Tainted
by ALaViola
Summary: After a Tragic incident a young Lucy seeks assistance from a Dragon but just as her mother had left, so did the dragon in which she set out to join Fairy Tail where she is reunited with her Family and Friend. Years later, her dreams are no longer safe as she fights a battle against fate in order to help save her family and mate, Natsu. Will they be able to get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1: Dragon Slayer? Part 1

**Hello again!**

**This is my new story, I hope you guys like it.**

**Hopefully you guys will find this story interesting,**

**Just as a brief warning fighting scenes is not my forte.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!_**

**Anyways we're starting off with four year old Lucy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dragon slayer!? Part 1**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"_Snow Dragon's Roar_!"**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

"Lucy, get out of that room this instant!" yelled a man from the other side of little Lucy's bedroom door. She was currently packing a small baby pink back pack that her mother had given her, full of necessity's, she was crying her little heart out as she thought of her mother. She just watched her mother be killed by her father a moment ago and she ran to her room to get away from the monster of a father she had.

She watched her mother get beaten right before her eyes, just before she closed them she mouthed to Lucy, '_Lulu, I love you. Get away from here and when you're older, go to Fairy Tail. They will take care of you. I love you baby, take my keys and go. Smile'_ her mother's words rang through her head; she was doing exactly what she was told. She grabbed her bag, stuffed some clothing in, grabbed Michelle, her mother's keys and left.

She opened the doors to her balcony and summoned Cancer; she could hear the door starting to break from her father's attempts at getting to her. Cancer understood what was going on; Layla had told him that if Lucy summoned him to help her escape he would do so. He picked the small girl up in his arms and jumped off the balcony and took off running before Jude broke into her room. He looked to the little girl who had fallen asleep in his arms, he smiled. His new master was very young, and he would help her with whatever she needed help with.

"Where do you want to go, ebi? he asked the blonde, she pondered on the question for a moment and then remembered a spot her and her mother used to go to, though the memory was little hazy.

"In the forest where mama used to take me," she told him. Cancer nodded and ran into Hargeon's forest to a lake with a blossom tree beside it. He laid his master down under the tree and asked if she wanted him to stay, she told him _'no_' and that he could go back to the spirit world. He nodded and left with a flash, after Cancer left Lucy started to walk around. She knew the area well but she stumbled upon a path that she didn't know about, she decided to see what was there but she took a key out just to be cautious.

Although she was already magically drained from keeping Cancer out.

As she walked further into the new pathway she did not fail to notice the temperature change, the temperature had dropped quite a bit. She looked up and saw that the trees were now covered with snow and icicles hung off the branches, the sight took her breath away -she thought it was the most beautiful sight she had seen.

Though it was cold, Lucy didn't mind too much, she liked the cold and she was wearing something to help with it. She wore a long pure white shirt ending around her mid-thy and had gray tights that ended at her knees. The sleeves of the shirt stopped a little above her wrist on the inner part of her arm and grew longer as it went around, and she wore a baby blue half-jacket with a snowflake on the side.

Lucy looked around as she continued her way down the path, the snow crunched under her white flats. When Lucy looked ahead she could see an opening coming up and she ran towards it. When she reached the opening she saw that it was fairly large and the beautiful snow covered trees were all around the area, she looked to her right and found a large cave. She decided to explore and walked over to it still keeping a hand on Cancers key. She peered around the corner to make sure that there was nothing that was going to jump out at her, but what she did not expect to see a dragons face centimeters from hers.

"_Kyaa!_" she squealed and fell back into the cold snow. The dragon stared at her as if judging her. Lucy didn't blame the dragon, she was doing the same. The dragon had pure white scales and silver tips with a different shaped snowflake on each tip, Lucy thought the dragon was beautiful.

She got up and walked up to the dragon's snout, the dragon was astonished that the young girl was not afraid of her. Lucy walked up and held a hand out to touch its snout; she lightly skimmed her fingers on the creature's snout, pausing briefly to examine the content look on its face. After Lucy stopped, the dragon looked her in the eyes and spoke.

"Child, are you not afraid of me?" Lucy blinked in surprise, had dragons always been able to speak? She shook her head in response to the dragon's inquiry.

"No I am not afraid of you. You have done nothing to hurt me and if you were a danger you would have done so by now."

"How old are you child?" The white-scaled creature asked

"I'm Four." she answered her truthfully. The dragon was very surprised that such a young girl was alone and so intelligent. Then she decided to ask three important questions.

"I'm going to ask you three important questions and I would like you to answer them truthfully" she told her, Lucy nodded and waited for her questions. "Do you like the cold? Do you like winter? And why?" she asked

"Yes I do like the cold, and I love winter. The reason why would be because during the winter everything is pure and it reminds me, though there may be evil there is still light." she answered. She was convinced, this girl was just what she wanted but before that she had more questions.

"That was a great answer. What is your name? And, also where are your parents?" Lucy's smile dropped at the last question and she saw a pained expression come over her features but she put an emotionless facade on and answered her yet again.

"I'm Lucy!" She smiled slightly before continuing, "Papa hurt Mama and she told me to run, Papa was scary so I listened…" she said.

"Well Lucy, my name is Morana Winter; it means the goddess of winter. Lucy, would you like to stay with me? I could teach you a special type of magic…" Lucy looked up at her and smiled brightly and nodded her head vigorously. Morana laughed at this and picked her up and set her on her back. She walked deeper into the cave and arrived at an area that was sparkling. Lucy was amazed at how beautiful everything was, she just got here and she already loved it. After Morana set Lucy down she asked.

"Morana, what magic will you teach me?" Morana looked down at the small girl and smiled although it seemed more like a grin that could easily be mistaken for a grimace but Lucy knew.

"Dragon slayer magic." She told the blonde. Lucy's eyes sparkled at that and she laughed, "And Lucy, please call me Mora for short."

"Okay Mora, could I show you my friends?" she asked, Mora was confused, she was alone wasn't she? But she nodded and waited, and then she pulled a key from her pouch.

"Open , gate of the giant crab: Cancer!" she said and Mora was surprised that the girl already knew celestial magic but she would still teach her Dragon slayer magic, she thought the girl had potential.

"Ebi!" said Cancer as he stepped protectively in front of Lucy so that he was face to face with Mora.

"Wait, Cancer! Mora is going to teach me!" she told him, he looked at her and then back at Mora and apologized. After they talked a bit Lucy showed Mora her other spirits, Mora thought they were all nice with the exception of Aquarius's attitude. Mora told Lucy that they would start training the next day and then went to sleep, Lucy-who was under Mora's wing- was thinking of her new life with Mora, she already cared for the big dragon and she loved how sleeping under Mora's wing felt.

Lucy would be really hot under the wing but considering Mora's dragon element is snow/ice her breath made Lucy feel comfortable. She snuggled further into the wing and she soon fell asleep, but what she failed to notice was Mora was still awake and she hugged the girl closer to her.

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Lucy has been living with Mora for a few months now and she loved her new life, her training was tough but she was able to do it with ease when she was focused. Mora was very protective of Lucy and didn't like to leave her alone she would only do it when necessary.

"Lulu, focus on your energy!" Mora was currently trying to help Lucy with her ice, they had practiced a lot with snow and she has almost mastered it, but she needed to work on ice, she was trying to do her dragon roar and have ice within the snow. Lucy took a deep breath and inhaled the snowflakes falling around her creating a stream of snow to flow into her mouth. The she roared,

"_Snow Dragon's Roar!"_ she roared toward a tree and this time you could see ice shard within the snow and hit the tree. Lucy waited in anticipation at what her roar would do and she frowned when nothing happened. She turned around but heard,

**_*Thump! Thump! Thump!*_**

She turned around and saw the trees she roared at dropping like dominos and splitting into pieces from the ice shards, Lucy jumped up and down and ran toward her mess.

"I did it, I did it! Look Mora!" she squealed and jumped on Mora's back who just laughed and said,

"If you keep up with those roars we aren't going to have any more trees," she laughed. Mora was proud of her student, she learned quickly and had a lot of magical energy that she could use, and she was very powerful for her age but Mora knew that there were others who were much more powerful than her student, on both the good and evil sides.

Lucy was also training with her spirits and making sure she didn't neglect them. Mora brought Lucy back to the cave and gave her some ice to eat to restore some of the energy she used; Lucy's way of restoring her magic is snow or ice. Lucy happily chewed on her ice and talked with Mora,

"Mora?"

"Yes Lulu?" Mora had taken a liking to the girl and started to call her Lulu, and Lucy didn't mind because her mother called her that and Mora was like a mother to her.

"How long does it take for me to know everything there is to be a Dragon slayer and be powerful enough to help you with bad people when they come?" she asked, she really wanted to try out her magic against an opponent other then the trees and Mora.

"It will take a couple of years before you can complete everything and your strength will grow along with your knowledge of being a slayer," she explained which she earned a pout from the blonde but continued to talk anyways. After awhile Mora told Lucy to get ready for bed because it was getting late, Lucy nodded and walked further into the cave where the bath was. Mora used to help her with washing her hair but she wasn't too good at it, so she started to do it on her own. She grabbed a towel that she had made herself from some wool that Mora brought back from a hunt.

She undressed herself and immersed herself into the water, she thought about what Mora had said, she wished that the process would be faster so she could practice with Mora more than she does, she runs out of magic energy quickly but there was noticeable improvement from when she first started. Before she couldn't even keep one of her zodiac keys open for more than Fifteen minutes without being magically drained, but now she could hold one gate open for more than an hour and still have some energy to use her dragon slayer magic for.

She dipped her head into the water and pulled on a strand of her hair, enjoying the heat surrounding her. Lucy smiled and continued her bath after Mora left, she was proud of herself. After her bath Lucy got changed into her pajamas, she wore a white night gown that had two layers of cloth on it.

The first layer was silk and plain and the two layers had the designs, it was see through but the see through material was white with snowflakes on it and the sleeves went down to Lucy's wrists and the dress ended above Lucy's knees. She went over to Mora and saw that she was already asleep, she went outside of the cave and sat on her legs and looked up at the stars. Mora noticed that Lucy walked by and followed her out the cave and looked at Lucy.

"Hi Mama! I still miss you mama," she whispered brokenly. "But I'm glad you told me to go because now I have Mora and I'm away from scary Papa. Mora is a lot like you, Mama, always smiling, beautiful, sweet and kind. She's like another you, Mama just in Dragon form." She giggled, "I hope I'm making you happy Mama."

"I still remember you used to sing to me before." Lucy sighed quietly, her eyes narrowing sadly. "I-I still miss you mama, I'm glad you are watching over me, and thank you for showing me that blossom tree because if you didn't- I would never have met Mora. I Love you Mama." Lucy finished and wiped her tears.

Mora looked at Lucy and she was tearing up from all the nice things she said about her, she was also glad Lucy's dragon senses weren't at its peak yet otherwise she would have know she was there. She really needed to work on that. But for now she would just enjoy her time with Lucy.

What time she would have left that is.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"_Fire Dragons Roar_!"**

* * *

**So here is part one guys! Also this chapter was basically what happened before she met Mora and then the first year of her training with Mora, Part two will have her second year of training followed by her third. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Slayer? Part 2

**Im back~**

**So here is the second and third year of Lucy's training**

**I hope you guys are enjoying **

**this story so far!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dragon Slayer!? Part 2**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Lucy has been living with Mora for 2 years now and her strength was growing fast, Lucy now was easily balancing both Ice and Snow with her slayer attacks. Her senses were very good to, today Mora said she had a surprise for her and that she should dress nicely. So Lucy had a quick bath and grabbed her nicest clothing, one would think she would wear a beautiful dress but Lucy hated dressing like that and she only brought the nice comfy dresses her mother got her for around the estate. She picked out her favorite dress and put it on, the dress used to be down past her knees but since she had grown it was now down to her knees. The dress is a snow white color and the top part fits snuggly and the skirt part of it flows out, the top has not straps but mesh connects with the top of the dress (mesh is white) and stops at her wrists and at the base of her neck, silver snowflakes run around her mid-stomach where the dress starts to flow out. She put on her white flats with silver snowflakes at the tow (like a replacement bow) to match her outfit, she had her snowflake/ light blonde hair in a side braid laying on her left shoulder (her hair is now down to her mid-back). Lucy was excited for Mora's surprise, she skipped over to her 'mom' and asked,

"Mora? what's the surprise!?" she asked while jumping up and down

"Soon, Lulu. But I have something for you first!" she said, Mora pulled out a necklace with a silver chain and a white snowflake hung from the center, "This snowflake will never melt or break, I made it for you" she told her. Lucy smiled, she loved it and when she placed it on she could feel the coolness radiating off of the snowflake, the necklace was tight around her neck but not to tight (there are adjustments for when she grows), she like how it stayed in place on her neck, she always had to wear long loose necklaces at the estate and just like the big puffy dresses she hated them she likes the ones that fit snuggly on your neck.

"Thank you so much, Mora!" she smiled brightly at her dragon and hugged her neck which she in return laughed and wrapped her wings around her as if to return the hug.

"Morana~" called a voice outside the cave, Lucy looked up at her and hid behind her leg as thy walked toward the source. When she walked out she saw another dragon, but this one was different. He had a couple of scars on his rough red scales, the ends of his scales were a different color like Mora's except instead of silver his tips were gold. Lucy noticed a boy standing next to him, he had onyx eye's a scarf rapped around his neck and... pink hair? Lucy thought that this could not be natural, but why would he dye it in the first place. Her thoughts were interrupted by the red dragon's voice,

"Ah, here you are Morana! Natsu say hi" he shoved the boy closer and Lucy's grip tightened on Mora's claw as she hid herself from view, the bow grinned up at Mora and said,

"Hi Morana!" Mora's smiled and looked to the red dragon,

"Igneel! I have a surprise to show you boy's" she said excitedly, Igneel looked at her,

"What is it?" Mora gestured to her claw and Igneel was still confused about it and then smelled,

"You smell different Morana you have a hint of vanilla with the fresh breeze sent you give off. And what are you gesturing to?" Mora rolled her eyes at the dense dragon and moved her claw a bit to reveal half of Lucy. Igneel's eyes widened when he saw Lucy, he didn't know she had a human with her. Igneel lowered his head so his eyes met Lucy's and she hid more behind Mora but he could still see apart of her eyes. He laughed at her shyness and introduced himself,

"Hi there, my names Igneel, what's yours?" Lucy looked at him and smiled shyly,

"Lucy" she said quietly, and if they all didn't have dragons senses then they wouldn't have heard,

"Well Lucy it's nice to meet you. I didn't know Morana had a daughter. This is m son" he said while shoving the boy towards her, he grinned and held out his hand

"Hi Luce, im Natsu" Lucy timidly shook his hand and then stepped out from behind Mora's claw not feeling as shy,

"Luce?" she questioned

"Ya that's your nickname from me!" Lucy smiled a bit and nodded, then Igneel spoke,

"Why don't you two go play while me and Morana stay in the cave and talk" he said, Mora wasn't to sure. She wanted the two to get along but she was very protective of Lucy,

"But Igneel-" she tried to protest, he started to laugh

"Morana I know you are very protective of her, I saw that look, but she will be fine. Though my son's an idiot-" which earned a 'HEY!' from Natsu and a giggle from Lucy, "If anything happens they will be fine". Mora sighed and nodded her head, Lucy ran up to Mora and hugged her neck,

"Don't worry Mora, ill be okay with Natsu. Love ya!" she said before pulling Natsu through the trees. Igneel laughed,

"She's a really sweet girl. I can tell she is going to be very powerful, just like my idiot" Mora laughed and said,

"Yes she already is. She was supposed to get those snowflakes near the end of her training but she got them last year" she told him. Igneel looked astonished and said,

"Sorry I should have been reassuring myself. If anything happens your daughter will be there with my son." Mora laughed and walked inside with him.

Lucy and Natsu were down by a frozen lake and Lucy was currently walking on it while Natsu just looked at her as if she was nut's.

"Why are you on the ice!? It could break!" he told her, Lucy rolled her eyes,

"It wont break I used some of my ice to make sure it wont, so come on with me" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and grabbed his hands. They felt very warm, abnormal to a human but then again she was abnormally cold for a human so who was she to judge.

"Your hands are freezing!" Natsu said and pulled her into a hug, "You shouldn't be wearing a dress in this cold weather!" he scolded,

"Im a snow dragon slayer, so of course im cold and what about you your wearing shorts, a t-shirt and a scarf" she told him as a matter-of-faculty.

"Im a fire Dragon slayer so my body heat can stand this cold." Lucy made on 'O' shape with her mouth and then looked at his scarf,

"Why are you wearing a scarf with shorts?" she asked

"Igneel gave it to me, I never take it off. What about your snowflake necklace its even colder then you are" he pointed to the necklace that Mora gave her.

"Mora gave it to me. She made the snowflake, she said 'she made this snowflake and it will never break or melt'" she recited. Natsu smiled at her.

"Well now we both have something from our dragons! That's awesome!" Lucy smiled. After awhile of playing on the ice Lucy made them ice chairs to sit on, and Natsu made sure his body heat would not melt the chair since Lucy didn't make a chair that couldn't melt.

"So, when did you and Igneel meet?" she asked. Natsu shrugged and looked u at the snow.

"2 years ago. My parents abandon me and Igneel found me and took me in. What about you" (idk how long he was with Igneel) Natsu noticed Lucy's smile faltered but she did her best not to her emotions.

"Same here. I met Mora two years ago like you. I ran away from home and she took me in." Lucy told him, Natsu didn't get why she ran away,

"but why did you run away?" He saw the sadness and anger in her eyes, and she looked him in the eye and said,

"My father did something horrible to mother right in front of me and she died. Before she closed her eyes she told me to run and keep smiling. Then when she couldn't handle it anymore she died and my father turned to me." Natsu saw her tear up as she said her next words, "he chased me to my room, and I locked the door so he couldn't get in and I packed a bag my mother bought me and left before he broke down my door, he called me names the whole time but I blocked it out." Natsu was angry at her father he didn't know how a man could be as cruel as him, he pulled her in a hug and said,

"Don't worry Luce, im your friend now so, when we meet again I will make sure that nothing will happen to you!" He tightened his grip on her and Lucy smiled and returned the hug just as hard. The two chatted for awhile after that and became best friends and promised one day they will see each other again, and when it was time to go, Lucy and Natsu hugged each other and then she hugged Igneel while Natsu hugged Mora and they left. Lucy was very happy with her surprise, and Lucy and Natsu promised they wouldn't forget each other, Natsu said it was because of her 'light blonde and white snowflaked hair' and Lucy said it was because of his pink. Lucy slept well that night while hugging her new necklace from her dragon and thinking about Natsu.

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Lucy hadn't seen Natsu for a whole year but she still remembered their promise. She was currently brushing her hair so she can put it in her French side braid before she goes to sleep, Mora was acting really affectionate today and she was wondering why. She had been shown everything Mora knew and now she just needed to strengthen her attacks and she would be very powerful. She now can summon 3 spirits of the zodiac at the same time without using to much to make her worn out. After she braided her hair she crawled under Mora's wing and said,

"Night Mora, Love you" Mora smiled, and said

"Night Lulu, Love you to. And remember I always will" she said and wrapped her wings around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

When Lucy awoke that day, she couldn't find Mora she searched everywhere in the area but she was nowhere to be found. Lucy cried a lot during the week, she stayed for a whole week in hopes her dragon would come home but she never did, Lucy was not angry at her. Lucy knew something was going on that night, the last words she spoke sounded like she was saying goodbye and she could hear some sadness within the words she spoke. So Lucy decided that she would pack her bag and leave so she could join the guild her mother told her to go to when she was older. On the way Lucy had saw a few thinks that looked like shooting stars but one shawn really brightly so Lucy followed it and found a beautiful egg she thought it was cool that the egg looked like a shooting star and then she looked around the hill she was on and found more of them but decided to keep the one she chased. She made sure to keep it warm, she didn't know what it would be but she couldn't jut leave it. The egg was pitch black with golden stars on it.

While Lucy was taking care of the egg she was also traveling to magnolia to join Fairy Tail. One day she was on the train with her egg heading to magnolia, when suddenly it started to crack. Lucy jumped off her seat and sat in front of the egg, she was so excited to see what it would be she could hardly hold in the girlish squeal coming out. When the egg finally broke out came the cutest baby kitten Lucy had ever seen, the cat was a beautiful crystal blue color, her nose was an ocean blue that matched her eyes, her stomach was white with a crescent moon in the middle, on her right eye there was a snowflake and her left ear was pure black. Lucy picked up the cat and hugged it, she thought that it was so cool that the cat had a snowflake over her eye and she had some in her hair. The cat opened her eyes and stared at the 5 (almost 6) year old in front of her and smiled and hugged the girl back. Lucy looked at the cat and decided on what she would call her,

"I'll name you... Vega! How's that?" Lucy asked, the cats face brightened up

"Yay!" she cheered. Lucy's eyes grew wide when she heard the cat talk she stuttered,

"Y-You ca-an talk?" The cat nodded and Lucy squealed, "That's so cool!" Star was relieved that she didn't abandon her and was very happy that she had such a sweet owner, "My names Lucy, Im your new owner now!" she said and hugged Vega, she just smiled and hugged her back. After the train stopped Lucy and Vega went out, Lucy grabbed her back pack and carried Vega out with her. Lucy and Vega wandered around magnolia for a few day's before they headed for Fairy tail, Vega and Lucy had gotten really close over the past few days and they already loved each other deeply (not that way, sisterly love). Vega also had a fun time when Lucy found out she could fly, to Vega her expression was priceless. Today was the day they would join fairy tail, Lucy had gotten some clothing for Vega and she was now wearing one of her new outfits.

The baby kitten wore, a white dress that matched Lucy's. Lucy wore the exact same outfit she wore when she met Natsu, she never took off the necklace that Mora gave her and she really loved the dress, it was special because she wore it when she met Natsu and today she was going to try and join Fairy tail so she wore that along with Vega's duplicate (Go to the year 2 part to read dress description again and imagine Vega in it but without the shoes and necklace). Lucy put a cloak over herself to hide her features and outfit and to hide Vega until they joined, she was afraid they would not accept her if they knew what she looked like. So she put it on over her bag and hid herself, clothing and all and Vega inside the small cloak.

"Ready Vega?" Lucy whispered when they were in front of the doors, Lucy could feel her nod her head on her stomach. Lucy opened the doors and saw chaos and wondered why the heck her mother wanted her to go to this guild. She walked up to the counter to a white haired girl and asked,

"May I speak to the master?" She looked at Lucy though all she could see was her mouth and she smiled sweetly,

"Yup just go upstairs and knock on his office door" Lucy thanked her and watched as she started to argue with a girl she called 'scarlet'. Lucy wondered what was up with these people, she hadn't been around very many people but she was sure that this was not normal. She knocked on the door and heard a 'come in', and she pulled Vega out of her cloak before coming in.

"Yes my child?" Lucy looked down and saw a man standing in front of her grinning, she smiled and said,

"I would like to join your guild, sir"

"Names Makarov, what type of mage are you?"

"I have two types, one is celestial spirit mage and the other is a surprise" she smile. Makarov laughed and asked her to pull her hood down and what her name was,

"My Name is Lucy... Winter"

"Okay, Lucy, Vega you can join we always welcome newcomers. You can call me gramps, now where would you want your insignia and what color?" Lucy smiled and said her right hand, pink while Vega got it on her back and black, some of the gold stars on her back went overtop the guild mark making it white with a golden star pattern. Gramps pulled her out the office, Lucy put her hood back up and Vega flew out. He jumped on the counter and picked Lucy up because she was to small to get on it and stood next to him.

"Listen up brats!" he yelled, and the noise immediately stopped along with the fighting, everyone's eyes were on them. "We have two new members joining us, Vega and Lucy" Makarov looked at Lucy and she took her cloak off revealing her face and outfit, once they saw her 'aww's' could be heard from the crowed and Lucy heard something,

"Lu-cy?" she looked to her right and saw pink hair, her eyes widened when she saw the boy,

"Natsu?" everyone was looking at Natsu, he didn't care he only cared about the small girl up on the counter.

"Luce!" Natsu ran to her and grabbed her in a hug and twirled her around, the adults all said "Kawai!" and Lucy just smiled and laughed.

"Lucy? Makarov asked brining everyone's attention back to him, "Will you show us your magic now?" Lucy smirked along with Natsu because he new what would happen.

"Okay sure, but I need someone as a opponent" she said, Natsu agreed to fight her and they all gathered outside, everyone started placing bets that Lucy wouldn't last 10 seconds. Lucy grabbed her keys and waited, Natsu immediately tried to throw a flaming punch at Natsu but it got blocked by Cancer, most people were surprised that there was a celestial mage here but what happened next shocked them. Natsu sucked a breath in and roared

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" they all looked at Lucy and thought she was stupid for standing there instead of dodging but they didn't think that way for long,

"SNOW DRAGONS ROAR" Lucy's snow and ice roar blasted against Natsu's fire but the ice shards got through and hit Natsu. Everyone stared at Lucy then at Natsu and then back to Lucy, they were shocked, there was a new dragon slayer and she hit Natsu. They all cheered and Lucy went over to Natsu and helped him up, he grinned a toothy grin and hugged Lucy and said,

"That was awesome Luce!" Lucy laughed and they all went into the guild. Lucy was lead by Natsu towards the other kids. (Lissanna is not included. Not being mean but Lissanna was already dead before, Gray, Natsu, Erza and Lucy came into the guild so she wont try taking Natsu). Lucy saw the girl with red hair she saw earlier approach her,

"Hi, my name's Erza Scarlet. I hope we can be friends" Lucy shook her hand and smiled earning more 'Kawai's!' from the adults,

"Lucy Winter I hope we can be friends to!" Then a raven haired boy walked up to Lucy and stuck his hand out,

"Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you!" he grinned and Lucy smiled (same adult reaction XD),

"Hi, Lucy. Nice to meet you t- KYAA!" she screamed and Natsu came up behind her and covered her eyes,

"Stripper put some clothes on before you scar her" Natsu yelled, Gray looked down and started searching for his shirt and pants wondering when he had taken them off. Natsu sighed and sat down pulling Lucy onto his lap and he played with her hair,

"Don't mind stripper over there, its his freaky habit". Lucy nodded and relaxed a bit. Natsu kept playing with her hair and Erza sat down across from them and Gray soon followed.

"So Lucy? How do you and Natsu know each other?" asked the scarlet haired girl

"Oh Natsu and I met because of Igneel and Morana , my Dragon, and we became friends. But that was a year ago" Lucy said, Erza nodded and then Gray spoke up,

"Um, not to judge or anything but why do you have snowflakes in your hair?" Lucy laughed, while Vega flew over and sat on her lap while Lucy pet her and Natsu still played with her side braid.

"Well originally my hair was a golden blonde but after training a bit, Mora told me that my hair changed to a lighter color and developed snowflakes that cant melt in my hair because of my training of a snow dragon slayer" she explained. Gray nodded and then Natsu asked,

"Hey Luce? Why are you here and where is Morana?" Natsu noticed how Lucy stiffened and she said,

"I woke up one morning about 4 weeks ago and couldn't find her, I waited for a week and she didn't come back I looked for her but couldn't find her so I came here. Where is Igneel?" Lucy noticed how Natsu became silent,

"Same as you", Lucy's eyes widened, she turned around and hugged Natsu, Natsu smiled and hugged her back before they went back to the same position and continued talking with the others. Lucy was having fun, she met a lot of people, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy and more. She got tired after awhile and she fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder and Natsu laid his head on hers and fell asleep soon after. After 2 hours, Natsu was woken by Macao telling him that him and Lucy needed to go. Natsu picked up Lucy and carried her to his house in the forest followed by Happy and Vega, he took her to shis room and laid her in his bed. Happy let Vega sleep in his bed with him and they snuggled together, Happy seemed to like Vega as if he was her brother and he wouldn't let anyone touch her except Lucy and Natsu. Natsu shook Lucy awake so she could go change.

"Natsu?" she asked rubbing her eye's.

"Luce, your living with me from now on, I know you have nowhere to live so you and Vega can stay with me and Happy. Natsu pointed at the two baby kittens snuggling together,

"Kawai! And I didn't know you had a cat like Vega Natsu!"

"I found Happy around the time you did and raised him at fairy Tail" Lucy nodded and grabbed her bag and changed in the bathroom. She put on blue bottoms with frills at the ankles and a white t-shirt with a cup cake on it and puffed up a bit around her shoulder. Lucy walked out and laid down beside Natsu, he grabbed her in a hug and buried his face in her hair,

"Im glad I got to see you again Luce" Lucy smiled and hugged him back

"I am too" Natsu's heat and her coolness made her feel comfortable, it felt the same as she did when she was sleeping with Mora. Lucy put her arm's in-front of her chest and Natsu held her protectively. Lucy was happy that she found her best friend and met new family, She couldn't wait to see what adventures they would go on, she was still going to look for Mora but she would just enjoy her time with her family right now.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Come on guy's you should at least say good morning back to, _Lucilia"_**

* * *

**Loooong, I hope you guys like this. Cant wait to make chapter 2! **

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: What?

**Yay!**

**Another chapter in Lucy Winter**

**Soooooooooo**

**okay I have no idea what to say**

**which sucks **

**But let me tell you, for those of you who like this story so far and found it 'Kawai'**

**There will be more!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What?**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Come on guy's you should at least say good morning back to, _Lucilia"_**

* * *

Lucy woke up feeling something fuzzy on her face, at first she just decided to ignore it and snuggle further into Natsu but she kept feeling it. She reached a hand to her face and actually felt something fuzzy, she cracked an eye open and a blob of blue and crystal blue Lucy giggled and knew immediately that Happy and Vega were there. Vega was resting in her hair but slipped down to her face while Happy made a nest in Natsu's hair sleeping soundly. She smiled and picked up the small black and gold blob of fur and cupped her in her hands, Lucy loved how soft she was and how she was small enough to just fit in both her hands and they were pretty small. Lucy got up and then heard shuffling on the bed, she looked over to see Natsu's arm reached out searching for her noticing she was missing from beside him. She was about to use the pillow she slept on for him to hug because she knew he could smell the difference if her scent wasn't on the pillow, but before she could do that Natsu opened one eye,

"Luce, what are you doing?" Lucy squeaked and almost fell but Natsu grabbed her wrist before she did and pulled her down on the bed, "Where were you going?" he tilted his head to the side,

"I was going to get something to drink," she said smiling, Natsu groaned and pulled her into a laying position so he could hug her again, Vega and Happy were happily sleeping up on their pillows while the small dragon slayers laydown further just staring at each other.

"Natsu can you let me go now?" she asked trying to get away from his grip and not wake the sleeping kittens at their heads, Natsu just pouted and hugged her closer, "Natsuuu!" she whined. He put his face in the crook of her neck and sighed,

"You smell nice Luce!" he mumbled against his skin, Lucy sighed and played with his hair. Her arm started to go limp and Natsu noticed and growled slightly and moved her hand back to his hair again, Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes but did it for a bit longer.

"Natsu, I have to use the rest room"

"But Luce, this is where we rest and its a room!" he said, Lucy mentally face palmed at her best friends stupidity,

"Natsu I have to use the bathroom," she told him he gave her a confused look,

"We only have a room with a bath, sink and a toilet Luce, their is no 'bath' room for just a bath," he said as if he was talking to the dumbest person alive, Lucy sweat dropped.

"PEE NATSU! I NEED TO PEE!" Natsu made an 'O' shape with his mouth and released the girl, Lucy huffed and made her way to the washroom. Natsu sat up groggily and looked at the sleeping cats on their pillows, he thought they looked cute as baby's but wondered how the heck they slept through Lucy's screaming. Natsu yawned and walked past the door saying,

"Be at the living room", he knew she heard because of her dragon senses and just left without an response. Lucy washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom, she went over to the bed and picked up the sleepy kittens and went to where Natsu was. She sat down beside Natsu on the couch and handed him Happy while she stroked Vega, Natsu did the same when Vega woke up,

"Lucilia?" (Not sure if that's how you spell it), Natsu burst out laughing while Lucy shot him an annoyed look,

"What are you calling her, this is Lucy!?" Lucy and Vega sweat dropped and Lucy explained,

"Lucilia is my real name, Lucy is just short I told master also so you, Master, Mora and someone else are the only ones to know," Natsu quirked a brow at the 'someone else' part and decided to ask,

"Who?" Lucy looked away and shook her head indicating the end of the topic at hand. Vega knew about what had happened and she was one of the only ones to know about how Lucy came across Mora. Lucy started to scratch behind Vega's ear and she just went back to sleep, Lucy giggled and got up.

"Come on Natsu we should change and go to the guild", Lucy said before going to change. Lucy got Vega up and made her change into her clothes. Vega put a black and white dress on, the top was white and the bottom was black with a white bow in the middle. Lucy put a pair of black skinny jeans on, a baby pink v neck that goes past her waist but is tucked into the jeans and black boots that just come past her ankles with baby pink laces. She got Vega to help her with her side braid- who somehow knew how to do it- and they went back to meet Natsu. He was sitting on the couch now fully dressed and had a bored expression on. He wore a red t-shirt with a golden dragon in the middle and black shorts with red sneakers. Once Natsu saw Lucy his features brightened up and he grabbed her hand while happy and Vega followed behind the two,

"Come on _Lucilia _lets go to the guild!" He laughed at Lucy's annoyed expression, she didn't mind being called the name Lucilia after all her mother did give it to her but she didn't like it when it was used to tease her. Lucy just huffed and continued to walk with the idiot dragon slayer who was currently holding her hand. When they made it to the guild Natsu kicked the doors open catching everyone's attention,

"Hi!" they said in sync and all the adults yelled 'KAWAI!' when they saw the two holding hands, Natsu pulled Lucy to the other kids and sat them down across from Erza and Gray.

"Morning Erza, Gray!" Lucy said they nodded in acknowledgement and Natsu decided to tease his blonde friend again,

"Come on guy's you should at least say good morning back to, _Lucilia_" But since Natsu was the loud boy he was, everyone in the room heard him, Erza looked to Lucy,

"Lucilia?" Lucy sighed and pushed Natsu of his seat causing the guild to laugh,

"Lucilia is my real name," she told them and they nodded, Erza turned to Natsu and said,

"Natsu I need you, Gray and Lucilia if she wants, to come with me on a mission" she stated. Natsu looked at her along with Gray, Erza only asks them to do something if it was to tough for her to do it alone, though she may be small she is POWERFUL.

"What is it?" they all asked in unison,

"Well this is a job to destroy a dark guild full of very powerful mages, and yes I have destroyed dark guilds on my own before but there were not as many numbers as this one." She explained and they nodded, Natsu and Gray really had no choice in saying no but Gray and Erza looked at Lucy while Natsu shook his head,

"Nope Lucy will not go",

"Natsu, I can if I want to," Natsu looked at her,

"No you cant" he deadpanned,

"Natsu! You cannot make decisions for Lucilia" Erza said and punched him causing him to fly into a near by pillar. Lucy sweat dropped at the name and Natsu's stupidity, Erza once again turned to Lucy while Natsu struggled to stop Lucy from agreeing. "So Lucy will you accompany us?", Lucy smiled

"Of course!" Natsu dropped to the floor and groaned.

**~That afternoon~**

"Come on Natsu, are you still mad?" Lucy asked while they walked to the train station and their kittens sat on their heads, Natsu glanced at her, huffed then looked away. Lucy sighed, "Natsu, please? Im sorry I just wanted to go on a mission with my friends!" she pouted and Natsu sighed and grabbed her hand.

"I forgive you, but just stay close to me okay?" he asked tugging her beside him, Lucy nodded and giggled she too was a dragon slayer and the fact that Natsu was saying that he wants her close though she can handle herself just as good as him she found... cute. They met up at the train station with Erza and Gray and Natsu turned a green color and Lucy too felt a little nauseas when the train started. She guessed that maybe it was a dragon slayer thing although she was on a train a week ago, so she didn't really know. Lucy leaned on the window and Natsu laid down on her lap while she ran her fingers through his pink locks. Erza started to explain the mission and that they would stay two day's in a hotel room shared by all four of them, Natsu groaned and turned to face Lucy's stomach.

He like Lucy's scent, it made him feel calm and relaxed. He shifted closer to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her as close as possible, Lucy giggled and continued to play with his hair. He soon fell asleep while Lucy pretended not to be affected by the moving train, Erza had already knocked Gray out for being to noisy and fell asleep while muttering 'Cake', Happy had fallen asleep and was now snuggling with Vega for the second time in the last 24 hours. Lucy shifted a bit trying to not wake Natsu up and get comfortable, unfortunately Natsu had woken up a few minutes before and saw how uncomfortable Lucy was. He sat up and grabbed Lucy's wrist, Lucy noticing the heat gone from her lap and the new heat on her wrist looked to see Natsu staring at her,

"Natsu I thought you were asleep? Sorry if I woke you" she quickly apologized, Natsu shook his head and chuckled

"No you didn't _Lucilia_ I wokep up before but I can see your tired, so lay down with me!" Natsu grinned, Lucy blushed but still agreed since she was tried. Lucy had her back against the train seat with Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in her hair, Natsu tried to pull her closer but because of her arms that was as close as they could get. Natsu huffed in annoyance and Lucy silently giggled and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck,

"Better?" she asked and he tightened his grip on her as a response. After a bit, two kittens woke up and saw the two 6 year olds snuggling together and smirked,

"They liiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" They said

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

After the train stopped Lucy and Natsu immediately woke up, they looked over and saw their friends still asleep, Vega and Happy were still snuggling with each other, Gray's head was on Erza's lap and Erza was mumbling in her sleep. Lucy picked up the two kittens and waited for Natsu to wake their other to friends up, Natsu walked over to Erza and cupped a hand over her mouth her eyes immediately snapped open and Natsu held a finger up to his lips, she nodded and he released his hold on her mouth. He crouched down to Gray's height and yelled in his ear,

"STRIPPER WAKE UP! LUCY AND ERZA ARE MAD AT YOU!" Gray shot up and crawled away from Lucy and Erza and looked at the laughing dragons slayers and a amused Erza. He shot his gaze over to the pink headed boy- who was currently in a ball crying and laughing on the floor- and pounced on him, they wrestled each other and Erza gave them big red bumps on their heads while Lucy and the now fully awake cats snickered. After the little episode in the train the six checked into a hotel and went to the client's house, Lucy knocked on the door and an old man opened it,

"Hi! Were here for the job request on destroying a dark guild, were from fairy tail!" she told the man,

"Please show you guild marks" Lucy held up her right hand, Gray lifted his shirt up, the kittens showed their backs while Erza and Natsu exposed their shoulders. The man nodded and allowed them to come in, he was surprised at how you they were and was not to sure they could handle it but didn't question their ability.

"Okay, so the dark guild I have requested for you to destroy is called, ' Soul bound', it is a very dangerous guild and is causing trouble in the city." He informed to which they just nodded,

"Don't worry sir, we will take care of everything" Lucy assured,

"Call me Jude" Lucy froze and forced a smile and nodded and walked out followed by a worried Vega. Once they were out Lucy wiped the tears that had fallen,

"Lucilia, are you okay?" Lucy nodded and patted her head,

"Im okay Vega, It just brought back unwanted memories" she assured and continued to pet her. Natsu though thanked Mavis for his dragon senses so he heard what she had said and saw how she reacted when 'Jude' stated his name. He walked out followed by the others and went up to Lucy,

"Luce, what was that about?"

"Nothing!" she answered to quickly. "So should we get some rest?" Lucy asked and they just nodded and she walked ahead with Vega. When they reached the hotel they go a room for the four of them with two beds so they would be sharing with someone, Lucy was going to sleep with Erza but Gray and Natsu are not a good match for that so it was decided Lucy would be with Natsu and the kittens while Erza was with Gray. They all decided that it would be fun to hit the hot springs together (I don't really know). Lucy was a bit shy at first to go in with the boys but when she saw Erza go in without a care she decided it wasn't that bad, but she kept away from everyone .

"Lucilia? Why are you so far away from us?" Erza asked,

"Erza you can call me Lucy and its because im not comfortable with it" she mumbled the last part,

"Nah, ill just call you by your real name and have you never bathed with anyone before?" Lucy looked down embarrassed that they had all bathed with someone before,

"Seriously Luce, what about Mora?"

"Mora is different she is like my mother so that doesn't count, besides you guys are my first friends" she said, they all looked shocked they didn't know she never had any friends,

"Luce, when did you meet Mora?" Natsu asked wondering how old she could have been when she left her house,

"When I was 3" their jaws dropped, Natsu of course was at that age to but he was found not the other way around.

"Lucy? Why were you in the forest?" Gray asked breaking the silence, Lucy looked at him but looked down fearing that her eyes were going to water, she took a deep breath and said,

"I ran away" they all looked at her like she had two heads, they never really had a family except for Gray but he had no choice but to go on his own and she had a house and family,

"Why?" he asked

"Because Jude, my father was a horrible man and he was the reason I can no longer stay their or see my mother!" she said with venom evident in her voice, Lucy sighed knowing they where wondering what had happened and so she explained, "3 years ago my mother and father got into an argument about me marrying a rich snob to continue with the Heartfillea railroads business, but my mother disagreed and said I should marry someone I love not for wealth. Jude did not take this well and he killed my mother right in front of me, then he turned to me and chased after me with the blood of my mother in his hands. I ran into my room and locked the door while packing a small bag, he tried to break the door down while Cancer, one of my celestial spirits help me escape just before he broke the door down." Lucy sighed and then continued, "I asked Cancer to bring me to a cherry blossom tree that my mother showed me and I explored the area, I knew it well but their was one path that I did not recognize and so decided to see what was down it. It started to grow colder and colder as snow and ice became visible on the trees and then went to a cave where I met Mora" Lucy smiled.

"She asked me three questions and I guess like my answer's and took me in as her student and daughter and after she left I had been moving around until I came to fairy tail with Vega." She finished and everyone had a shocked look plastered on their faces, Natsu was the first to react and hugged her. Lucy blushed and tried to get out of his hold but he just kept her on his lap and hugged her. Erza and Gray finally snapped out of it,

"Lucy I am so sorry I asked" Gray apologized, Lucy gave him a soft smile,

"Gray you don't need to apologize im sure you have all had your fair share of family troubles" They all nodded at that and just continued with random conversations. That night Natsu would not leave her alone for even 2 seconds, NOT EVEN WHEN SHE WAS CHANGING! he was right beside her while he did the same thing. They all went to bed and Lucy was being squished in Natsu's arms, Lucy just looked at the stars and looked at the brightest star she could see and remembered her mother. Natsu shifted slightly and opened his eyes, he saw Lucy looking at the stars and decided to let her have a better view, he rolled her over so she was laying on her side and he was spooning her from behind and facing the nights sky

"Natsu?" she looked at him and he smiled,

"You can look at the stars better now, right?" Lucy smiled and pecked him on the cheek,

"Thank you Natsu" she said and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, Natsu blushed and listened to her breathing and the steady beat of her heart, he smiled and kissed her cheek,

"Night Luce," and then fell asleep with the blonde in his arms.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Nope! were best buds, right Gray?"**

* * *

**There you have it! I found the hot springs part kind of awkward when Lucy and Natsu hugged XD! So I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far along with any others you have read.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Since when?

**Okay, so I had to update this one **

**cuz**

**well I had an idea I had to get out!**

**So I will give you guys a hint at what will happen near the end,**

**there is something in Lucy's past that has not been said before!**

**Anyways, now we are going to see what happens during and after the mission *Smirk* poor dark guild**

**and Natsu~**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Since when?!**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Nope! Were best buds, right Gray?"**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

3 AM that morning, Lucy was half awake and could hear muffled voices and then she felt like she was floating and little chilly,

"Watch this!" she heard Gray say to who she figured was her scarlet haired friend, she drowsily opened her eyes and saw that she was in the ice mages arms,

"Gray" she asked, said boy looked down at her and said,

"Shh go back to sleep Lucy,"

"Lucilia just sleep" she heard Erza say, she just nodded and snuggled closer into Grays bare chest and she silently giggled when she saw Gray's face go red and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to fall asleep again she heard a groan,

"Luce!" Erza and Gray snickered as they watched Natsu move his arm over the spot the blonde was in moments ago with a pout on his face and closed eyes, Gray quickly looked down at Lucy and saw she was starting to doze off and pulled her closer. When Natsu heard Lucy yawn near the foot of the bed, his eyes snapped open to see a snickering Erza and Gray with a now sleeping Lucy in his arms. Natsu became very angry at the sight of Gray holding Lucy and her snuggling into his chest,

"STRIPP-" Natsu started but was caught off by a glare from Erza,

"Natsu, Lucilia is sleeping do not wake her!" Erza whisper shouted, Natsu gulped but then glared at Gray and held his arms out for him to put Lucy in. Gray looked down at the peacefully sleeping blonde in his arms and then looked at Natsu and reluctantly gave her to Natsu, he smiled down a the blond and crawled back into bed with her. When they got comfortable under the covers Natsu put his arms protectively around Lucy and on impulse she wrapped her arms around his continuing to mumble in her sleep. Erza and Gray told him they would leave in about 4 hours and to get some sleep, Natsu nodded and when they weren't looking he kissed Lucy's forehead and buried his face in her hair. Little did they know that two kittens were watching the two.

That morning Lucy woke up from a cold feeling on her back, she looked over her shoulder and found that Gray had been making her back cold to wake her, she rolled over so her back was pressed up against Natsu front so her back wouldn't be cold, she glared at the mage,

"Gray would you quit trying to make me freeze!" she whisper shouted, he just shrugged and then pushed her head down further into the bed white Gray smacked a hammer down on Natsu head. Natsu shot up and saw the position Lucy and Gray were in he growled. Gray was on top of Lucy knees on either side of her hips with his arm beside her head both looking at him. He pounced on Gray and started to throw punches-not hard enough for bad injuries but just enough to make a dent-. Erza then spoke up,

"Are you boys, fighting?" a deadly aura radiating off her and the boys immediately stopped their bawl and wrapped their arms around each others shoulders,

"Nope! were best buds, right Gray?"

"Yep the best!" Lucy, Vega and Happy sweat dropped at the scene,

"Good" and then continued, "You have a half hour to get ready then we leave to take the dark guild down!" she told them, they all nodded and got dressed. Lucy put on a high wasted (just below her bell button) black leather skirt that stops just above her mid-thy (not where it is just covering her butt but a little longer then that) with a white long sleeved top with big round holes in the shoulders (shirt is tucked in the skirt) a black belt resting overtop of the skirts waistband, black boots with white laces and pulled her snowflake and blonde hair into a side braid With a black headband and the snowflake necklace Mora had given her. Natsu wore his scarf, a coat with one sleeve (not opened coat it is closed) baggy gray-ish pants and sandals. Erza just had her usual armor on with a navy blue skirt reaching her mid-thy while Gray had black jeans on and was wearing a dark blue T-shirt which is now somewhere in the room.

Once they finished getting dressed they made there way toward the dark guild,

"Okay, Erza im going to go through the front door with Vega and say im lost, and someone should go to the back door so no one can escape" Lucy suggested, Erza nodded her head,

"Okay, that's a good idea, Gray will go through the back along with me and Natsu and Happy can wait outside until we give him the signal and he comes beside you to fight." Gray nodded while Natsu complained about how he wanted to get into the action and take Lucy's place but Erza said she would be better bait since she was wearing something cute and could seem helpless, to which Lucy huffed. Lucy walked through the front door with Vega resting on her shoulder, the whole dark guild looked at her and she pretended to act shy and sweet looking at the ground and forcing herself to blush a little,

"Gomen! Im lost can you please help me," Lucy now started to fake cry while a couple of the dark guild members approached her with a smirk. Lucy knew what their intentions was and then they confirmed it,

"Hmm, I could use a new toy" and he reached his hand out almost touching Lucy's hair when she grabbed hold of the mans wrist and flipped him on the ground while roaring at the others surrounding her,

"SNOW DRAGONS ROAR!" gasps could be heard from the member as they gawked at Lucy fighting all the men approaching her, some tried to sneak out the back door but were stopped by Erza a Gray then Erza shattered the window glass and Natsu joined in Lucy and everyone else were fighting their own battles when someone came behind Lucy and sliced her cheek with a knife, Lucy yelped and then called out Cancer and pulled out her whip. By the end of the fight the dark guild had been defeated and they were all panting, Lucy was panting from the surprise attack from earlier and using a bit of her magic with her Dragon Slayer magic and celestial magic.

"Well, that went quicker then I thought!" Lucy said and the rest nodded, Natsu looked to Lucy and saw as her spirit helped her wipe the blood from the knife that cut her cheek, the gash was pretty visible and looked sore but Lucy just said she was fine and left it the way it was after she took a cloth and wiped it down leaving it open. Natsu was mad that Lucy had gotten a surprise attack and had gotten hurt while the rest didn't really get anything on them, but then again Lucy and Erza did take on most of the mages considering they were the first two in. They (Natsu and Lucy) Destroyed the guild and they all went back to the client to receive their reward, after Jude had thanked them and gave them their reward which they all split between each other then boarded the train. Natsu and Lucy groaned as the train started, Natsu was slumped on her lap again as she leaned on the window.

They all stayed in the positions they had when they first came, all the way back to Magnolia. Lucy and Natsu shot up and Vega and Happy perched on their respective dragon slayers shoulder,

"Are we going to the guild after this?" (Btw, Vega's voice sounds exactly like Frosch's voice just not always saying 'Vega thinks so too') Asked Vega.

"Yea, we will go back to the guild first" Lucy told her as the 6 Fairy tail members made their way back to the guild. Once they opened the doors they yelled,

"Were home!" the guild smiled and congratulated them on their mission, they went to their usual spot at the bar as Lucy sipped on her strawberry milkshake while she sat on Natsu's lap with his head on her shoulder. She put her drink down and looked to Erza who was smirking at the two,

"So Erza? Why do you call me Lucilia instead of Lucy?" she asked genially curious. Erza looked at her and gave her a you-seriously-don't-get-it? look,

"I call you Lucilia because that is your real name!"

"Yes but. uh never mind" Lucy gave up and sighed while leaning back into Natsu who in return hugged her closer to him. The Natsu heard whispers among the guild mates,

"Did you hear Laxus is coming back"

"Yea haven't seen him for a bit now!"

Lucy just ignored it because she figured it was nothing useful and took another sip from her drink then leaned back again, after a minute the guild doors slammed open, everyone looked to the doors but the kids at the bar couldn't see because of the light but the boy standing at the doors got a good view of a certain blonde sitting on a pink haired idiot in his opinion. His eyes widened when he realised who it was, tears streamed down his face and he ran towards her and hugged her,

"Lucilia!" he said happily, the stopped spinning her but still holding her up, Lucy looked up at the blonde male and scrunched her face up until she remembered his voice, she looked at his eyes and she started to cry,

"Laxus-nii?" Laxus nodded and pulled her in a tight hug Lucy returned it and smiled. The guild stared in shock at their usually cold and cocky guild mate hugging the most humble and cute little girl in the guild,

"LAXUS-NII?!" they all shouted. He placed her down and Natsu grabbed her and pulled her back on his lap, Laxus was an overprotective brother so this was not acceptable to him.

"Yo Pinky! What are you doing with my little sister!?" Laxus asked, Natsu stuck his tongue out and he was about to punch the small boy when Lucy stepped in front of him,

"Lax-nii, don't hurt Natsu he is one of my best friends!" Lucy said and he looked at her and his eyes immediately softened, he looked at what she was wearing and wasn't to happy about how short her skirt was but let it pass since she was young but his eyes hardened when he saw the big cut on her cheek. He grabbed the girls face and kneeled down in front of her,

"What happened?" he asked sternly as he rubbed his finger gently over her cut. Lucy winced a little but explained,

"Well me Erza, Gray, Natsu Vega, and happy, Vega is my kitten. And went to destroy a dark guild and I made myself bait and asked the men for directions saying I was 'lost' and I beat the snow out of them but one came up behind me as we were all battling and he cut my cheek but I got Cancer to help out then he got wiped". Lucy explained, but Laxus got worried about something she said,

"Wait Cancer? Like as in one of the zodiacs?" Lucy looked down and pretended to rub a bug in the floor with her shoe, Laxus lifted her chin up and looked her in the eye. He didn't have to speak and she just slowly nodded while tears formed in her eyes, Laxus brought her in a hug and she sobbed,

"Why *sniff* why did you leave?" she asked

"Lucilia, I didn't want to leave you but our fathe-"

"He's not my father!" Lucy said in an voice cold and full of hatred, Laxus wasn't sure what had happened when he left but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know,

"He kicked me out and I tried to get you and Mom but I couldn't get pass the gates" Lucy nodded, "Lu? What happened?" Lucy didn't answer but she simply just lifted the back of her shirt up where scars adorned her back, Laxus gasped and then she quickly tucked it back into her skirt. The whole guild was shocked, Laxus clenched his jaw. He knew the man was abusive to his mother but he couldn't do anything but he didn't expect him to hurt his baby sister. Lucy looked down so her bangs casted a shadow over her eyes,

"Lucilia? When did that start happening?" He asked trying to control his anger,

"After you had gone. He started to hurt Mama more and more then he did it to me too then three years ago he took it to far and I saw the whole thing then he came after me and Mama told me to run." Lucy told him as tears started to run down her face, Laxus stared at Lucy horrified at what she had to go through.

"When did you get here? Where are you staying? How did you survive?"

"I got here last week. Im living with Natsu, Happy and my kitten Vega and I left three years ago and stayed in the forest with the tree Mama showed us." she told him, now he looked pissed.

"Where are your keys?" Lucy and Natsu smirked,

"Laxus-nii? Fight me!" she demanded, he did not know about her Dragon slayer magic yet so she wanted it to be a surprise.

"No"

"Fine then I will do it on my own" she said. Natsu stepped up and decided he would do it again while Laxus was not liking seeing his little sister fight a dragon slayer. Lucy just repeated what she had done last time except this time she had more power sending Natsu flying into a pillar making a big crack in it showing where Natsu hit. Laxus gawked at her while the guild laughed,

"Wait... your a... a... SINCE WHEN!?" Lucy laughed

"Yes im a dragon slayer and since 3 years ago the day Mama died" she said and then pointed to the snowflakes in her hair and Natsu demonstrated that he could not melt it. Laxus hugged his sister and kissed her forehead, he followed her to the bar as she sat on Natsu lap again but got pulled off by her brother and put onto his. Lucy explained to everyone that Laxus was 5 years older then she was and then explained about why she never told them but left out the brutality of their childhood. Laxus and Lucy were just happy to have their family back. Master choose that time to hop on the counter,

"Oh so Lucy, I see you met Laxus," he said then took a drink of beer,

"Yeah, he's my big brother!" she cheered and Master spat out his drink

"WHAT!? I thought my grandchild's last name was still Dreyar!" he shouted Lucy looked at Laxus and said,

"Hey so, Mustache man is our Grandfather, Mamas Papa?" Laxus gave a nod and Lucy squealed while Laxus put her on the counter, she ran to him and hugged him,

"Yay mustache man is Grandpa!" she squealed as everyone laughed and Master returned the hug with tears in his eyes, finally his family was back.

"Lucilia?" called Laxus

"Yeah?" he pointed to Natsu and said

"I forbid you from staying with this idiot and his idiot cat!"

"HEY!"

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Am I really that weak?"**

* * *

**Well that was what I wanted to make, a little Brother and sister thing between those two making things more difficult for Natsu and Lucy XD! They wont be young for very long so enjoy the time of when they are 6 year olds! Hope you liked it!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stardust

**Well,**

**don't really know what to say!****  
****K, so I know that I haven't been updating some of my stories and its just mostly this one and The Pain Of A Singer**

**but it cuz I got no ideas for the rest right now**

**and because im working on some others so its hard ma god.**

**Also I think this will be the last chapter before they start growing up a bit more **

**so enjoy their young age until the next chapter!**

**IMPORTANT: for those of you have already read the story from the beginning I changed some things about 'Star' in the first chapter**

**her name is now ****Vega** ** and her appearance is different to so go to the first chapter where she**

**comes out of her egg to know what she looks like, I really like the knew look on her so yeah, also I think **

**im going to change my pen name but don't worry ill write about it in the next update I do for my stories**

**check chapter 1 but if ur new and ****Vega** ** was already the original thing then you don't need to go back and ready chap 1!**

**XD, so anyways **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stardust**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Am I really that weak?"**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Master decided that they should go on a trip to celebrate their family reunion they were going to stay at a hotel for 2 days and 1 night and they would go to the beach the first day, the second an amusement park then head to the train at midnight. The ride to the hotel is a two day train ride and they booked out the whole train for the Fairy tail members.

"OKAY BRATS, WERE GOING ON THE TRAIN IN TWENTY MINUTES DONT WANDER OFF!" Makarov said before talking to Macao, Lucy turned to Natsu and started a conversation about all the things she was going to do,

"I cant wait to wear my new bathing suit at the beach", Lucy squealed. Natsu laughed at his blonde best friend decided to take his motion sickness pills before they got on, "Natsu can I have some I may not be as bad as you but I really don't like feeling that way" Natsu nodded and they both took some before hoping on the train. Makarov then spoke up and said which carts people will be in and some kids may have to share beds,

"OKAY BRATS, LISTEN THESE ARE THE ROOMS!

CART 1:

LUCY, NATSU, ERZA, GRAY, CANA, LEVY AND MIRAJANE ( Happy and Star included)

CART 2:

LAXUS, FREED, BIXLOW, EVERGREEN AND ELFMAN" (yes they are here as kids and no they wont try taking over fairy tail)

"MAN!"

"CART 3:

MYSELF, MACOU, JET, DROY, BISCA AND ALZAK"

"NO LEVY-CHAN!"

"CARTS 4 AND 5 THE REST OF THE ADULTS CAN DECIDE" A lot of the members were happy with their cart but some weren't.

"Oi! Old man why didn't you put me in a cart with my sister?" Laxus asked, Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed Makarov saw this and chuckled,

"She needs some time away from you Laxus, you even try to get into Natsu, Vega , Happy and her house to spy on her during the night!" Laxus fumed

"To make sure that pink headed pervert don't touch my baby sis!"

"Laxus-nii would you stop! Your to over protective Natsu would never do something like that and Happy and Vega are sleeping with us so nothing will happen!" Lucy interrupted her brother rampage.

"Lu im just trying to protect you, you wont be able to handle it if it does happen!" after Laxus had said that he immediately regretted it,

"Lu im sor-" he was interrupted by a very angry Lucy,

"You say I wont be able to handle it. 3 years of training with a dragon would say different! Beating Natsu in a battle says differently! Kicking dark guild but with just a knife to the cheek would prove you wrong! So to say im weak would be wrong! I can tell that to anyone but hearing that from my own brother is way harder! Your just a jerk! Don't talk to me for the rest of this trip!" Lucy stormed off into her cart, everyone watched and Natsu tried to go but Laxus stopped him,

"She needs some time alone, she will be fine," Natsu shrugged his hand off harshly,

"Really because can you not see how hurt she was?! I can hear her crying from here, and guess who did that... YOU! So you have no right to say that she needs to be alone when you wouldn't leave her alone!" The Natsu ran after her leaving a stunned Laxus.

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

"Am I really that weak?" the blonde whimpered,

"Of course your not Luce", Lucy looked up and saw Natsu crouch in front of her bed and started combing his fingers through her hair. "Luce don't listen to Laxus he hasn't seen you fight before so he doesn't know anything. Besides I know your not weak" he said now hugging the blonde on the bed. Lucy hugged him back and he rubbed circles on her back until she fell asleep, he decided that since there weren't enough beds for everyone in his group he would share with Lucy. he brought their luggage in a put it beside their bed and moved Lucy onto her side he slipped them under the covers and she rolled on top of him and gave him a hug. Natsu laughed and wrapped his arms around Lucy, her legs were wrapped around her waist and arms around his neck, Vega and Happy fell asleep on the couch snuggling yet again so it was just Lucy and Natsu in the bed. Natsu closed the curtain so no one could see them like this and then he rolled over wrapping his arms around the blonde protectively.

The next morning Natsu and Lucy were awake by squeals, they looked at the now open curtain to see their group and some of the older girls from fairy tail. Lucy had her eyes half open and yawned while rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists,

"KAWAI!" they all squealed, Natsu closed the curtain and snuggled with Lucy again, she moved herself closer and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Oh no you don't you two! Natsu there's food, Lucy I got you a new outfit!" chirped one of the members Willow (made up)

"FOOD!" Natsu yelled then jumped out of bed and went for where the food was, Lucy on the other hand was asking about her outfit Willow laughed and handed her a bag,

"Here, this will be your new outfit and I have one for when you mature a bit" she winked before everyone left except for the girls out of Lucy's cart group. While Lucy changed Levy decided to start a conversation,

"So Lu-Chan? Are you okay after yesterday?" she asked while Lucy continued to get dressed,

"To tell you the truth Levy-Chan no. Im not. I don't really want to talk to him for the rest of this trip, I understand he's a very protective brother but im only 6! And what would he do if I got married latch onto my kid and make sure my husband and I don't live in the same house?" Levy hummed and Erza spoke up,

"I do agree on that but would you like me to hit him for his ignorance?" Lucy sweat dropped

"No Erza-nee there's no need to hurt Laxus-nii just make sure he doesn't approach me that's all I ask" Lucy old her and Erza smiled mostly at the 'sister' part. "Done!" Levy, Erza, Mira and Cana looked at the blonde and cheered. Lucy laughed, "Oh Laxus-nii is not going to like this!" all the girls laughed with her. Lucy wore white short shorts ( not like really short but short enough to make him mad, it gets worse for him when she older XP) with a black top that went down to her belly button and went down to her hip in the back in the middle of the shirt in bold white letters it said 'SNOW'. She wore black flats with white ribbons on the toe part, he hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and ended at her mid-back and she still wore her necklace. The girls all giggled and walked to where the food was, once they walked all eyes were on them, Lucy smiled and all the girls were giggling about her outfit. Lucy grabbed her food and walked over to Natsu and Gray with the rest of the girls, Natsu and Gray gawked at what she wore she simply laughed and sat beside Natsu and started eating her pancake (I have no idea what they eat).

The they all started chatting until they heard a loud and irritated voice,

"Oi! LUCY WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Lucy rolled her eyes and kept eating Erza stood up before Laxus could reach her,

"I believe Lucilia said she did not want to speak to you for the rest of the trip Mr. Dreyar" Erza reequipped into her armor with her blue skirt and stood their, he just gawked.

"Thank you Erza-nee!" Lucy chirped and turned her attention to Natsu,

"Bye Mr. Dreyar" Laxus walked off with a huff and complained to Master who just chuckled and told him that she was fine though he wasn't to happy about the outfit so he just decided to talk to her about it later.

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

The next two day were exactly like that one Lucy continued to make Laxus angry by hanging out with Natsu, wearing her short shorts and sleeping with Natsu. The day finally came that they reached the hotel, which brings us to the current situation,

"No I forbid you from doing that!" Laxus said to Lucy and she just turned to Makarov,

"Well he can't forbid me from doing anything also it wouldn't be the first time we had a bath together on my first mission too with Erza and Gray" Lucy told him and he just nodded, she smiled and kissed his cheek before heading to the baths with Erza, Gray and Natsu. Laxus was left there stunned by his sisters actions, his mind couldn't take the fact that two boys had seen his sister naked in the bath! He was going to get revenge someday!

"So Lucy how did your brother and Grandpa take it?" asked Gray. They were currently in the bath with Erza and Natsu, Lucy smirked

"He freaked when I said that you two had already bathed with me and Mustache man or Grandpa stash just smiled and nodded then I kissed him on the cheek before coming in here leaving a stunned Laxus-nii" she giggled, everyone laughed. Lucy was sitting on Natsu lap like the last, she still wasn't to comfortable with this position but Natsu didn't seem like he cared.

"So, Lucilia are you still going to wear those outfits to bug your brother?" (I don't even have to say who said that)

"Well it's not so much to annoy him anymore, I like wearing those kinds of clothing I think they look nice. And I know he's going to get really upset when I mature and wear that kind of stuff but still I wear because I like it not for someone else", Lucy told her to which Erza nodded and smiled.

"Well Luce I think the outfits look good!" Natsu chirped, Lucy smiled while the others snickered. After their bath they all got into their pajamas and headed for their hotel room which they all shared with their cart group. Since there were only 4 beds in the room they all had to buddy up, Natsu with Lucy, Gray and Cana, Levy and Mira and Erza got a bed to herself. Everyone in the room was doing there own thing, Cana was drinking (shocker even 6 year old Cana drinks XD) while Levy was leaning on her back and reading her book, Erza was sharpening her swords while Mira was painting her nails beside her. Gray was looking around for his clothes and Lucy was laying own on Natsu stomach reading like Levy while he played with her hair. Lucy was humming while she read (idk if you guys can hum while reading but I can).

"Hey Luce? What are you going to do tomorrow?" Lucy laid the book down on her exposed stomach and looked at Natsu, his hair was still slightly wet from the bath they had and he was just in his boxers,

"Well I'm going to swim like everyone else," she answered Natsu just chuckled and they went back to what they were doing before.

Over where Mira and Erza are, the two were watching Lucy and Natsu and Mira was practically jumping up and down while Erza was chuckling,

"Erza they are perfect together!" Mira all but yelled, luckily the two dragon slayers were so engrossed with what they were doing didn't hear what Mira said,

"Yes they are pretty cute and I admit they are pretty much inseparable." Mira nodded and continued to watch the two until it was time for them to sleep, Mira and Levy were close together but not touching, Erza laid on her side snoring slightly, Cana had her legs out to the side while her torso was on top of Gray and he was snoring loudly. Lucy had her back facing Natsu while his arms were around her waist; Lucy had woken up to a nightmare and turned her back to Natsu so he wouldn't see her cry. Lucy decided that it would be best to go on the balcony so she wouldn't wake anyone up with her crying, she quietly closed the doors behind her and held onto her snowflake necklace and looked up to the sky.

Her hair glowed under the moons light and her unshed tears sparkled in the corner of her eyes, she looked like a porcelain doll with her perfect skin. She looked at the stars as silent tears flood her vision then she heard a noise but didn't bother to look back because she could smell who it was, campfire,

Natsu

"Luce why are you out here by yourself?" He asked as he stood beside her, Lucy didn't answer and continued to look at the stars, "Luce?" he turned her face toward him and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, he immediately hugged her and she hugged him back just as tight, "Luce what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nightmare" she replied simply. Natsu nodded and waited for her to calm down, when she did she looked up at him while he wiped her tears away and she smiled, "Thank you",

"Come on Luce lets go get some sleep," she nodded and they both crawled back into bed with Vega and Happy and snuggled with each other

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Everyone in Lucy and Natsu room were woken up by Laxus who had to rip Lucy out of Natsu's grip before she would get out, Lucy was furious and did her infamous 'Lucy kick' sending him flying out the door to which she slammed right behind him. Natsu laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder before changing into his swimsuit. Lucy wore a pure white bikini, the top reached down to her belly button and was skin tight while the straps wrapped around her neck with a bow in the back, he bottom was a skirt that was about as short as her short shorts. Lucy put on a black summer dress that reached her mid-thy to cover her bathing suit until they got to the beach, she put on a pair of black flats and went out the room on Natsu's back who was wearing black swim shorts with flames on them and a red shirt. Lucy was laughing at Natsu who was saying that she really shouldn't be so cold and she just said he shouldn't be that hot. He smirked,

"Oh so you think I'm hot do ya?" Lucy blushed and smacked the back of his head he laughed,

"Baka" she murmured into his back trying to hide her blush. They got something to eat quickly and then made their way towards the beach, half of Fairy Tail was already there and either on the beach or in the water, Lucy got off of Natsu's back and laid on the sand after taking her dress off.

"Come on Luce lets go in the water!" Natsu whined, Lucy sighed and got up. Natsu looked at her bathing suit and thought it looked really cute, he blushed and looked away and held out a hand to her, "Come on!" he grinned. Lucy smiled and took his hand and they ran into the water, once they were in the water Natsu took a deep breath and went under. After about a minute or so Lucy started to get worried and followed Natsu, she opened her eyes and saw Natsu was making faces at some of the fish that were in front of him, Lucy laughed but quickly put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't bother him, but it was already too late. He looked over to her smiled then swam over and brought her up, her hair was no longer in a braid it was like silk and it ended a little past her mid-back Natsu thought it felt really nice. Lucy gasped for air when it hit her face,

Lucy smirked and splashed Natsu before she swam away, Natsu wiped the water from his eyes and swam after her. Lucy shrieked and laughed as he started to catch up to her then she felt arms wrap around her legs, she looked down as she suddenly felt chilly and taller and saw salmon -as he calls it- hair.

"CHICKEN!" he yelled, Lucy gave him a curious look and he explained, "People pair up it twos the one on the bottom does all the walking and the person on the top battles with someone else who is on someone's shoulders and tries to push them off!" he cheered. Lucy nodded and they approached the first pair which happened to be Mira and Elfman, Lucy saw a glint in Mira's eyes that she did not like, her bathing suit was pink and the sides were open and just tied and her top had pink ruffles on it.

"ITS MAN TO PLAY CHICKEN!" yelled the white haired man under Mira, Lucy sweat dropped at the supposed 'Man', they began the battles and Lucy, Natsu and Erza and Gray were the last ones left in the end. Lucy did not like this, not one bit

"Seems like we are the enemy in this battle Lucilia!" Erza said, Gray snorted, Natsu rolled his eyes and Lucy had to stifle a giggle at her serious declaration, then the battle began,

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Never... Again" Lucy said as she laid afloat in the water, Natsu chuckled. It was already beginning to get dark out and they were just laying in the water watching the sunset, a little while ago Happy and Vega came and stayed with them. Vega was currently curled up in a ball laying on Lucy's stomach and Happy was doing the same except he was on his back on Natsu's stomach. Slowly the sun set and the stars began to come out; Lucy smiled and looked down at Vega whose crescent moon was glowing,

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy smiled, he hummed in response, "Look at Vega!" He looked over and saw the glow and gawked, Lucy laughed.

"What!?"

"Oh ya I didn't tell you guys did I?" Lucy laughed sheepishly,

"What?" Natsu asked, he stared at the girl who was now looking back at the stars while her hair flowed beside her making look like water itself,

"Well, Mama had taught me star magic along with celestial magic, one of the things I can do is what I did with Vega," (I'm making some of the star magic up to make it fit with what I have!). Lucy rose her hand towards the sky and pointed at a constellation, Natsu looked to where she was pointing and started to see thing golden lines connect stars,

"That the constellation of the Zodiac Leo the Lion!" Lucy smiled, Natsu saw this and a big grin grew on his face. He loved seeing Lucy smile he noticed that she had special smiles for different things, like when she talked about the stars she had an adoring smile on her face or with her real family and Mora it was a soft smile, the guild an energetic smile and he even had a smile. He didn't know what that smile she gave him was and what was the meaning behind it but he knew someday, maybe not soon but someday... someday he would know.

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Finally it was the last day they would be staying and they would be going to an amusement park around 4, which was in a half hour, Lucy decided she would dress nicely. Lucy wore a dress, the top was white with white laced sleeves ending at her elbow, the white stopped around her belly button and changed into black making the skirt. The black ended around her mid-thy and had a white bow where the black and white connect, at the end of the dress there is an outline of gold, Lucy's shoes were what she had on before, black flats with a white bow at the tip. To top it off she wore a black sparkly headband and had her hair in a high ponytail with the end curled. Lucy and Natsu had promised each other on the train that they would go together and enjoy the ride and play some games, Natsu was impatiently waiting for Lucy to finish making sure she looked presentable,

"Come on Luce! You look fine!" Natsu whined, Lucy pouted,

"You haven't even seen me yet so how can you tell?" Natsu had a lot of things he could have said but he decided to keep quite and save himself the embarrassment. Finally Lucy came out, Natsu could only stare, she looked beautiful he would never say that in front of Laxus of course but he had to say something to her. On the other side of this Lucy was feeling uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving from Natsu,

"Luce you look... Amazing!" Lucy smiled and pecked him on the cheek, then grabbed his hand and led him out the room, Natsu was thankful she was in front of him so she couldn't see his plush, he looked like a bubblegum head.

Once they arrived they immediately ran to Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira, Star and Happy, Vega and Happy flew to their dragon slayers and gave them a hug Vega complemented Lucy on her outfit and thanked her for the glow her stars have on her fur from Lucy's star magic,

"You don't have to thank me, besides I think it looks cool!" Lucy laughed and Vega sat on her shoulder as she pulled Natsu over to one of the games, "Come on Natsu, Happy lets play some games!"

"Aye!" cheered Happy, Natsu had dragged Lucy to a lot more games then she intended on playing, he was trying to win something Lucy would like and after many tries he finally won a game where you had to hit a target and dunk the person sitting on a platform, though he used his dragon slayer magic to do so, but the booth owner was too frightened to say anything to the boy. Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the oncoming giggle fit. Natsu won a small plush black and blue dragon but what they didn't know was this plush wasn't an ordinary one and on her sixteenth birthday they would find out what it really is.

"Aww thanks Natsu! Its so kawai!" Lucy squealed and hugged her best friend, Natsu blushed scarlet red but hugged her back anyways, Happy and Vega snickered,

"He liiiiiiikes her~" they taunted, Natsu glared but they just laughed. Lucy pulled away and started to skip, but Natsu reacted quickly and dragged her to a roller-coaster Lucy wasn't really a fan of these kinds of rides, they had twists, spins and loops and she was not a girl for loops. Sure Lucy and Natsu had already taken pills for their motion sickness but she still did not like stuff like this,

"Uhm, Natsu do we really have to go on this?"

"Yup!" he stopped and they began the wait.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I am never letting you take me on those rides... ever!" Lucy said as she dramatically flopped on the bench.

"Come on Luce it wasn't _that _bad was it?" Lucy rolled her eyes and a light bulb went off and she smirked,

"Well Natsu I know how much you like those fast rides so lets go on the Farris wheel to end the night before we leave!" then she grabbed Natsu and her dragon plush followed by Happy and Vega. They grabbed a baby blue cart and waited for the ride to start,

"Luce why do you like this ride so much, its slow and _boring_!" Lucy rolled her eyes at her companion,

"Just wait till we reach the top~!" she sang. Natsu grunted but didn't complain anymore until they reached the top the whole sky lit up from the stars and the ongoing fireworks,

"It's beautiful isn't it?!" Lucy giggled from her spot on Natsu's lap; he had his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder looking at the fireworks,

"Yeah it is," he breathed. Lucy smiled and leaned back and she knew this sounded cliché but she didn't care one bit,

"I wish this moment could last forever," Natsu smiled and tightened his grip around her.

"Me too."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Well where would I sleep then, there's only two single beds and there's three of us,"**

* * *

**So what did you think? What do you think the dragon blush that Natsu got Lucy is, hm? And for my pen name it will probably be Stardust I know I'm stupid for wanting to change it but whatever, Love you guys!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: This isnt the end

**Okay guys so**

**there is going to be some time skips**

**like in this chapter there will be a big one.**

**So Lucy is now 15**

**Yeah I know its fast but there is a reason for it so **

**yeah**

**I hope you enjoy this guys because the updates will be slow after the next 2 days**

****school****

****starts****

**again**

**I seriously don't want to go but I have to**

**oh well**

**Well anyways here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Chapter 6: This isn't the end **

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Well where would i sleep the, there's only two single beds and there's three of us,"**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

"Luuuuuce!"

"No"

"But Luc-"

"Nope!"

Natsu looked down feeling hopeless, the blonde 15 year old was mad at him and Happy because they pulled a prank on **Vega** which resulted in her turning a brown color making her look like a walking/talking piece of crap. Lucy huffed in annoyance and went over to Gray and sat on his lap. She did this with all her friends, nobody seemed to care because it was Lucy but Natsu didn't like seeing Lucy like that with Gray it made him feel like a fire was erupting in his stomach from his anger but not because he ate but he didn't know why he felt this. He had the biggest urge to grab Lucy and run out of the guild with her and far away from his rival,

"Hey Natsu? You okay?" asked an angelic voice behind him, he turned to see Mira standing there staring at him with a worried expression, glancing down at his fist every now and then. Natsu tore his eyes away from her and looked at his fists, he didn't even realize that he lit his fists on fire he immediately extinguished his flames and forced a smile to appear on his face and nodded to her. Mira gave him a skeptical look before turning around and walking to the bar.

Natsu sighed, why did he have to feel like this, he knew if he didn't turn around or take her away then he would snap and probably end up punching Gray, hurting Lucy in the process.

And he did not want to hurt Lucy.

Natsu walked over and sat beside Gray taking Lucy out of his arms in the process and plopped her down on his lap, Lucy crossed her arms under her chest and pouted, looking to the side away from his face. Natsu also pouted at that, he wanted her to talk to him and not in an angry tone. He rested his head on her tense shoulders and hugged her close not realizing that his friends were all watching him with a bewildered expression and Lucy's face turning scarlet red much like her best friend/ sister/ role model Erza Scarlet.

"Please Luce don't be mad~" he breathed. Lucy's face got redder if possible, she couldn't understand why she was so tongue tied, it was just Natsu, right? _'Don't even think that Lucy! He is your best friend, but why does my face feel like Natsu's putting fire on it!? Okay think of something else, ice cream, Gray, Erza, camp, flames, fire, Nat-, NO!'_ While Lucy was having this inner turmoil she unconsciously nodded making Natsu grin and hug her tighter, bringing her back to reality in the process.

"Thanks Luce, Im so gla-!" Natsu **started** but was cutoff by an slightly dazed yet stern voice,

"I wont fully forgive you until you apologize to **Vega** properly and on the condition that she accepts your apology," Happy and Natsu looked at each other then to the fuzzy crystal blue cat looking very angry at them, Lucy had given **Vega** a bath to wash the color off of her and now she looked like a fluffy pillow with eyes. Happy had to stuff his face with fish to stop himself from laughing at the fluffy ball that is Vega, Natsu just looked at her then back to Lucy then back to Vega he bit his tongue to stop his laughing but couldn't manage to hide the smirk plastered on his face. Lucy huffed and got ff him, grabbed Vega and her brush and sat on Gray's lap who just but his arms around her middle and **continued** to talk to Elfman, Cana and Erza.

"ITS MAN TO APOLOGIZE!" Said Elfman, Lucy nodded as she continued to brush down Vega's fur,

"Aye!" replied Happy and Natsu. Happy flew over to a pouting Vega and gave her a sad teary-eyed look to make sure he convinced her, "Vega please forgive me! I don't want you and Lushie to be mad at me anymore!" he half cried, Vega looked sympathetically at Happy- Believing he was actually crying- and smiled at him,

"I forgive you Happy!" Happy smiled and hugged her before moving onto Lucy who smiled and pat his head,

"Lushie!" he cried and then smirked over at Natsu who still had yet to apologize and was gaping at the blue cat that is Happy. He quickly regained his composure and kneeled down before Vega, he looked her in the eyes and asked,

"Star im sorry can you forgive me?" Vega just looked at him with a blank expression, she blinked,

Once

Twice

Thrice

Still nothing then she finally moved. She tuned around and faced Lucy, she just simply started brushing the cats face making her fur go flat again and shook her head indicating that Natsu was not forgiven. Natsu was shocked, he had apologized hadn't he? So what else was he supposed to do? And how did Happy get forgiven instead of him what it was Happy's idea to dump brown paint on Vega in the first place!? Natsu sighed and walked away, dejectedly, trying to make the Celestial/ Dragon slayer mage and Exceed to feel guilty for him but they just continued to talk.

Gray rested his head on Lucy's shoulder and closed his eyes, Lucy smiled and continued to brush Vega while Happy slept in her lap, continuing to ignore the intensive gaze Natsu had on her.

Lucy stood in front of the request board still holding Vega- who was now sleeping and being held like a baby- and looking at some jobs she could do for some **extra money** for food and new clothes! Most of them were to catch bandits but one request in particular caught Lucy's attention, she grabbed the request and ran over to Gray and Erza.

"Erza-nee, Gray! Look at this request can we do it?" she asked hopefully, Gray looked to Erza and she nodded then looked at Lucy,

"We can go but Natsu and Happy must come along," she explained (more like demanded) Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes before walking away towards the sulking Natsu, she crouched down in front of him but he just continued to have his head down not bothering to look up. Lucy sighed,

"Natsu?"

No response

"Natsu?" she shook his shoulders, still unresponsive

"Natsu?" she went close to his ear and screamed his name, but not loud enough to hurt because she knows dragon senses can be a blessing and a curse. He still didn't acknowledge her, so she decided to tease him, she whispered his name in his ear and then pecked him on the cheek Lucy could see a blush start to creep onto his cheeks and smirked. Finally Natsu looked up, he looked a little dazed and had a soft smile on his face Lucy giggled and said,

"You and Happy are coming on a mission with Erza-nee and Gray, Vega and I", she said and was about to stand up but was stopped by a hand, Lucy looked at Natsu curiously and he slowly looked up,

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked, Lucy wanted to mad, she really did but she could never stay mad at the Baka, she nodded and he grinned like the idiot he was and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oof!"

she landed on his lap with a thud and he had his arms around her squeezing the life out of her, Lucy smiled and hugged back not noticing the evil glint in Fairy Tails very own 'matchmaker'.

* * *

"So Lucilia what made you pick this job?" asked the scarlet haired mage, Lucy looked up from he lap and replied,

"Well for one the reward was good and it also includes a silver celestial key, but the main part is because there was a dragon sighted there and I want to see if it was Igneel or Mora and if it is then Natsu and I can get the answers to our questions!" she smiled and continued to play with a sleeping Natsu's hair. Erza smiled softly at her, she thought the girl had a lot of hope something tat she didn't see much of anymore outside the guild. Erza wasn't so sure about this job though she had a sinking feeling in her stomach and it wasn't good.

**~QOoOQ~**

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Vega all got off the train and made their way toward the clients house. The town was in ruins which Lucy assumed was caused by the dragon the client had hired them to defeat. Lucy looked around and noticed that most of the houses were collapsed on the ground or half of the building was damaged, only a few stood with barely any major damage. Erza was pondering on whether the clients home was still up, and if not then where would they all meet? Erza still had this uneasy feeling about the request, she couldn't tell exactly what it was that made her feel this way but she also didn't know if what she was feeling was for better or worse.

Natsu was looking around the town with anger, this wasn't Igneel's doing nor Morona's. This angered him, a dragon that was like Igneel decided to wreak havoc upon a town that had done nothing to provoke it. He couldn't understand why the dragon would do this, aren't Dragons supposed to be nice? Well except for the one he had overheard about from some of the town's people in magnolia, the dragons name was said to be 'Acnoligia' and was apparently following helplessly under Zeref, the king of all evil. He wasn't even sure why the man would wish to use his magical ability for something that could destroy the life they have now, to hurt people and turn the innocent lives that live among them into something terrifying.

Vega, who was walking in between Natsu and Lucy was looking up in worry at her owner/ partner. Lucy had been silent and dazed since she had woken up from the train but there was something... off. Lucy's eyes were different, she could tell. There was still that same sparkle in them as usual but there was just something within them that worried the black and gold colored exceed. Something seemed to be troubling Lucy and her eyes look distant, she has looked this way before but, Vega just couldn't pin point it this time it seemed different.

The six Fairy Tail members continued to walk through the town while cautiously looking at their surrounding's, they needed to be sure nothing was out of the ordinary or if the client was waiting anywhere. Happy looked at Lucy then at Natsu. He had big round eyes that held confusion and tiredness within them,

"Natsu," he mumbled tiredly. Said boy looked down at his exceed and chuckled while shaking his head, he swore that his exceed was even lazier then he was at times and he was told he was _extremely _lazy by Lucy all the time when she asked for help around the house. Natsu picked up the groggy blue exceed up and let him fall asleep in his arms, Lucy looked at the two with a soft smile on her face, she thought it was cute how the two looked at the moment Happy, for one, wasn't teasing her but sleeping peacefully in Natsu's arms while he just smiled and held the exceed closer.

It was at that point that they (the two dragon slayers) heard a faint yell, then again and again. Lucy and Natsu both turned around simultaneously and squinted against the ray's of the sun to see a dark figure running toward them. Natsu gently placed Happy in Lucy's arms and stood in front of the group, he would have lit his entire body on fire if it he hadn't of heard the figure scream,

"Fairy Tail!?"

Lucy looked up at the quickly approaching figure but looked down when she felt Happy stir in her arms, she calmly stroked the cat's fur to settle his unease which immediately made him stop his stirring and he purred in his sleep before he snuggled deeper into her chest. Lucy continued to stroke Happy's fur while she looked up to the figure was, as she expected, a boy not much older then her. Lucy stepped out from behind Natsu and looked at the boy, as he starred back at her (Ooooh~). The boy looked a little like Natsu and Gray combined, his body structure was like Natsu's except he was a bit thinner, his hair was styled like Gray's and was a chestnut color with a little bit of a gold highlight to it, his eyes were a dark shade of blue with crystal blue spikes making it look like ocean water with ice spikes over top.

He wore baggy grey ripped jeans with a black T-shirt with the design of a orange and yellow serpent on the front of it with the body wrapping around the front and back of its shirt until the head rested on the shoulder, hanging loosely from his neck was a golden chain. Lucy smiled sweetly at him making him blush,

"Hi! Are you the requester?" The boy stood there gawking at Lucy which angered Natsu, when he finally remembered that she had asked him a question he cleared his throat and shook his head,

"No sorry. Im here to help with the mission, my names Kei Asano, i found the requester a few minutes back before i saw you and your friends walking by," he explained. Lucy nodded and smiled,

"Well Kei-san, My names Lucy, and these are my tame mates," she then gestured over to their favorite and scary scarlet haired mage,

"That is Erza Scarlet,"

She pointed to Gray.

"Gray Fullbuster,"

She pointed to Natsu,

"Natsu Dragneel,"

Then she pointed to the exceeds.

"And this is Happy and Vega." she smiled again at him and he did the same to her.

"Well i will show you to where the client is located," they nodded and cautiously followed Kei back from where they came from. Lucy handed Happy over to Natsu as she saw Vega start to grow tired, she picked her up and cradled her in her arms as she hummed quietly to help put her to sleep. Natsu enjoyed the sound of Lucy's humming so much that he himself would have dozed off if it weren't for Lucy smacking him in the back of the head. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at the blonde next to him,

"Ouch, Luce what was that for?" Gray snickered behind him,

"Ha, fire-breath is getting beat by a girl~" he taunted. Natsu growled and said,

"You wanna go stripper!?"

*Smack*

"Ouch! Lucy What the hel-"

*Smack*

Natsu decided to shut his mouth after that while he massaged the slightly red spot on the back of his head, though it was barely noticeable thanks to his pink hair.

"For one, you were about to fall asleep on the job. Two you were being loud, Vega and Happy are sleeping and Three your being to loud!" Natsu coked a brow at her and rolled his eyes,

"You already said thr-"

*Smack*

Natsu growled at her while Kei laughed along with Gray while Erza just had an amused look on her face. After a little bit of walking the took a right that they hadn't taken before and soon came into contact with a very short man. The man had electric green eyes and brown hair, his clothing was tattered and his shirt was pretty much in shred. He looked awful and exhausted. Large bags were formed under the mans eyes, bruises and cuts littered his body, which Lucy guessed was from the attack. The man looked at all the mages from fairy tail, he looked as if he was judging them but they didn't seem to be the least bit fazed.

"Hello Mages of Fairy Tail." His voice was gruff and sounded a little scratchy, "Im Mizuki, the person who sent out the request." They all nodded and Gray stepped up with his hands shoved in his pockets,

"So do you have any details as to what the Dragon looks like?" Mizuki nodded and cleared his throat,

"Yes, the dragon is pretty large as expect. His scales are black with a purple tint at the tips of each while its eyes are and emerald green color. The dragon is very powerful as you can see, we have not yet determined any weak points or what its powers are or why it even wishes to terrorize this town." They nodded and continued, "Im very sorry but that is the most information i have except we have figured out that the beast resides north from a -thankfully- still running hotel. The hotel is probably almost full so if you wish to stay there you best be on your way. Again i apologize for not being of much use." Lucy smiled and knelt in front of Mizuki, still holding Vega close to her

"Mizuki-san, you don't need to apologize for not having much information. It must have been quite frightening having a large dragon terrorizing your town, most probably wouldn't have gotten as much information as you had given us because of fear." Mizuki smiled up at her and thanked her before turning to an elderly couple and talking to them. Erza turned to the rest of her team and Kei and asked,

"So should we go book a couple rooms for us to stay in during this mission?" they all smiled and began to walk toward the hotel, all hoping that there will be a few rooms to spare.

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Erza walked up to the front desk to check if they had any rooms left available while Kei and the group waited in the lobby's sitting area (sorry if this is rushed!). The hotel wasn't exactly high quality which nobody seemed to mind but they also noticed how little damage it got compare to the rest of the town but they guessed it was because it was closer to the train station then the other buildings. Erza soon came back with two room key's,

"Sorry, they only had two rooms left so we are going to have to share. As warning one room as a large double bed while the other has two singles, so Gray why don't you come with me into the double while Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Vega and Kei can go into the doubles." all the mages nodded except Kei.

"Well where would i sleep the, there's only two single beds and there's three of us," Erza looked to Natsu and Lucy,

"Lucy, Natsu. I assume you are fine with sharing a bed?" they nodded. Natsu chuckled as he saw Lucy's bright red face,

"Not like we haven't shared a bed before," Lucy smacked him playfully in the chest. Kei looked at them with jealousy, he didn't know the two were that close and he couldn't believe he was actually jealous over someone he just met that day. He shook his head and realized he was being left behind as the others had already started walking to their rooms (rooms are on the same floor as lobby), he quickly rushed after Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy turned to the door with the number '13' on it and unlocked the door. The room wasn't to big, it had a small kitchen that was connect to the living room, to the left was the kitchen and straight ahead was the living room while in-between the two was where the room and bathroom is located. Lucy walked in first with Vega and went straight to the bedrooms, she started to unpack some of the items in her bag while the boys took a look around.

After Lucy had finished unpacking she went into the kitchen and immediately started to prepare some food them but made sure to cook a large amount to feed Natsu. Kei and Natsu were currently discussing what to do for this mission and even though they didn't really like each other they still managed to bring up a few ideas for a plan that they would have to ask Erza about, then Natsu suddenly remembered something he had been meaning to ask.

"Hey Kei?" said boy looked up at Natsu and tilted his head to the side in curiosity,

"Hmm?" he hummed in response.

"What magic do you use?"

"Actually i have been wondering that too," Lucy added as she walked in with three bowls of spaghetti and some fish for the exceeds, Kei looked surprised for a moment before he smiled.

"Well im a takeover mage!" Natsu inwardly rolled his eyes, to him it sounded pretty girly unless you were like Mira, he shivered at the thought of a second Mira, one was bad enough but another, just no. Lucy sat down on the couch beside Natsu and put her legs over his and began to eat while Natsu didn't care and just started to scarf his food down. Kei though was eating with a bit more manners then the pink haired dragon slayer, he eyed the interaction between the two and decided to just ask what has been plaguing his mind but tried to hide the jealousy within his voice.

"So~ are you two together?" Lucy nearly choked on her spaghetti when he asked that question. Lucy shook her head furiously trying to hide the deep blush on her face,

"No were not," Natsu looked a her confused weren't they together?

"Luce~ Were always together even now remember?" Lucy face palmed and shook her head. He was such a idiot, Kei looked like he was about to burst out laughing which just made Natsu irritated.

"Natsu he meant when two people were in a relationship," Lucy explained trying to get him to understand more. Natsu's forehead creased, Lucy was just stating obvious things that they already were doing or are.

"But Lucy, we are in a relationship, were best friends!" Kei couldn't hold back his laughter. Natsu was just so stupid, he wouldn't of judged if Natsu was six or seven but he was fourteen! Lucy sighed and ran her hand down her face,

"Natsu the type of relation-" Lucy looked at Natsu and saw him looking blankly at her, "You know what, never mind im not even going to try and explain this to you because this will just lead to an awkward conversation a parent would have with their kid." and with that Lucy left to take a shower (Lucy is going to sing in the background). Natsu and Kei heard the shower turn on while Natsu could hear much more. He heard Lucy hum a unknown tune but he guessed she had made it herself (song is by: Owl city, i don't own it, and im changing up some of it its called: This isn't the End).

**"An three year old girl had a panic attack  
'Cause the mother she loved left and never looked back  
No longer the hero she counted on  
She told her she loved her and then she was gone"**

Kei's eyes widened, she could sing like that? Her song sounds sad but why? He turned to Natsu to see him with a worried expression on his face while he was starring at the door leading to the bathroom.

"Hey Natsu-san?" said boy looked up and looked at the electric green eyed boy. Kei wanted to ask him why Lucy sounded so sad but he wasn't sure if he should ask so he just said,

"Lucy-san's voice is amazing~" Natsu nodded absent mindedly and continued to stare at the only thing blocking his path from checking to see if his Lucy was okay. A door.

**"She tried to look happy in front of her friends  
But knew that she'd never feel normal again  
She fought back the tears as they filled her eyes  
And wanted her back just to tell her goodbye"**

Natsu clenched his fists, he could tell Lucy was still suffering from what happened before she met Mora, and the last part she sung where she 'tried to look happy in front of her friends' made him all the more angry. She should have told him she was hurting, i mean sure Lucy wasn't really open to people other then their small group but he didn't know she kept all this bottled up. He felt hurt that Lucy didn't trust them enough to let her guard down, or she was just scarred to open up that much to anyone because the people she previously opened up to all left her hurting.

**"When the rain falls down  
When it all turns around  
When the light goes out  
This isn't the end**"

But...

**"Her mom was a good girl that everyone liked  
But nobody knew she was dying inside  
She promised her family she'd be alright  
And then with a gunshot she left them behind"**

He was different, they all were. They wouldn't leave her in the blink of an eye like her mothers or hurt her and ones closest to her like her father, she was hurting. Heck they all were. They all had strange, hurtful and sad pasts but eventually they would all find closure. All the Fairy Tail members had something agonizing happen in their past but nonetheless the found their way to them and allowed them to help, even though it doesn't make them feel much better it would always help to know they have a friend their who's there for them. All of them,

**"When the rain falls down  
When it all turns around  
When the light goes out  
This isn't the end"**

Cana. She would be there, she knows what its like to loose a mother and have no real father, she knows what Lucy was going through though her father may not have done such horrible things to her mother he didn't even know she existed and still doesn't.

**"When the rain falls down**  
**When it all turns around**  
**When the light goes out**  
**This isn't the end, no."**

Gray, he would be there for her like the rest. His dreams were plagued by a evil beast, Deloria for all he knew his parents were dead. Then he was taken in by Ur who had her own problems, and she ended up dying at the hands of Deloria he blamed himself for what happened and he even lost his 'brother' like figure after that incident. He still doesn't know where any of them may be if they are living but he knows what it feels like to have something precious to you be taken away by evil.

**"The role of a mother she never deserved  
She abandoned her daughter and never returned  
And over the years though the pain was real  
She finally forgave him and started to heal**"

Erza, she was forced from her home much like Lucy or she would have suffered the consequences, and when she finally got out and into hiding she helped a girl younger then her and helped her hide, resulting in her being taken instead. She lived in a building they were using for 'the tower of heaven' project, forced into slavery, she worked for years until she and her friends along with he other prisoners held captive there took it over. After everything happed her and her best friend separated, for he wanted to stay and make a life in the tower while she just wanted to break free like she had promised. Erza would know how it feels to loose someone that had promised to never leave her alone and yet they still did, she's still looking for that missing link and takes jobs to get her mind off of it and devotes herself to Fairy Tail but there is still a part of her that is actively thinking of them.

**"How close is the ending, well, nobody knows  
The future's a mystery and anything goes  
Love is confusing and life is hard  
You fight to survive 'cause you made it this far**"

And him. He could help her, he knows what its like to loose you family then meet someone so kind and generous to let him stay with him and teach him things he would have never learned on his own and then just have them walk out of their life a few years later. He never knew his parents from his knowledge at least but he always felt something missing even when he met his adoptive father. A piece was missing from the puzzle. His life before he met Igneel was unknown to him and anybody else but he still lived on. After Igneel had left it was hard for him to open up, the dragon he saw as his father left him after years of being together, leaving nothing behind but the scaled scarf he always kept safely around his neck.

**"It's all too astounding to comprehend  
It's just the beginning this isn't the end  
It's just the beginning this isn't the end**"

He wasn't always so happy go lucky, he only became this way after he opened up to his friends at Fairy Tail, they helped him heal he no longer felt so frustrated and lonely inside, he had friends there for him. That's what he wanted Lucy to see, she had told her story to them though brief it was still something they could help her with, and he noticed a small bit of shine returned to her eyes after she let that information go and let them comfort her. But there was still a lot missing to what her eyes looked like now, he wanted her to share everything with them, she could rely on them, that's what he wanted her to feel. Sure they may feel hurt that she kept things to herself and kept all the pain so she could suffer alone,

But better to get hurt by the truth than comforted with a lie.

**― Khaled Hosseini**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**~QOoOQ~**

_**"You don't really think you can defeat a dragon all on your own do you?"**_

* * *

**Hey guys. I haven't really updated this much have I? And i know its short but i didn't have much ideas and you all wanted an update so i just made this one up. The last line there is a quote i got so obviously i don't own it! Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Dragon

**Long time no read!**

**Its been so long since I updated this**

**I hope you guys aren't too disappointed with this chapter**

**since its probably pretty short for a long awaited update.**

**Thank you guys for supporting me**

**and this story even though you had to wait so long.**

**I like seeing all the reviews you guys write**

**it reminds me that you guys are still waiting for an update.**

**I really hope you guys don't mind the changes I made,**

**I have so much planned for the next few chapter of this,**

**Im so excited to write them and get your opinions.**

**I think you will like them so look forward to it.**

**I really hope you guys**

**So I hope you enjoy this~**

**Love ya~**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Dragon**

**~QOoOQ~**

_**"You don't really think you can defeat a dragon all on your own do you human?" **_

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

The next day Team Natsu and Kei went out in search for the dragon. The towns people were still a little nervous about having five teenagers defeat a dragon that has been terrorizing their town for awhile but they had to put their trust in the Fairy Tail members. Erza still had this sinking feeling about the mission, maybe she was just being paranoid about coming face to face with a real dragon but she just couldn't shake it away, she desperately tried to distract herself with her cake or exchanging fighting techniques with Kei but none of that helped. She sighed and continued to walk behind Lucy and Natsu, the two of them just wanted to see if the dragon was actually real, even considered the possibility that the dragon may be able to tell them where their dragons were. She felt bad for the two, they were trying so hard to hang onto the hope that they may one day see Mora and Igneel, she wanted to help support them and their hopes but she just wasn't sure about it herself.

She looked up at the multicolored sky, they had already wasted a full day searching for the dragon but still with no luck they continued to search in the light of the setting sun. She heard a large yawn from beside her and looked to see a extremely worn out Kei, poor thing, he probably wasn't used to walking around as much as they had, of course in the beginning Lucy had complained about her legs being sore , even now she does, but not as often and Daisuke hadn't even complained once but that yawn just proved that he needed to rest. She looked over to her partners and decided she should speak up on his behalf,

"Hey! Maybe we should set up camp now? I'm getting a little tired..." she called out. The trio looked back at her with a raised brow, Erza being tired? They glanced over to Kei and immediately understood, they avoided the topic of stopping for him to save him the embarrassment. They began to set up camp as Lucy took a look around to see if there was anything suspicious, Natsu looked over in the direction the blonde went worriedly, she had seemed pretty upset last night when she went to bed, he wasn't sure if it was because she was thinking of the towns people or that the dragon wasn't Mora or Igneel. He hoped that it wasn't the latter, sure he was disappointed that the dragon turned out to be a different one then their dragons but he wouldn't give up searching for Igneel. Sighing, he looked down at his hands before getting back to work on their camp for the night, he just hoped she would be fine alone.

.

.

.

_'Will I ever really find her?' _the blonde asked herself doubtfully. She slashed a stick to each side as she passed through the brush, it had been a little while since she separated herself from the group, she was just so discouraged finding out that this dragon wasn't who she nor Natsu were looking for. _'Maybe I should just give up? It's been twelve years since I've seen her last and it's been Thirteen for Natsu.' _she sighed when she came to an opening, walking further in the cliff she noticed it was a cliff and sat down at the edge, allowing one leg to swing over the edge as she propped her arm up on the other. She gazed out at the setting sun as a silent tear slipped out of her eye, _'Mora, it's been so long since I've seen you. When are coming back to me? Don't you miss me like I do? Are you with Igneel? Does he miss Natsu? Do you know that were searching for both of you?' _more tears followed the first as she kept asking her unspoken questions. She looked up at the setting sun, tears stained her pale complexion, one can only fill a jar with water so much until everything spills over, and now her jar was overflowing. Running a hand through her hair she looked up,

"Did you even think of how we would feel!?" she cried out. "Do you know how long Natsu and I have been waiting!?" her strangled sobs echoed around her as she pulled her legs into her chest, her voice barely audible now she asked, "Did you really mean that you loved me?" Her body shook violently, she was so tired of searching and getting her hopes up only to later have them crushed, she really wanted to continue her search for Mora but after searching for so many years she was starting to lose hope that she would ever return. Suddenly she felt something soft brushing up against her back, not needing to turn around to know who it was she just continued to let her tears fall, bathed in the orange sunset.

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

"So you guys have know each other for that long?"

"Yeah, we've had a lot of fun together doing missions," the raven haired explained to the black haired teen next to him. "Most times though flame-shi- NATSU STOP EATING THE FIRE!" He continued and turned his head to see a certain salmon haired fire dragon slayer gobbling up there only source of heat. Natsu just looked at him with fire-filled cheeks and glared,

"I'mph shnot the ownwie wone who ruiens fings," he argued.

"Natsu!" a terrifying voice came from behind him, his body went rigid as he watched Gray and Kei hug each other in fear, swallowing the fire he smiled sheepishly as he turned to face the scarlet haired demon, "WHY WERE YOU EATING THE FIRE!?" She boomed. Cowering back in fear he shook his head repeatedly,

"E-Erza I-I was j-just-"

**_*ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!*_**

Everyone stilled at the booming roar of a dragon, Gray's eyes widened in fear when he heard this, it sounded so similar to one he hadn't heard for many years, his eyes flickered over to Erza to see her heated glare in the direction of the roar while next to him he could feel Kei shaking tremendously. Natsu's eyes hardened when he heard this, he looked down at Happy and noticed Vega was gone, from what his sensitive ears could pick up; this was not something friendly, to him it sounded more like a battle cry. Then suddenly his eyes widened as he looked around the camp, everyone was here but two; Lucy and Vega.

.

.

.

Her blonde hair whipped behind her as she sprinted away from the horrid beast; Vega beside her both desperately trying to inhale some much needed oxygen, her chocolate brown orbs flickered around her surroundings, she could still feel the magical pressure the dragon produced behind her, getting nearer and nearer with each second they ran. She looked over at her crystal blue exceed; both nodding at each other, Vega slowed down her speed so she was directly behind her partner and then grabbed the bag of her shirt and then lifted her into the air. Looking behind them; Lucy saw the dragon getting closer to them,

"Vega!"

"MAX SPEED!" The small crystal blue cat cried out, increasing her speed drastically allowing them to get a good hundred yards further from the dragon looking down, Lucy noticed a rather large opening surrounded by trees she nodded up at her exceed; a silent message telling her she should set her down there. She sped towards the opening and quickly set down the blonde before seating herself on the snow covered ground, her breathing was ragged from using up most of her magical energy trying to get away from the dragon, she felt a soft, cool hand patting her on the head and she smiled tiredly up at her partner. Lucy glared up at the approaching dragon; she swore she saw the thing smirk as it landed in front of her, a tremendous gust of wind following after the flaps of his large black wings. Setting one leg a little further behind then the other she took her stance and glared ferociously at the dragon,

"Why are you terrorizing the village!?" she questioned. The dragon's smirked grew as he let out a deep rumble which she knew as a dragons laugh, her eyes hardened,

_**"What do I need to explain to a weak human?" **_he laughed. Lucy clicked her tongue at the way he immediately criticized her strength, **_"You don't really think you can defeat a dragon all on your own do you human?" _**he snorted. She grinned up at him and allowed some magic to release through her arm making it look as if it were turning white,

"Well why don't we try?" she listened to the low rumble again and watched calmly with a serious expression on as the dragon stared into her eyes, in that moment she finally got a good look a the dragon, his scales were sparkling black beneath the moonlight, lightly specked with purple all over. His tail had the same black scales as the rest of his body but it looked as if there were purple flames radiating off of it, each flame getting smaller and smaller the closer they got to the end of his tail. His eyes though, he only had one, the other seemed to be forced shut by an old scar while the other was the same lovely purple as the flames on his tail.

**_"I like your spunk human. I'd like to know your name before I eat you~" _**he grinned. She rolled her beautiful brown orbs and tried to extinguish her anger.

"Lucy..."

**_"Hm, Lucy... Well I'm Ryuu the spirit dragon." _**he informed. Lucy rose a brow at this, a spirit dragon? Exactly what does a spirit dragon use as his element? Looking up she noticed the clouds beginning to block the moon as snow fell down heavier and heavier each minute, almost turning into a blizzard like state around them she smirked and got prepared as the dragon took in a large breath, **_"ROAR OF THE SPIRIT DRAGON!" _**Quickly grabbing her exceed she dodged the attack, just missing it by a hair, she grit her teeth together as she fought against the force of the wind while dodging the dragons attacks as she jumped back into the air she sucked in a deep breath, allowing the cool snowflakes to enter her mouth and then let out her own roar,

"SNOW DRAGONS ROAR!" The snow-filled beam narrowed toward Ryuu but despite his burly features he was pretty agile allowing him to dodge the attack Lucy sent towards him.

**_"Heh, so you're a dragon slayer?" _**she smiled and placed her foot on the tree behind her and launched herself at her opponent with a iced fist, she again, heard the low ruble of his laughter as she hit his leg, obviously amused with what little damage she had done to him. She continued to berate herself as she made her attacks, she was lucky she had a lot of her element pouring down on her otherwise she'd be done for, but the problem wasn't her magical strength it was her physical, her muscles were screaming for a break but she knew that if she took even one second to rest it could be her demise. She glanced over at her exceed through the thick falling snow and could see the worried look plastered to her face, she knew she was probably worrying everyone but what else could she do? Their camp was basically right outside the village from what she could see while flying with Vega so if she went to get help she would just basically lead Ryuu to the village.

She let out short and fast breaths, she looked at the small white puffs of smoke coming out of her mouth with every outtake of breath, she needed to get some rest soon or she would probably collapse, maybe she could send Vega for help? she shook her head, she couldn't risk putting her exceed in danger, she didn't want Vega to get caught up in any of Ryuu's attacks, which meant she just had to wait for everybody to come and find her. Again she leaped into the air towards the dragon with puffed cheeks, ready for a roar but just before she could release it she lost her momentum and then Ryuu released a gigantic roar of what could only be described as silver souls. Lucy cried out in pain as she was sent back toward where she came, allowing a small roar to escape her throat and stop the rest of his own, preventing further injuries.

"LUCY!"

Natsu looked down at the blonde in his arms, luckily he caught her mid air before more damage could be done to her, he shuddered at the thought of Laxus trying to murder him for letting Lucy get hurt,

**.**

**.**

_'MWAHAHAHAHAHAH, Dragneel your dead!' Lighting crackled around the blonde males body as he laughed manically at the salmon haired boy cowering in the corner, the a devilish Lucy appeared beside him,_

_'Yes Laxus-nii, Natsu got me hurt!'_

**.**

**.**

Mavis knows how bad that would hurt, he could just imagine the devil horns on the sides of Lucy's head. He shook his head to clear the insane thoughts he was having and looked down worriedly at his best friend, he watched her grimace in pain as she slowly opened her eyes, she smiled weakly at his worried expression and slowly pushed herself out of his arms,

"I'm fine, Natsu." she pushed off and launched herself at the dragon. He grinned at her strength and looked back at his teammates with a serious face,

"Erza, Gray, Kei. A dragon isn't something that is easy to defeat, it would probably take a hundred Erza's just to put a few cracks in 'em," she glared at him in response, "A dragon slayers magic is specifically made for battle against a dragon which means its easier for us to break a scale then it is for you." He glanced at them as he listened to the sounds of his friend battling against the dragon, "Can you guys fight while distracting him?" they nodded firmly and listened to Natsu's plan before breaking away to commence his plan. Natsu turned around just at the moment Lucy was sent flying into one of the trees, it was getting harder for him to see through the blizzard and he was getting worried for his team mates; Lucy, more specifically. He glared at the purple and black dragon, "Bastard," he yelled before charging at the dragon with flamed fists.

Swiftly, Ryuu moved his tail and smashed Natsu into a tree with all of his strength. The salmon haired teen just kicked himself off the tree and continuously hit the dragon with his attacks, often switching with Lucy so he could regain his strength, but he was running out of magical energy fast, with no fire source for him to eat he was basically powerless against the beast. His breathing was ragged as he watched Lucy mercilessly attack Ryuu, he wanted to help and he knew he had enough for one last, final, grand attack but he just had to wait until the right moment. Suddenly, Natsu was able to see bright orange flames and a black hoarse galloping through the battlefield and stopping directly in front of him,

**_"Natsu, eat my flames,"_** he heard the horse speak. He wasn't going insane right? He just heard the horse talk and then he thought, that voice sounded so much like,

"Kei?" he watched the horse nod and he smiled listening to Gray and Erza battle with the dragon, he nodded in thanks to Kei and ate some of his flames while looking at Lucy. She looked pretty beaten, her shirt and jeans were torn to shreds, revealing quite a bit of flesh, her hair was a matted mess and she had scrapes and bruises all over her body, her breathing was irregular as she looked at the raging battle with calculating eyes, but then, her eyes met his onyx ones. Silently, he gazed back at her, both having a conversation with the other only them knowing just what it was, she nodded hesitantly and then stood up simultaneously with him. He watched her suck in a huge amount of freezing cold snow and change her position (him doing the same as her only with flames), her face looked so serious and focused, slowly he could see her skin turning paler and paler, soon her oculd see white scales starting to cover her body, each sparkling with crystal blue tips. To him she looked beautiful.

He watched her slowly look over at him and he slightly chuckled at her surprised expression at his dragon force. He himself grew red scales with small orange flames at the end, his body erupted into flames, his shirt torn and couldn't help but admire the way his scales looked under the moonlight, just like hers they sparkled, but with a dangerous red. Then they both ran at each other, hands spread out in front of them until they laced their fingers together, they closed their eyes and focused their magic energy, the wind blew past them while everything else was silent, they could hear the rapids breaths of their friends and the large and slow breaths of the dragon. The battle had come to a momentary halt, and just as they heard Ryuu suck in a breath for another attack, their eyes opened, her eyes turning a beautiful crystal blue while his turned into a hazel color,

"DRAGON FORCE; UNISON RAID-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE/SNOW DRAGON!"

The blast of magical energy shell shocked everybody who stood in that field, Ryuu looked at the mass ball of magic power, fear evident in his features and in a second the white flames devoured him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After they returned to their camp Lucy stayed awake, she couldn't fall sleep no matter how hard she tried, at the moment she was laying in between Natsu and Kei staring up blankly at the roof of their tent. She sighed and rolled over to come face to face with a very awake Natsu Dragneel, he grinned at her asked quietly,

"Can't sleep?" she sighed and shook her head. Sitting up she took off her sweater and walked out of their tent to sit down on one of the logs from earlier, she inhaled deeply and relished in the feeling of the cool winter air hitting her skin, she didn't mind that she was barefoot and only wearing shorts and a T-shirt. She could hear the curtain from the tent move as her best friend walked out and sat next to her, neither spoke any words they just silently sat there on the log, her leaning her head on his shoulder while he leaned his head on top of hers. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way, he knew that she was brooding over Mora and Igneel, heck he was too but he couldn't mope around while his best friend was suffering. He could feel her trembling in his arms, "Are you cold?" he received a strangled giggle in reply, he hated that sound, the sound of her sobs mixed with a pathetic laugh.

"Natsu, you baka. Me being cold is like you thinking eating fire is disgusting. It's impossible." She heard his low chuckle and felt his chest vibrate from the sound, she loved the feeling of being pressed up against his heart, for some reason, it calmed her.

"Come on Luce, how could that ever happen. The day that happens will be the day that Ice-Princess stops stripping," she giggled but despite this, her tears spilled over. Her grip on his shirt tightened as she gazed out into the lightly falling snow,

"You know what's funny Natsu?" he hummed in questioned, pulling her closer, not liking the tears spilling out of her eyes. "I love the snow, it reminds me of Mora and yet I hate it, is that bad...?" she took in a shaky breath and stuck out her hand to catch a few snowflakes, allowing her body temperature to drop so she could handle them without melting. She was so tired and yet she just wanted to talk more with Natsu, she liked being around him and just talking to him, he wiped away her tears but more fell down, his kindness was overwhelming her, she missed her mother so much but she had Natsu now and he had her. They could never fully fill the holes in their hearts created by the absences of their dragons but they could do their best to patch all the cracks up. Slowly her eyes started to close and just before everything she went dark she swore she heard him whisper,

"I'll never leave you Luce, I promise."

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

_Around her was pure darkness, where was she? Last thing she remembered was falling asleep next to her best friend so why is she in a place with nothing but darkness surrounding it? She wasn't consumed by Ryuu in her sleep right? Looking around the blonde tried her hardest to identify anything familiar in this dark area but it was a failed attempt considering she couldn't even see her hands. Suddenly a blue light appeared, it looked like a small blue flame whisking around, and maybe there was wind? Cautiously she took a step toward the brilliant blue flame, she didn't know why but it gave her a feeling of reassurance and yet, at the same time, it scared her. The closer she got to the flames the brighter her surroundings got, she could finally see her hands, she was just a few centimeters away from it, reaching out, she hovered her hand around the flame when suddenly, it disappeared only to reappear a second later but in a farther location._

_Again she approached the flame this time though, it was larger than the last, curiosity go the best f her and she lightly jogged over to the new flame but just like the last it disappeared right before she could reach it. Again and Again the flame would disappear just to be found moments later further into the darkness, each time the blue flame grew in size until finally the flame was just a little taller than the dragon she had faced earlier, again she cautiously reached out her hand toward the flames but just before she could a booming voice stopped her,_

_**"Humans are foolish, just as I thought."**_

_Her head snapped up at those words, letting out a squeak of surprise in the process, her eyes landed on the blue flame, but this time there was a large animalistic, black shadow behind the blue flame. The figure seemed so similar to the dragon she had seen before, he couldn't have been the same dragon though, no it was impossible he was already dead, killed at the hands of the humans he found to be so weak. She stumbled back and landed on her back as a result, she heard the familiar low ruble of the dragon, this was a dragon._

_"You're a dragon." she concluded. She watched the shadow of the dragons head bob up and down to confirm her accusation, looking around her she could finally see what her surroundings looked like. Both the walls and floors were made dull grey colored stones, the room was quite spacious and on the opposite end of where she was she could see a rather large area with, what looked like hay, with black, metal bars surrounding it. Behind her she could see shackles and chains hanging off the walls and in her opinion it seemed like a place where you torture somebody. "Where are we?"_

**_"Somewhere where you will soon be well acquainted with..." _**_he chuckled. She raised a brow at his choice of words and then decided to ask the question that's been bugging her,_

_"I haven't been eaten in my sleep have I?"_

_**"You really are a foolish human. No, you are sleeping, I am with you in your dreams right now."**_

_"Oh~ So you're not actually real..."_

**_"Again, foolish. I am real you dimwitted human, I am communicating with you through your dreams, we will only be in contact when you are asleep." _**_Cocking her head to the side she stared dubiously at the form of the dragon she was speaking to, why can she only speak with him through her dreams? What does he exactly want with her? Getting up and onto her feet she glared at the figure,_

_"And how am I supposed to believe you? For all I know I could just be going insane and dreaming this all up~" she questioned._

_**"..."**_ _at first the dragon did nothing but stare at the blonde through the flames, he really had no way of explaining things to her before the time he was supposed to, staring down at her, he spoke. _**_"Lucy, for now all I will say is this; the darkness will speak to you at night, whispering their evil deeds, insanity follows the darkness of the moon. It's time for you to see what evil can truly be." _**_His words were spoken calmly with a sharp edge to them, his words paralyzed her, what did all this mean, if she really was dreaming this then she just hoped it was some nightmare. 'Insanity follows the darkness of the moon.' What does he even mean by that? She looked up at him, fear evident in her eyes and then she spoke,_

_"W-What do you mean, who are you?"_

**_"Its time for you to awaken Lucy Kuroshima..."_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**~QOoOQ~**

**_"W-Who are you!?"_**

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TIRED! I have been typing this since 1PM and I finally got it up! WOOOOOO! So what did you guys think? Was it good enough for waiting such a long time? Sorry I know its not too interesting, so you guys noticed I changed some things regarding Lucy's dream like state, it is no longer Andromeda who is speaking to Lucy and the arrangement of her powers have changed too. Hopefully you guys don't mind that little change, and again I am sorry for putting a spoiler in that chapter, it really wasn't supposed to be there. Also regarding what the dragons last words meant when he said 'Lucy Kuroshima, its a last name Kuro-meaning Black and Shima-meaning island. As a small side not, which I will include in my other updates, recently my friend and I have come up with an story idea, I also have a few other but I said I wouldn't post them until I finish I think one or two more stories but it depends. When we come out with the official summary for our conjoined one and I finish the other summaries I will post the summaries on an A/N and there will be a poll on my profile page. Hopefully you guys will enjoy those stories but manly I just what you guys to vote on which ever one you would like me to publish first and then a week after the poll is opened I will see which one you guys would like okay? So hopefully you guys will give me your votes!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragons Mark

**And I am back!**

**Are you guys surprised I updated so quickly?**

**Well I have some good ideas for the next few chapters **

**and I just had to get them out!**

**You guys hapoy?**

**I hope so...**

**I'm glad to hear you guys are enjoying my story so far**

**it's nice to hear from you guys**

**so don't be shy and let me know what u think of**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Dragons Mark**

**~QOoOQ~**

_**"W-Who are you!?"**_

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!"

Cheerful voices resounded around the Fairy Tail guild as the blonde 16 year old recieved congratulations on becoming a year older. She squealed in delight at the surprise, she, Team Natsu and Kei had just come back from their mission of defeating the spirit dragon Ryuu and she was glad to be home, she had woken up in a cold sweat that morning due to her dream. After awakening like that in her tent she decided to not tell anyone of her strange dream and took a walk around, of course still bare foot which she later got scolded for by Erza. Though that didn't dampen her mood, after speaking with Natsu that night she felt better about what was going on and he promised that the two of them would go looking for Mora and Igneel later that day, but only after she had spent some time with everyone in the guild.

Walking up to her blood-related family members she smiled and gave them a hug, she giggled a little when she noticed Makarov had tears in his eyes,

"Happy birthday my dear granddaughter," he grinned at her and handed her a small, wrapped box. "This is from us and then there is one from the guild," Again, she smiled and opened up the small box to reveal a silver key. The key had very simple features on it, not much to look at but she recognized the sign anywhere,

"A Nikora~" she squealed and launched at her grandfather with open arms and gave him a hug along with the kiss on the cheek, doing the same to her older brother. "Thank you so much!" then she was handed a gift from the rest of the guild members, she thanked them and looked inside to see a brand new out fit again she smiled happily at the present and turned to her nakama, "Thank you Minna!" they all cheered in response to her thankful words, she shook her head at their rowdiness and walked over to her teammates, "Thank you guys~"

"Happy birthday Lu/ Lucilia/ Lucy," she grinned at them and struck up a conversation,

"So Kei? What do you think of the guild so far?" he glanced around nervously, laughing slightly at the rowdiness of the guild. He still wasn't sure himself but this place felt different then any guild he had been in,

"I don't really know, but its different, I know that much."

"Yeah, as you can see were not exactly normal..." she motioned toward the brawl that started in the guild, of course Natsu being in the center of it, she sighed at her partners idiocy. "Baka's... You better not come near Erza's cake~" she warned."

"Oi! Lucy!" turning her head slightly she saw Gray glaring at her, "Were not all weird, I am most certainly normal." Rolling her eyes she nodded exaggeratedly,

"Yes Gray, because stripping in the middle of that statement _totally_ makes it believable..." she told him sarcastically, glancing down at his missing shirt and pants.

"HOW THE HELL DOES THIS HAPPEN!?"

"STRIPPER PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"WHAT'D YA CALL ME FLAME-SHIT!?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

The blonde groaned and banged her head on the table, those two were always at each others necks and the day that they would actually get along will be the day that the Fairy Tail brawls stop; never. She heard a low chuckle from in front of her and glanced up to see Kei laughing at the two tee boys fighting in the middle of all the chaos, she smiled slightly seeing his smiling face, she was happy he was enjoying himself until she heard a large smacking noise and felt something soft hit her cheek. Cautiously swiping it off she put the sticky substance in her mouth before her eyes widened,

"Strawberry cake..." she looked over to the side to see a very evil looking Erza, she snapped her head over and Kei's direction, who at the moment was picking cake out of his hair before she ducked under the table, pulling him down with her. "Stay down here for a bit..."

"Why?"

"WHO KILLED MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!?"

No more words needed to be spoken.

.

.

.

"I told you~ You shouldn't have done anything near Erza while she was eating her cake~" the blonde teased the rosy haired male, who in reply, turned his head to the side and clicked his tongue.

"It wasn't my fault that Ice-prick's underwear smacked into Erza's cake..." he mumbled his weak defense. Raising a brow at his supposed innocence she leaned forward, elegantly crossing one leg over the other,

"No? Then I wonder who it was who lit Gray's underwear on fire? Romeo? He's no more then a two, and I don't recall anyone else using fire magic like you so do tell who could possibly burn an Ice-Make mages underwear, Natsu?" He glared at her slightly and then suddenly smirked,

"Loke!"

"Eh? Who's Lo-ker?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. At first, a surprised expression took over the salmon haired teens face before realization hit him like a brick,

"Okay well Its Loke, L-O-K-E and Third, you probably haven't met him yet because he's been avoiding you like you avoid Ji-Chan..." The blonde shivered at the thought of her the master when he first found out she was his granddaughter,

_'I-I have a g-granddaughter?'_

_'Yay, Mustache man in grandpa!'_

_'KAWAII I HAVE A GRANDAUGHTER! AND SHE DOSENT SMELLI LIKE A-A BOY~'_

"Yeah but my circumstances are understandable..." she grumbled. "What's his reason?"

"He is afraid of Celestial Mages..."

"Eh?! But I'm a dragon slayer too!"

_"PASSENGERS PLEASE STAY SEATED, WE ARE ABOUT TO LEAVE THE STATION,"_

"Blugh."

.

.

.

After the train ride they began searching for a few hours but still since they had no rumors or anything to go off of they began to set up camp, empty handed. Lucy sighed and sat down in front of the fire her partner made, patiently she waited for him to come back with some food for them to eat, mostly because he ate it on the way there. She sighed and laid back onto the log behind her, she closed her eyes and thought about the dream she had the other night. She didn't even know if it really was just a 'dream', maybe what the dragon had said was true? Maybe something was going to happen to her? Then why did he call Lucy Kuroshima? He got her last name wrong, so maybe her brain is just messed up. She sighed and lifted her head up as she cradled it in her hands. Her head hurt just thinking of all the things going on with her, but for now she needed to focus on searching for Igneel and Mora with Natsu, that was most important.

"Luce!"

Turning her head she smiled when she saw the amount of fish he had collected he grinned at her and handed her the food, not trusting himself to cook the fish well enough, she giggled and began putting the fish over top the fire. The salmon haired teen watched with a small smile as he secretively grabbed a small, white box from his travel bag,

"So how do you want yours cooked, fried? Burn-"

"Luce,"

"Eh?" Turning her attention away from the fish she looked over at Natsu and noticed his outstretched hand with a white box; him facing the side with tinted pink cheeks,

"Happy Birthday Lucy," looking back up at his face and back down to his hands, cautiously, she took the gift and looked at him once more for consent to open it, "go ahead, its your gift."

"Thank you," smiling sweetly at him she carefully pulled of the lid to reveal a silver key, "The hunting dogs?" he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Sorry I know its kind of a lame gift but-" he was interrupted by two arms wrapping around his neck and a soft sensation on his cheek, shifting his gaze to the side, he saw his blonde best friend giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and smiled brightly,

"They're not lame" she protested and held out the key in front of her. " Im gonna make a contract with them~" she stood up and faced the opposite direction of his view point,

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirit! Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the Hunting dogs; Canis Major!" Two large dogs appeared before the two teen's, though both looked a little more like a wolf. One had more jagged and rough black hair with small, red eyes while the other seemingly, had smooth, grey hair with emerald green eyes. Both bowed down in front of her and let out a howl toward the moon,

"Eh? The black one said he is named Katashi while the 'dimwitted one', as he said, is Katsuo." Katashi howled again, "Oh! And that they will serve their master whenever," looking back at him in astonishment she pointed a accusing finger at him,

"ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT PART DOG OR SOMETHING!?"

"OI! I AM A DRAGON SAYER LIKE YOU YA' KNOW!"

"Honestly," she sighed, placing one arm across her stomach while the other against her head. "I swear sometimes you are more of an animal then my brother..."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to know..." she warned. Looking back at the, seemingly amused hunting dogs she smiled and crouched down, " You guys don't need to bow to me, we are friends after all, right?" Hesitantly, they got up from their position and walked over to her before rubbing their noses against her legs then disappearing with a final howl.

"He said that they are available whenever they are needed 'Princes'." he faked a bow. A tick mark appeared on her forehead at his mocked bow and she glared down at him,

"Shut up," she flicked his forehead before sighing and walking over to her sleeping bag. "Lets just get some sleep,"

"Hai! Lucy-_sama_," he grinned. Stopping her movements she straightened up and spoke without turning around,

"Pleas, don't call me that..." and with that she laid down in her sleeping bag. While still curious, Natsu crawled into his sleeping bag and stared at the back facing at him, for a minute there her voice seemed almost, sad. He sighed quietly and looked up at the snow-filled sky, boy how he would hate to have normal body heat at the moment. "Natsu?" startled, his head snapped to the side just in time to see the redness of Lucy's ears as she tucked in a strand of hair behind it while pulling the cover over her a bit more. "Thank you..." He smiled softly at her back before closing his eyes, content with her words, he rolled onto his side before saying;

"Goodnight Luce," a small smile of her own appearing as she closed her eyes, the last thing being the snow filled sky that she saw before darkness.

"Goodnight, Natsu..."

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

_Again. Darkness. That's all she could see. Her hands trembled as she desperately clutched her nightgown, tugging it further to her mid-thy, somehow she could see the small white puffs of air she exhaled, it was white and pure and she wasn't sure why she could see it but she knew that something had changed since the last time she had been in this. Cautiously she took a step forward just as the small blue flame appeared, like the last time it continued to reappear and disappear, each time getting larger and larger until it was the size of the dragon. She glared up at the shadow, not liking that she was speaking to him again,_

_"What do you want with me!?" her anger boiled over as she began to scream at the beast, she didn't even know who the dragon was and yet he seemed to know exactly who she was but she didn't understand why he called her 'Lucy Kuroshima', it didn't make sense, she was no longer a Heartfillea, she was a Winter, taking after Mora. The figure showed nothing to answer her question but simply tilted its head, "Who are you!?" She heard him exhale a large amount of air before his head seemed to get closer to the flames. She looked around her and she could see that they were no longer in the stoned confinement they were in before, now they were in a field covered in snow, each tree bare with crystal-like ice hanging off the branches, it almost looked like her and Mora's home._

**_"Lucy, it is time for you to awaken," _**_her grip on her nightgown tightened even, so much her knuckles began to turn white. What did this mean? What did any of this mean? She couldn't understand anything, she needs to awaken? From what? She knew she was sleeping but surely he didn't mean awaken from her sleep, it wouldn't make much sense to her if he did mean that, but then again, none of it made sense. All the things the dragon was saying sounded more like warnings, words filled with worry and yet a malicious voice spoke within it, it was like there were two totally different people within the one beast, she couldn't help but wonder what this dragons true intentions were, did it wish to harm her? Or did it just like to torment her in her dreams. _

_"What do you mean by that!? None of what you're saying makes any sense!" the temperature seemed to drop as her anger escalated, she demanded answers and she wasn't going to take the silence he was giving her, "Just who are you!?" again, silence was the only thing she was answered with, she was so frustrated, she just wanted some answers as to what his purpose of contacting her was. Finally she heard him release another large breath before he spoke._

**_"Everything will be explained soon, human, you remember that plush dragon your fellow dragon slayer got you, yes?" _**_she nodded and waited for him to continue. **"You were always meant to receive that plush, because I was the one in it. Lucy, I put part of my soul in that plush, you will know soon why I did that even if I could contact you like so..." **her head hurt, all the things he was saying were confusing, small bits and pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together but she knew he wouldn't give her all the pieces she needed, she would have to find out on her own. **"Look straight ahead and into the flames." **Doing as she was told she stared right into the blue flames and slowly she could see a small opening, slowly she was able to identify the features of the dragon, and like when she first met him something gave her comfort but it terrified her._

_His entire upper body was covered in black, round scales only fit for a dragon, each decorated by spiraling blue marks, the color of the flames he had hid behind. His lower body is a gray color almost like the stone room they had been in earlier but a little lighter then that, to her though they seemed more smooth then a rock would be, his head is the same color as his upper body, decorated in those blue swirls, it was round with four, large, elongated scales that pointed towards his tail His mouth, full of razor sharp teeth, like a beast should, his wings could be compared to that of a bird, feather like though not as delicate, and a couple attached to the end of his tail. Though his eyes, his eyes were pure white with a small round, black dot in the middle, and they seemed to pierce her soul. She gasped at the sight and watched as her small dragon plush, which she had been sleeping beside, come out of his mouth and land right in front of her with a mysterious blue essences around it._

_"W-Who are you!?"_

**_"You may not know of me but, I am Acnoligia the Chaos dragon," _**_he explained. She shook her head, she had never heard this name before but she guessed that he was someone who was well known among the people, she watched as he nodded down toward the plush. **"Now you will see why I have put a part of my soul in that thing..." **and with that the plush began to morph with the blue essences around it, no longer taking the form of the dragon, she could only watch, paralyzed, as it circled around her right arm. Slowly the black and blue began to wrap around all of her arm and around her shoulder and neck, she didn't even know why she was standing there without protest but something told her not to move, **"Lucy, it is time." **__With that the blue and black essences latched onto her skin and began to create something,_

_"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"_

_The pain was excruciating, her arm, it felt as if it were being ripped to shred while at the same time burning, she dropped to her knees in pain and held her arm but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get rid of the colors. He cries of pain seemed to echo in the snow covered field, not even the coldness of the snow could ease the pain, her breathing became ragged, heavy and quick paced, she arched her back in pain and screamed even louder then before. She didn't care if her voice hurt Acnoligia's sensitive ears, she didn't give a shit whether the whole world heard she jut wanted to stop it. The burning feeling intensified the more she struggled but slowly, the pain started to dissipate as her eyes slowly started to close, falling to the ground with her arm in front of her, the last thing she could see was a strange mark on her arm before everything went black._

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

"-cy... -ucy... LUCY!"

Chocolate brown orbs snapped open to be met with familiar onyx eyes, her breathing was ragged as her heartbeat continued to beat at a fast pace, she noticed Natsu had his hands were on either side of her head as he peered down, worriedly at her, she closed her eyes and leaned back into her pillow letting out a sighing the process. "Luce, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." Her body stiffened at his words, that mark that she saw before she woke up, it couldn't really be on her right now right? That would have to be impossible, but then again she noticed the plush dragon she had been sleeping beside was no longer there. Hurriedly, she pulled her right arm out form under her sleeping back and sure enough, there was large black mark that reached all the way to her neck. Natsu's eyes widened at the mark, "Lucy? What's wrong with your arm?" she propped herself up on her other elbow and studied the marking on her arm.

"I-I..." she stuttered before se quickly lifted her nightgown over her head and turned her back to her best friend, just missing the blush that appeared on his face, "Natsu, is there more of it on my shoulder and neck?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, it kind of looks like... a dragon," he told her as her gently brushed his fingertips over the marking. He wasn't sure what these markings meant but he didn't like it, waking up to Lucy screaming in the middle of the night and then finding a strange black, dragon mark on her right arm, shoulder and neck made him worry all the more. He watched as her body shook and he didn't know what he should do, she looked terrified of the mark but how could he help her when he didn't even know what was going on? "Luce? Why do you have this on you?" she shook her head dismissively,

"I really don't know all of what's going on but..." she began to explain to him about the dreams she's had so far, how she would be in the black abyss of her dream, how she would follow the blue flames, the figure behind the flames, the riddle, finally seeing the dragon, the marking and finally about the dragons name. "He called himself Acnoligia, the Chas dragon. When he told me this he said I may know of his name, does that mean others know it?" she was generally confused about this. She felt the salmon haired teen still behind her and slowly she turned her head to see a frozen expression on his face, he looked like he was deep in thought, eyebrows scrunched together, eyes pensive, and pursed lips. "Natsu?"

"Luce, I cant really help you with this but when you are around that dragon I want you to be very cautious, okay?" she tilted her head to the side in question.

"Why?"

"Luce, please just... promise me that?" she nodded and grabbed his hand in reassurance. "For now we cant let anyone see that mark, I know this is dangerous but you need to know what Acnoligia wants with you before we can find a way to figure things out."

"Natsu do you know something about Acnoligia," after she asked this question he became silent, she knew he knew something that she didn't and she wanted to know why he wasn't saying anything about it but she couldn't force him to tell her even if she was involved in the situation. She sighed and looked down at the mark, form what she could see and what Natsu had explained about it apparently the markings that spiraled from the back of her arm to the front, was the tail and a little above her elbow was the body of the dragon (and wings) while the neck and head stopped around her neck. Looking down she could see a small fraction of the dragon head and she thought, that the dragon marked looked similar to the way Acnoligia looked but with a less round head as the chaos dragon. She wrapped her slender fingers around the necklace her dragon had given her and looked up at the sky, it was still snowing, and from what she could tell, it was early in the morning she sighed and rummaged through the bag she had packed and puled out some new clothes. Natsu raised a brow,

"What are you doing Luce?"

"I'm never going to be able to get back to sleep now so I might as well go out and search for our dragons, what do you think?"

"You know I'm up for it!" he grinned before grabbing his usual clothing and pulled it on. Nodding to herself she grabbed a pair of gray jeans and pulled them on and looked at the shirt, usually she wouldn't wear shirts with long sleeves but because of the mark she now had to hide she decided to do something, gripping the left shoulder of her shirt she began to tug as hard as she could before, finally she could hear the tearing of the seams. She disposed of the extra cloth and pulled it over her head, the right sleeve was still attached which covered the mark perfectly while her other arm was exposed a little passed her shoulder and since it was originally designed as a turtle neck shirt the rest of the mark on her neck and shoulder was covered. She smiled and pulled on her favorite pair of black combat boots that stopped at her shin, she looked over at Natsu and saw him looking at the piece of cloth on the ground, "Why did you tear your shirt?"

"Do I really ever where long sleeves?" he shook his head, he remembered her wearing them a couple times but considering how she was never really cold she mostly wore short sleeves or tank tops. He shrugged and the two continued to pack up their things before once again starting their search for Mora and Igneel, they kept silent for awhile, there wasn't really much to talk about, hey could have spoken about the things going on with Lucy but neither spoke up, both of their exceeds went on a mission together so they didn't have the presences of their partners, the blonde looked up at the sky and sighed, she just hoped they could find them soon, she missed them both.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a few hours of searching they finally took a small rest, Natsu looked at the blonde in front of him, her eyes were closed, one leg stretched out while the other was pressed together, her arm resting on her knee, while the other was laid across her stomach as she laid against the tree, bathed in the morning sunlight. She seemed a little tired to him and he was glad that she could get a small amount of rest during their break but he knew she was wanting to keep searching, he did too but they would have to go back soon or the others would start to worry, and he knew Laxus already didn't like them being gone for more then this long without the others with them. He knew Laxus didn't like the fact that Lucy was pushing herself in her missions and then look for her dragon a day or two later, but he also knew that the lightning dragon slayer cared too much for his baby sister to tell her she couldn't look for the dragon that took care of her for those three years.

Natsu stared at the small bit of the mark on her wrist and his eyes hardened. Acnoligia. He knew about him, he was the black dragon that followed under Zeref's order, he didn't know what the chaos dragon wanted with his best friend but he made a promise to himself that he would help her in any way he could if he ever found out she was in danger. Same goes for the situation at hand, he would just have to find a way to help, it may take him a long time but he would surely do something. He leaned his against the long and looked to the sky, what could that dragon possibly want with Lucy? And why now? Why not earlier? Why just when she turned sixteen?

There had to have been some reason for all of this and they had to find out, he knew the best thing to do would be to tell Makarov or Levy bout this to get information but they cant know the dragons true intentions and plus he doubted that he should tell anyone, for fear that something might happen to his best friend. His eyes snapped back up to her face when he noticed Lucy looking at him,

"Natsu we should keep looking," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking it in the process, "What?" she asked him, getting up from her position against the tree.

"You know Laxus will have my head if we come back to late," she snorted and looked at him,

"Just a little more, there's an opening just ahead," he nodded in agreement and followed after her. Sure enough, a few minutes later they came to an opening, Lucy looked around the are it almost looked like where she and Mora lived, averting her eyes she walked toward the large gray cave in the middle of the opening, looking behind her she could see Natsu lighting his fist on fire and so she grabbed her brand new keys and held them to her side as she and Natsu walked side by side into the cave. The further in the went the darker the cave seemed to be, her grip tightened slightly on her keys, not wanting to damage them she took slow, deep breaths to steady her beating heart, she could see the fire on Natsu's hand intensify to try and brighten their surroundings but they could only see a few inches ahead of them.

_***Tmp...Tmp...Tmp***_

Their movements stilled at the peculiar noise, this wasn't some noise water would make dripping in the cave, it sounded more like popping noises, glancing over to her partner they nodded at each other and cautiously continued their steps, straining their sensitive ears to hear the strange noises over top of their own breaths and footsteps.

**_*TMP...TMP...TMP*_**

The sounds were louder now, which meant they were closer, Natsu held up a hand in front of Lucy, signaling her too stay and though she wnted to, she put up little resistance and waited for him to tell her to follow. She watched her salmon haired friend walk further and further away from her until he suddenly stopped and turned to her, he motioned her over with his hand, movements stiff, slowly she approached him and looked over his shoulder to see a pure white dragon. Her eyes widened and she raised her keys into the air,

"OPEN GATE OF THE HUNTING DOGS; CANES VENATICI!"

Both Katashi and Katsuo appeared in front of them, both growling at the dragon, and for some reason a small golden light could be seen through the black cloth around Lucy's arm, the salmon haired boy looked to her arm and rolled up her sleve to see the dragon mark glowing a golden color,

"Luce..?"

"It can wait!" she replied briskly, and pointed toward the still dragon, "We need to make sure that thing wont try anything like the last one..." tilting his head to the side with closed eyes he concentrated on the mythical creature,

"Its weak," he mumbled.

"Katashi! Katsuo!"

"Wait!" Natsu's voice echoed through the cave, both hunting dogs and Lucy looked at him curiously, "Lucy, focus on his magical pressure..." she gave a him an 'are you fucking kidding me look' but did so anyways and closed her eyes. To her astonishment the magical pressure it produced was extremely low for a dragon, she looked at the dragon again before slowly approaching, Katashi and Katsuo a step behind her. Slowly, she reached out her hand and tried to touch the creature but just before she could the dragon, or what appeared to be, started to deform before finally disappearing, leaving a bundle of cloth in its place.

"Illusion magic?" she questioned. Glancing back at Natsu she gestured for him to stay there as she picked up the small bundle, curious of what the weight inside it was she pulled back a bit of the blanket to reveal something she never would have guessed it to be.

"Natsu?" he looked at her and then quietly walked over to her as the hunting dogs just sat in place looking up at her curiously, he stood beside her and peered into the cloth to reveal a small baby,

"Why was there a small human in a cave?"

"Natsu, its a baby, and how am I supposed to know?" Looking down at the small baby she stroked his hair, which seemed to be almost white but was actually a very light blonde almost like Lucy's; it reminded her of the snow, opening its eyes at the touch from Lucy the small baby looked up with beautiful crystal blue eyes, curiosity as to what was in front of him. Natsu leaned in close to Lucy's ear,

"Its a boy right?" She glared at him and, albeit embarrassedly checked before nodding. "I wonder why he had illusion magic surrounding him?" The blonde looked down at the baby, she figured he was no more than one,

"Maybe his parents did that to protect him," she reasoned, "but that still wouldn't explain why they would leave him alone in the first place." She pondered on the thought, what excuse could a parent have for leaving their child, almost an infant, all alone in a cave? No matter the reason she found that pretty cruel to leave a baby out in the cold like this, slowly, the seventeen year old reached from behind Lucy and rubbed his finger on the small baby's pale skin, immediately he pulled it back,

"He's freezing!"

"Really," the blonde questioned dumbly. Rubbing her own finger on the baby's cheek just before the little boy reached out and grabbed her finger while giggling, "I don't think he feels cold," he poked her cheek. 'What was that for!?"

"Luce, he's the same temperature as you, and im pretty sure your body heat isn't as normal as someone else's would be."

"Neither is yours, your like a freaking furnace!" she deafened. "He seems fine though," she said, looking down at the giggling baby, he nodded "but what's his name?" Natsu grinned,

"How about Natsu. Jr?" she glared at him, "What its a good name!"

"Yeah but if his body heat is the same as mine its like polar opposite," she smirked, "Should name him Gray. Jr just to annoy you~" he huffed in response and she just shook her head and bounced the small baby. "Well regardless, we cant let him stay here and I doubt his parents are coming back if he's this cold and because of the weather, so I think maybe we should take him with us."

"Who's going to take care of him?" she smiled.

"I think I will," she smiled down at the bundle. Natsu looked at her incredulously, did she even know how to take care of a baby? He sighed, it would be the both of them taking care of him if she did considering they both lived in the same house, he didn't mind really but he just wasn't sure how everyone else was going to react. He nodded as they started to walk out of the cave, after thanking Katashi and Katsuo, again he looked down at Lucy and the boy and tilted his head,

"Luce what are you going to name him?" She smiled,

"I think I'm going to name him Yuki; which means Snow." She looked back down at the now sleeping baby boy and pulled the cloth to cover him and protect him from the snow falling, Natsu looked at her and asked,

"Why that though?" This time a motherly smile seemed to appear on her face as she looed up at the white falling snowflakes,

"Because his eyes look as pure as the snow..."

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Um, Lu? Why do you have a baby in your arms?"**

* * *

**Mavis, im beat~ Hello again, pretty quick update huh? I have more ideas but im going to update some other stories because it isn't fair for those who read my other stories and not this one so yeah. Last OC for the story; Yuki! Also yes Acnoligia is a big part of this obviously, originally I was going to have multiple dragons appear in her dreams each one coming to see her at various times but then I decided Acnoligia should be the only dragon to come in her dreams.I hope you guys are enjoying how everything is turning out, im thinking this story may even last up until chapter 30! but we will see. Also the thing about the hunting dogs their names were made up, originally in mythology, these dogs were tamed by Orion, another constellation I guess you could say and his followers (hunting dogs) were Canis Minor and Major, but considering Plue is like the least harmful celestial spirit Lucy has I knew that it wouldn't make much sense and so Katashi and Katsuo were born~ You guys may think that there are too many dragons but that's just apart of the story so, if you don't like how its progressing then just don't read it! School is starting up again on Monday which means I get to meet my new teachers for the semester thought I only get to meet the first half, I have an orthodontist appointment for the second half so I get a half day! Anyways if you guys haven't rad the comments from the last chapter then check it out because I have info on a upcoming poll. Thanks for all your reviews and support~**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: It's started

**Hello!**

**So you guys have been waiting for this update for a bit now**

**Haven't ya?**

**Well here is another update for you guys**

**I think I will update a chapter of either**

**'Lost in the Lies' or 'Scream's of the past next**

**because I have had a sudden eagerness to type a chapter for each.**

**But be patient because I may not update 'til the end of the week or the next,**

**because my computer is still being a freaking butt and I am typing from my**

**Dads computer now so**

**I can't be on for long.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: It's started**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Um, Lu? Why do you have a baby in your arms?"**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Lucy stared out the window of the moving train as she allowed the small toddler to lay his head on her chest with his arms and legs wrapped around her limply. His light ash-grey hair fell over his face slightly as his small little breaths could be heard throughout the small area; she pulled the blanket up a little more so it reached to his chin. She sighed, she was going to have to spend some of the jewels she saved from missions to by some baby things for Yuki, and although she didn't like losing the jewels it made her feel better that they were being spent on him. Looking outside she couldn't help but love the white snow that fell, even though she knew it would melt soon she wished she could see it often; it reminded her of Mora. She groaned inwardly, no matter what she would still keep thinking of Mora, even when she slept she could still think of her and she was almost at her breaking point.

She heard a soft yawn below her and looked down to see Yuki looking up at her with an innocent look in his eye, she smiled softly and kissed his forehead, she didn't know why but she already felt close to the small boy within the few hours that she has taken care of him. She shifted her legs a little and shifted the small boy in her arms so he laid across her lap with hi head cradled in her arm, she looked to the pink haired idiot across from her,

"Natsu can you ring the bell for service?" she asked considering her movements were limited at the moment. Natsu furrowed his brows,

"Why-?"

**_*Grrrooowwwl*_**

"The two looked down at the giggling baby who had wide eyes as he looked down at his stomach, she stifled a giggle and looked at the salmon haired teen, he knew why now and called on one of the staff who came moments later. Lucy asked if they could get something for Yuki to drink since she assumed he couldn't eat solids yet and the staffer bowed to them before coming back with a bottle for him. Shifting the light ash-grey haired baby in her arms she made sure he was comfortable before feeding him the bottle, Natsu eyed their interaction,

"How come your so good at taking care of Yuki?" Lucy looked up from feeding the boy and to the salmon haired teen across from her she smiled slightly before looking back down again,

"Well, from what I can remember, I used to have a lot of dolls and I guess I got used to it along with the way Mora treated me," she smiled sadly as she stared out the window. Natsu looked at her for a few moments, studying her expression; she seemed a little different after finding Yuki, like she was thinking of something. He was about to ask her if anything was wrong until she spoke up, "Natsu…" she started, "Can…Can we not tell Yuki?" she asked nervously.

"What do you mean, Luce?" she looked up at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes,

"Can we not tell Yuki that were not his real parents?" she breathed out and looked down at the groggy baby, he looked down at him,

"That's fine but why…?" she started rocking the baby slightly as she answered quietly, as if she was trying to prevent him from hearing.

"Because, you and I- no almost all of the Fairy Tail members knows what it's like not to have parents. My mother died when I was young and my father's as good as dead along with Mora's disappearance," she chuckled self deprecatingly. "He's like you though, doesn't even know the names or faces of his parents but you had Igneel who, like Mora, later disappeared but I don't want it to be like that for him…" he could see she was trying to fight tears as she gazed down at the boy. "I want Yuki to be able to live a normal life, not living one full of sadness or confusion, I want him to always be able to stay with us and be reassured that we won't ever disappear." His eyes widened in shock, silence filled through their part of the train, he didn't know what to say at those words, everything she said was true and he got the meaning behind them, he knew life wasn't fair but he never said anything so serious. He wanted to keep everyone happy but clearly he couldn't even keep his best friend happy; his heart ached as he stared at her sad face and watched her rock the small boy in her arms for the rest of the time. Allowing the silence to be her reassurance.

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

A few hours later the silent group of three got off the train and bought a baby blue jumper for Yuki so he didn't have to be wrapped in the baby blanket all the time, at the moment they were standing outside the guild doors, contemplating whether or not to open it. The blonde sighed and motioned Natsu with her head to open the door so as not to wake, the surprisingly, heavily sleeping baby in her arms. Natsu groaned but slammed the door open anyway, the whole guild turned toward the now opened doors, partially because of the chill from the winter air and partially because they were anticipating the loud cry 'Were back!' from a certain fire dragon slayer that never came. The whole guild went silent when Lucy walked in after Natsu with a baby in her arms, in their opinions she looked like a real mother and they couldn't believe what was going on at the moment.

"Um, Lu? Why do you have a baby in your arms?" turning their heads to the side, they could see Gray and Erza staring at them with a questioning look, Lucy opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Erza's next words and actions. The scarlet haired teen walked up to Natsu and pulled him by his scarf, glaring at him heatedly,

"What did you do!?" she growled. "You two are going to have to get married right away! It will be a beautiful wedding in the snow!" she told them before turning her head to the bar, "Mirajane! Start the preparations'!" Natsu waved his hands in front of him,

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy sighed,

"Erza, he really didn't do anything…" she told her, "We found him, abandoned, in a cave while we were searching for Mora and Igneel; I decided to take care of him and Natsu agreed to help-" she took a breath to continue but a faint sound of a rustle caught her attention as she rocked Yuki in her arms she glared at the white haired bartender, "Mira. Put. The. Supplies, Down." She told her, never once turning around. She walked over to the bar as the guild slowly went back to its normal rowdiness, she asked Mira for a smoothie and to fill a bottle they had bought with Yuki's jumper. Glancing at the blonde, Natsu smiled slightly, she looked, somehow, different then her usual 'rough' attitude, she looked gentle and caring at the moment-not that she never was-but he liked seeing this side of her.

"Oi! Flame-shit! What are you getting all mushy for!?" his onyx eyes narrowed in annoyance at the ice mages accusation and was about to snap back at him but he was interrupted by a large sound coming from the front of the guild. Turning his head cautiously, Natsu stared at the door, wide-eyed in fear as he gazed at the elder blonde mage standing in the doorway with his team mates, quickly taking action he leaped out of his seat and hid behind the bar, in hopes of escaping the lightning slayers wrath, the fact that he was also a dragon slayer with heightened senses completely slipping his mind. On the other end of the guild, the elder brother of Lucy stood there, gaping at his baby sister, never in his worst nightmare had he ever thought that he would see a baby in _his _baby sisters arms at such a young age, his eyes narrowed into slits as he caught a glimpse of salmon hair flying in behind the counter.

"NATSU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?" he roared, stomping over toward the bar with a smiling Mirajane behind it. The youngest blonde in the guild jumped at his loud voice and allowed her expression to darken when she heard the startled cries of the baby in her arms; she glanced down at Yuki and handed him to a nervous Erza Scarlet before standing between her brother and her-now- visible best friend. "Lucy, get out of the way." his voice was calm, not hinting at any emotion other than anger but anyone who had been close to him could see the other emotions swirling around in him, and one of those had a distinct effect on her.

"No. Laxus, Natsu didn't do anythi-"

"Then how can you explain that!?" he gestured to the crying baby in the scarlet haired teens arms, his voice full of malice, her eyes hardened hearing his words and she glared at him,

"Is it a problem to want to help him?" she asked, her tone dangerously low. She watched her brothers eyes widen for a moment before a sour look crossed his face and he turned away in a huff, she sighed at the stubborn look on his face and watched him walk away to his usual table with the 'Thunder God Tribe'. The blonde plopped herself down at the bar-Erza placing Yuki on her lap- and grumbled about her brother being rude and un-thoughtful,

"Come on Luce," she heard her salmon haired partner say as he dropped his arm casually around her shoulder, "He's just being protective, you and Gramps are really his only family." He attempted to cheer her up but it just furthered her dark thoughts, she already knew that she and the master were his only family left but wasn't Fairy Tail apart of that family? If so shouldn't he have many more siblings? Though she was his only blood related sibling. Her father couldn't even be considered family any longer after what he had done and _tried _to do. Her vision blurred slightly at the thought of how torn their family was.

"Sorry, Natsu." She stood up silently, bangs covering her eyes with a curious Yuki looking up at her, "I think I'm going to go home earlier than usual today, let go Vega..." His eyes widened at her words and it was then he realized how much his words had affected her, every member had a story to tell, most were nothing but a story while others were still a reality, and for Lucy, her's was very much so. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he watched his best friend leave the guild with the toddler in her arms.

**_*SCREECH*_**

His attention was drawn to the sound of a chair moving across the floor and in the blink of an eye short, blonde hair was flying across the room, immediately he recognized it as Laxus and watched him slam the guild doors closed behind him as he chased after his sister.

"Leave them be..." Erza shook her head when she saw him get ready to follow them out before sighing in defeat, looking at the guild doors with an unknown expression on his face.

"Luce..."

**...**

"Lucy!" she glanced up from Yuki somehow thinking she had heard someone calling her name but quickly shook her head and continued her walk, "Lucile!" she stopped. Only two people would call her by that name and that would either be her brother or Erza, but why would Laxus be chasing her after everything that happened in the guild and once again, she turned away. "Would 'ya stop already!?" this time she did stop and fully turned around to see her elder brother running towards her, sweat pouring down his face as he skidded to a stop, he bent over and placed his hands on his knees and cursed, "Mavis Lu, you need to walk slower." he paused, "Though you only walk fast when your upset." she looked at her exceed telling her to go home ahead of her before she turned her head away,

"I'm not upset-"

"Don't try to deny it blondie-" he glared at her, "I heard your conversation with the brat and I can tell when my sister is upset-especially after bringing something up like that," tears formed in her eyes and before he could even process anything, her head was buried in his chest with the small boy hugging her sides tightly, as if sensing his new mothers mood. His look softened at her actions and he silently wrapped his arms around her, stroking her head as he did-ignoring the slight dampness forming on his shirt.

"I'm s-sorry Laxus-nii!" she cried,

"It's alright Lucile, I-I," he sighed and stared down at the toddler in her arms who was now looking up at him, he smiled. "To tell you the truth I was kind of jealous of the little twerp..." he mumbled, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks. He heard her giggle and felt her rub her face deeper into his chest,

"Why?"

"Because I feel like your being pulled farther away from me even though we are in the same guild, you've got that team of yours," he complained, "The idiot-"

"Natsu. His name is Natsu, Laxus."

"_Natsu, _your cat and now you have the twerp and I just feel like your attention is just going to be taken up by them that you wont have enough time for your brother," again she giggled and pulled back, handing Yuki to him.

"Oh, Laxus. I'll always have time for you," she watched him hold the boy from his under arms, keeping him and arms length away as he peered at it curiously, "Sure I may be even busier now but I will never forget to talk to my brother- you and grandpa are the only _real_ family-aside from the guild- that I have left." she gave him a pained smile. He hugged the boy to his side with one arm and pulled Lucy into his chest with the other before placing a kiss to her forehead,

"I'll always be there, Lucy," he murmured his reassurance. "No matter what..."

**...**

It had been a few hours since she had arrived home and there still wasn't any sign of Natsu or Happy coming home, she glanced over at her sleeping partner and sighed she was scared to fall asleep again, afraid that she would be back in that nightmare with Acnoligia again. She curled herself into a ball and let silent tears fall down her cheeks as she thought of what would happen.

**_*Bam!*_**

She gasped and turned to the open door to see her salmon haired best-friend standing their with his small, blue exceed; who was eating fish and flying toward the sleeping Vega.

"Natsu," his head turned to her and he frowned when the strong smell of salt water hit his nose,

"Luce why are you crying?" he asked her, walking over to their hammock, "Did something happen with Laxus?" he growled at the thought of the lightning slayer saying anything about their adoptive son.

"No!" she blushed when she realized her mistake and lowered her voice, "No, it's-it's just-" he grasped her hand, forcing her to look into his onyx eyes, "I'm just scared..." he furrowed his brow at her confession, urging her to continue, "I'm scared of going to sleep again..." she mumbled, turning her head away,

"...Is it because of Acnoligia?" he asked after a moment of silence, she nodded and he sighed before laying down on the opposite side of Yuki-who was sleeping peacefully on his front beside Lucy, he wrapped his arms around the two-pulling them closer in the process before tangling his feet with her's. "You don't need to be scared," he whispered as her eyes began to flutter, "We'll be here with you so you don't need to be scared Luce..." a lone tear fell down her face and she nodded before reaching out and placing he hand on top of her son's head, allowing her last thoughts to be of him and her idiotic-yet loyal best friend and partner before everything went black.

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

_She groaned, she was back in the darkness again, '_ass_' she thought thinking a certain monstrous beast that keeps rudely depriving her of sleep, she glared at the blue flame that once again, appeared before her face, except this time, she heard a noise along with it. Furrowing her brows, she glanced down at the ground where she was suddenly feeling a lot of pressure only to see the baby she had saved no longer than a few hours ago,_

_"Yuki?" she questioned, although she knew that he could not respond with words quite yet he smiled at her as if to confirm her questionable voice. Again she groaned, more and more mysteries were appearing and none of them made and fucking sense! Kneeling down she picked up her new son and settled him on her hip, his head resting on her growing chest, a small smile appeared on her face for the first time since she's been in these dreams, she really did feel like a mother at this moment._

_She sighed quietly and pulled the toddler closer to her, as if guarding him from what lied ahead. Having already grown accustomed to the never ending darkness in her dreams, the blonde beauty walked straight toward the area she knew the dragon was waiting in. She still couldn't figure out why Acnoligia was contacting her through her dreams like this and now Yuki of all people was joining them? Nothing was coming together like he had said it would. Was there something that she was missing? She knew she was, what else could there be for her to know that she didn't already? She tried to console in her idiotic best-friend and partner but that didn't provide her much help either._

_She ran a hand through her hair, could there be a purpose for all of this or was this just some stupid plan for the chaos dragon? Looking up she noticed that they were no longer surrounded by the familiar darkness but in a deserted clearing surrounded by trees, the lush, green leaves rustled slightly under the pressure of the wind; taking a sniff of the air surrounding them she barred her teeth and held the ash-gray/blonde haired toddler closer to her and yelled out,_

_"Acnoligia!" her voice was the only thing answering her as the echo continued, "I know you are there you fucking asshole! Come out where I can see you!" the wind became to pick up violently at her forceful words and soon a large shadow swallowed up there forms; glancing up, Lucy could see the belly of the dragon and watched as he landed directly in front of the two._

**_"So you have returned human," _**_she snorted at his cocky words and retorted,_

_"Not like I had a fucking choice in the matter ya' asshole..." she heard him chuckle as his head inched closer to their small forms; watching as his eyes travelled down to Yuki who was clinging cheerfully to her-not having a care for the situation they were currently in and oblivious to the fact that he was in the presence in one of the most feared beast in Fiore-possibly the world. _

**_"'Course not," _**_he grinned,__** "you don't have a say in any of this-now its time to get started." **__she furrowed her brow in response to his words and eyed him warily as he trotted a few steps away from her before slamming himself down onto the ground with his to front claws dug into the ground-he almost looked like a dog waiting for it to be fed._

_"Time for what?" he gave her a look of disbelief and boredom before replying,_

**_"Your Training."_**

_"Wha-!?"_

**_"What did you think I just communicated for you for the hell of it?" _**_he shook his head, __**"Foolish human..."**_

_"Well I'm _sorry _for not being able to read a dragons mind!" she all but growled out, "And if I am training then why is Yuki here?" she asked glancing at the boy in her arms to which he lazily shrugged,_

**_"The brat could have woken you up and interrupted our training," _**_he yawned.__** "So I brought him in here to keep 'em quiet," **__she sighed and rolled her eyes before seating herself down on the ground and placing him beside her. She listened to his instructions and closed her eyes and told before slowing her breathing. Acnoligia watched his pupil and laid his head down on the ground to watch her as he spoke in a clear and strong voice, __**"Relax yourself and let go of all senses fully so you are no longer aware of anything but my voice," **__he watched with an amused look as her brow creased in concentration, her nose scrunching up as she stayed in her trance and soon he could hear her deep breathing signaling she was fully in the trance. __**"Good human, now I want you to search for a glowing orb..." **__he paused momentarily before continuing, _

_Lucy could hear his instructions or more like orders clearly as she gazed at the glowing, large, white orb of light, though it was rather small there was a portion that was pulsating with the color of black radiating around it. She flinched at the pulse she was feeling, she didn't like the vibe it was sending her, she felt anger, sadness and other mixed emotions she couldn't quite decipher as she gazed at it.__**"Touch the orb once you have found it and I want you to think of what you are feeling in that moment..." **__she flinched at his order and gulped before hesitantly reaching out to it. Her hands shook as the neared it and for a moment she debated pulling away from it but deciding against it and putting her trust into the dragons command. _

_Immediately she was consumed with and overwhelming amount of love and warmth, she felt happy and fresh. __**"Now drift your hand to the tainted part of the orb..." **__her breath hitched, remembering the earlier experience with just being near the pulse but still she drifted her hand to the right slightly before feeling the pulse beneath her hand. Again she was attacked with a sense of anger, anguish, sorrow, sadness, fear and... Hatred. __**"That, Lucy, is the proportion of hate and pain you suffer..." **__Hate? This was the amount of hate and pain she was suffering from? __**"I want you to think of the source of that hate and focus on it..." **__immediately an image of her father appeared on the orb and she quickly shook her head. No, she couldn't hate him, though with everything he did to her family she had every right to do so but she found herself denying the fact._

_Acnoligia watched her expression as her concentration faltered and it was then that he knew she was denying her hateful side as he smelt the blood falling from her arms; knowing full well that the more she denied it the more she would be hit by the pulsing section of the orb. __**"Stop denying it girl..." he**__ all but growled out as the small toddler began to clime up his head, __**"The more you do the more you will be harmed, if you accept it-welcome the feeling than we can shtart ve west." **__he groaned when the child's feet landed on the side of his mouth making him slur his words slightly,_ **'someone get this brat off me,'** _he groaned in frustration before reaching over to Yuki with his tail and dragging him off his head by the collar of his jumper. Suddenly he heard a gasp in front of him and glanced up to see his pupil with wide eyes and blood staining her skin and he knew that she continued to deny the darkness in her being. __**"You can't keep denying it Lucy, you must accept the darkness within you..." **__he sighed and watched as she shimmered, signaling her departure and stared into her eyes, an unfamiliar expression that she had never seen before on him flashed across his eyes._

_He looked at her, and those eyes-those eyes were the saddest eyes she had ever looked into since her mothers final moments, as she slowly began to fade her she heard him speak his final words before everything became dark, __**"Lucy Kuroshima; you will be my demise..."**_

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Gasping awake the blonde cried out in pain and hastily lifted up her shirt to reveal two, extremely large gashes on her stomach followed by cuts and bruises covering her arms and legs. "N-Natsu..." she panted out, desperately trying to bite back the scream aching to be released from her throat as she tried to get her best friends attention. "Natsu, h-help..." she gasped. Her vision began to blur and her head fell limp to the side, feeling the warm liquid dripping down her limbs as she blurrily watched his eyes flutter open slightly. Slowly, one single line of blood trickled down her forehead and danced across her eyelashes as she stared into his onyx eyes. He gasped, eyes snapping open, quickly sitting up he lit a candle nearby and looked over her wounds,

"Luce. Lucy-stay awake don't close your eyes!" he slapped her face when he noticed her paling and her eyes fluttering closed, quickly he rolled dup the sleeve to her arm at the bright blue light that appeared on her arm and his eyes widened when he saw a small part of the dragon mark on her arm's scale turn blue. He glanced down at her,

"Natchu~?" he glanced up to see his furry blue partner rubbing at his eyes with his paws as he stared wide eyed at the blonde, Vega close behind him. "Natsu..." he glanced over at him, "What's happening to Lushie?" He looked down at Happy before glancing at his new son sleeping peacefully in their hammock before turning back to him, Lucy in his arms.

"Happy, help me get Lucy to the guild-it should be open about now," he told him desperately glancing at the slowly rising sun, "Vega, please take Yuki and follow after me and Happy," he instructed, knowing full well that the exceed was already starting to tear up at the site of her bleeding partner.

"Aye..."

"Luce," he breathed glancing down at her as the exceeds raced them to the guild. "I'm sorry Lucy, I should have told Gramps-he could have done something!" he cried out in frustration, avoiding the pitying gaze of his exceed,

"N-Natsu..." he heard Lucy gasp out as he felt her weak hand caress his cheek. "I'm s-sorry-" he shook his head,

"There's no need to be sorry..." he told her, kissing her forehead as her eyes fluttered shut. Seeing this he glared at the passing ground below them and palled his fists in anger, "That bastard's 'gonna pay for what he did to you!"

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Natsu..? Did you..?"**

* * *

**Mavis, I'm beat~ And yes Lucy and Natsu do still both have motion sickness but I just forgot to add in the parts where they take a motion sickness pill, but im making it seem like Natsu's too much of a baka to take one or realize that Lucy has one... So anyways I hope you guys didn't mind the month-or two- long wait for this chapter considering my new story has been published; 'Scream's of the Past' is the title for those of you ho haven't seen it, hopefully you guys will check it out ad tell me what you think! Again sorry for the late update my computer is being an ass as I had said earlier so forgive me~!**

**See you next time!**

**Love you minna! **

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: It was inevitable

**Hey!**

**I know I said I would update 'Lost in the Lie' first**

**but I'm having a little trouble on writing the end of it**

**so please be patient!**

**Anyway I am here to give you another chapter**

**of Lucy Winter!**

**I have gotten many review from you guys**

**and I'm glad to 'hear' that everyone's enjoying my story so far.**

**During this chapter I was literally listening to 'Hit me Up' by Josh Ramsay(from Marianas Trench) and Danny Fernandes**

**I think that the beat is great and matches up with the last part of the chapter**

**so if you want search it up and listen to it!**

**Sorry I know it's extremely short but I knew I needed to update**

**so here is a short chapter**

**I will probably fix it up later on but for now this is it guys, sorry for any disappointments!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: It was inevitable **

**~QOoOQ~**

**"Natsu..? Did you..?"**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Everything went by in a blur for Natsu as Vega and Happy flew them to the guild as fast as they could, the salmon haired teen felt like his world was falling apart, his best friend-Lucy- was in his arms _dying. _His arms were wound around her form tightly whilst being wary of the blondes wounds marking her body, he had long forgotten his shirt and had already torn the sleeves off of his partners shirt, staring at the glowing mark on her arm. He glared at it, the dragon mark on her arm was the cause of all of this. She wouldn't tell him really anything about her meetings with Acnoligia and that scared him, he was scared to loose his best friend to the madness that the _dragon-_no_\- beast _possessed.

He had heard many rumors about the terrifying Chaos dragon Acnoligia but he had never seen him in person but he wanted to be able to predict the things the black dragon would do next, would he kill her? Would he torture her? But if so then what was his reason for doing it? He shook his head-no matter the reason Acnoligia had for doing this to his partner he would still beat the shit out of him and whoever had helped him torture his best friend and partner. He let out a shaky breath and looked away from Lucy to glance at the approaching guild and he found himself smiling in relief as the illuminated guild brightened the closer they got.

Mira and Makarov were sure to be there now and he needed to tell the Master about what was going on with Lucy, especially at this moment it was crucial. "Happy," not needing anymore words spoken, the blue feline picked up speed along with Vega and sped off toward the guild to get their friend the help she desperately needed.

**...**

"GRAMPS!" Natsu burst through the silent guild doors-contrary to its usual rowdiness everything was quiet and still other then Mira cleaning glasses and Makarov silently sipping at his drink while reading the paper. He grinned and looked up at the dragon slayer,

"Oh! Natsu, you're here early bra-" his eyes widened when they landed on the blonde in his arms and a scream along with the sound of glass breaking resounded around the empty guild, immediately the elder mans face darkened, "What happened?"

"Later." He told the elder man, "just please, HELP HER!" his voice became more desperate the longer the blonde stayed limp in his arms, slowly bleeding out. As if on cue, Mira snapped out of her horrified daze and scrambled over to the salmon haired teen before directing them into the infirmary, "Mira..." he whimpered to the bartender, "please save Lucy," she nodded and ushered him out of the room as she began to stop the blonde's fast-paced bleeding, leaving a pale faced Natsu out in the main hall.

"Natsu." glancing down with a blank stare, onyx eyes stared at Makarov and the small, fidgeting baby in his arms, he sighed and ran a read, shaky hand through his colored locks before walking down the steps to the main floor of the guild. "What happened?" the elder man's voice was gentle yet firm as he spoke to his 'grandson', the salmon haired teen sighed and sat down beside him before reaching over for the small baby in his arms, who imedieatley reached out for his father.

"I-I can't really tell you what happened..." he started, bouncing Yuki on his knee as the toddler giggled and played with his jumper, "But something's been happening with Luce," he sighed and glanced up at Fairy Tail's headmaster before looking back down, "Its been happening for a few weeks I think... It started a bit after meeting Kei I think, she suddenly started having these 'meetings'-"

"Meetings?" the elder man questioned, "what do you mean 'meetings' Natsu?" he eyed the young man wearily, he didn't look to be totally with him and Makarov could understand that, he just watched his friend get attacked by something even he had no control over.

"She would fall asleep and wake up in, well nothingness really..." he began, "she told me that she would open her eyes and everything was black until these blue orbs would appear and she decided to follow them to an extremely large wall of blue flames. She said that at first she could only see the outline of a big figure behind it but after the second meeting he showed himself..." he released a shaky breath and unknowingly brought the boy in his arms closer to him, "It was a dragon, but not one like Mora or Igneel, this one is dangerous." Makarov leaned in closer with a questioning gaze and asked,

"Natsu, what is the name of this dragon?" For a moment their was just silence running through the guild, neither speaking as the salmon ahired teens eyes turned to slits, and finally he spoke, his voice dangerously low and he spat the horrid name,

"...Acnoligia."

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

"Ugh..." a groan escaped a pair of plump lips as there person rolled onto their side before opening their eyes. Lucy blinked a few times as her eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting in the room, though her sight was a bit blurred she was still able to decipher to figures beside her bed and feel a small lump curled into her stomach, blinking away the sleep, Lucy looked at the figures in front of her and smiled when she noticed it was Natsu and Happy. "Natsu?" said boy smiled down at her, relief evident on his face and leaned forward with the sleeping nekko in his lap,

"Hey Luce. How are you feeling?" she snorted,

"Like I just took a beating from Jude..." she glanced down at the lump under the blankets beside her and lifted the blanket to see a sleeping Yuki cuddled up to her, she smiled and giggled softly before carefully pulling the baby up to her chest where he snuggled over her heart. "What happened?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you _that? Lucy, you just woke up and started calling for me and you were bleeding al over!" she cringed at the sharp tone he was using and discreetly looked down at her son to see if he had woken up but he was still peacefully sleeping in her arms, listening to the beat of her rapid heart,

"Training..."

"What?"

"Acnoligia, this time he told me he would be training me..." she explained, a pained look crossed over Natsu's face as he looked at his best friend and son, both were strong for totally different reasons but they were still fragile, Lucy was strong in her emotions but weak in physical ability, Yuki was strong in the area of survival yet weak in his fragile body but they were both survivors and even though he knew this he still couldn't help but want to protect them both. "He told me that I was pushing it but... I didn't listen."

"Doesn't matter!" he snapped, staring into her chocolate orbs, "He shouldn't be training you in the first place!" he sighed, "I told you we should have told Gramps, we could have avoided you being hurt..." her eyes widened at his words, coming to an assumption she had yet to confirm.

"Natsu..? Did you..?" He nodded grimly, not looking into her eyes,

"I told him Luce," he confessed, heaving a big sigh before playing with Yuki's small fingers, "I had to Lucy, but why didn't you tell him no?" finally he looked into her eyes and the blonde cringed at the broken look he had in his eyes, she pulled Yuki closer and wrapped her arms loosely around his tiny frame as her eyes began to burn,

"Because, Natsu..." her voice wavered, "I'm scared. He's so powerful Natsu, I have never met anyone as strong as him and just standing in his presences makes me feel weak and powerless and for him to say he is training me..." she trailed off, "It has to be because of something but I feel like if I refuse then he will get mad Natsu," she looked away as the tears dropped down her face, "I couldn't risk saying no, he's so strong Natsu, strong enough to hurt us and I can't risk getting you or Yuki or happy or any of the Fairy Tail members hurt..."

"Luce..."

More tears fell down her face as Natsu slipped in the bed beside her and held the two beings in his arms with his exceed curled in behind him with the now sleeping Vega. "Not again..." he kissed her forehead and hugged his family closer to him. Nothing was going to hurt him, not Happy, not his son and nobody in Fairy Tail but most of all,

Nobody was going to hurt _his _Lucy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**~QOoOQ~**

_**"Listen you old shit head! Why the fuck did you choose me!?"**_

* * *

**Ohayo, kon'nichiwa, konbanawa or whenever you're reading this minna! I haven't updated this in awhile and I'm so sorry for the short chapter, I know it's rushed but I needed to give you guys _something _so sorry again! Next I may update 'Lost in the Lie' or 'Hell's Gate' so wait for one of those updates if you are already following! So I have been really busy lately with Track training and then we just had out meet the other day, now being the smartass I am I decided not to take any sunscreen and just wear shorts and a sweater but I ended up getting a sunburn and now I look like a fucking walking lobster and fuck does it hurt.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Past made of Lies and a New

**Hey again**

**So exams are coming up soon again**

**but not for another week or two**

**so I can still update between then and now.**

**Also some of you may have noticed**

**that I have changed the title from _'Lucy Winter' to 'Tainted'_**

**Sorry if you got confused because of that**

**but I found that suited it more.**

**So hopefully you're not mad and will still enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Past made of Lies and a future**

**~QOoOQ~**

_**"Listen you old shit head! Why the fuck did you choose me!?"**_

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Lucy sat on the infirmeary bed, stroking the small boys head as he slept in her lap, staring at the floor; she couldn't bare to look the man before he rin th eye, she felt ashamed and dirty. He wasn't like her combative best friend demanding answers to everything that was left unknown, he just sat there starting at her, calm as always and awaiting her answer but Lucy found herself unwilling to answer his silent questions. Although he was doing nothing to put pressure on her, the blonde felt as if she were being backed into a wall with no escape, she felt restricted in her movement, much so that she even found it hard to breath.

She could feel herself shying away form her trusted family member and clenching her unoccupied hand into a fist, she really had nothing that she could say to explain her secrecy but then again, why should she have to explain it? He most likely already knew because of Natsu's explanation to him, so what was the point of furthering anything he knew, all he needed to know was that she was having consistent dreams in which she was meeting Acnologia, a fearsome dragon that even she had no clue as to why such a dragon would look at her let alone train her.

"...Why does it matter Mustache man?" she heard him sigh but did not bother to look up and continued stroking Yuki's hair as he slept soundly on her lap, "You already know don't you?"

"Yes, my child, I do."

"Than why must I explain further?" All she wanted to do was go home and relax, something she hadn't been able to do for the hours that she had been in the infirmary and already she could hear the boisterous noises form her guild mates. He stayed silent for a beat before smoothing out what little hair he had left and sigihing,

"Because Lucy, I must know exactly what has been happening to you in those 'dreams', I know of Acnologia's appearances but I need to know exactly what he speaks to you about."

"Why? Will it help you find a way to get rid of him?" She felt a small twinge in her heart along with a small burning sensation in her marked arm at the thought, did she even really want him to leave? But why wouldn't she? The Chaos dragon had been torturing her in her dreams and leaving her with a headache in the morning when she woke up only to be more and more confused each time with every word he says,"...Gramps?" she called out carefully as he hoped on the small bed,

"... I have know way of knowing for sure but for me to be able to know what it going on I need you to go back and ask him," he told her as he reached a hand close to her forehead, "it seems you have no answer as to why he is coming other than what Natsu has told me about Acnologia trying to train you but you still have yet to find out why, am I correct Lucy?" She flinched and scooted away from his hand,

"N-No gramps! I don't want to go back, I hate it there!" He stepped closer, his fingers touching her forehead as her eyes began to droop,

"I'm sorry my child, but I must know, its for your own safety..." Her drowsy eyes stared into his black ones as tears streamed down her cheeks,

"G-Gramps," she whimpered. "Please, I-I'm scared..."

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

_Why. That was the only word she could think. Why had her grandfather sent her back to this place? Why did he want to see what was going on? Why did it have to be her? She wiped a lone tear trailing down her face and walked toward the now familiar clearing she would during their meetings, "Acnologia!" she yelled out, not bothering to hide her irritation, "Get your fucking ass out her you bastard!" Her yell was nothing short of a roar, something she was extremely proud of as she felt the air pressure increase sending her to her knees as the sounds of wings flapping resounded around her._

_She waited with belated patience as the large dragon slowly descended in front of her, she still couldn't understand how such a fearsome dragon like Acnoligia would want to train some mere human like herself and even then what was his reason for training her? The glare she received as he landed was nothing to argue with as he stared with heated annoyance, **"Why have you entered here twice within 24 hours human?" **he glowered at her, annoyance clearly evident within his voice, **"I must rest myself you know."**_

_She clenched her fists tightly to her sides, the sixteen year old was not please by his reaction and ignorance to her anger, her jaw clenched tightly as she ground her teeth together, "Why do you think you damn bastard!?" She spat, __"Listen you old shit head! Why the fuck did you choose me!? W__hy the fuck are you training me when I can't even handle it!?" her confused tone explained everything to the chaos dragon, though he admired her combative attitude, now wasn't the time for that and he knew this although he wasn't sure how to go about it._

**_"..." _**_His face hardened the more his thoughts consumed him, there was so many thinks the human girl could not know just yet but something was telling him that she wasn't going to take anymore of this 'you must not know yet' bullshit and so he released a large breath that tugged at her being, **"Lucy, do you know everything about your mother?" **She gave him a blank stare before raising an eyebrow at him and nodding confidently,_

_"Of course, she was my mother..." he sighed,_

**_"You say this with such confidence but you don't know the half of it," _**_he shifted his eyes away from her and laid himself on the cool grass beneath them, **"did you know your mother kept secrets from you? Did you know your mother has lied to you? Did you know your mother has kept you from knowing the truth when its in the palm of your hand?" **She glared at him and took a step back,_

_"What do you know about Mama!?" Lucy bellowed, she was tired of all the riddles he was giving her to solve and was angered about his accusations toward her mother, no one was allowed to talk about her that way, "You don't know anything about her!"_

**_"I am afraid you are wrong one that human," _**_He could see the anger radiating around the small blonde and the small part that wanted to crush him was there and growing every moment he didn't explain things to her but what surprised him was that she knew absolutely nothing, there was someone besides the girls mother that knew all of the secrets surrounding Lucy and now that she had been reunited with that person he was dumbfounded at her lack of knowledge on her situation. He paused, **"were you not told anything?"**__ she shook her head and he growled out in frustration, **"Layla is not the only one who is hiding secrets from you child,"**_

_"Than who else is there?" She huffed and plopped herself on the grass in front of him in an ungainly way as she thought over Acnologia's words, "Mama isn't around and we never had visitors, I doubt Laxus was told anything, so then tell me old man, who knows what I don't?" Lucy had every right to be suspicious, he knew that, having her mother accused of keeping secrets from her that would solve everything and he wanted nothing more than to tell her, but he knew she wouldn't be able to handle anything she was told. __But, he knew he had to tell her some things, even if it would tear her apart._

_She needed to know._

**_"That grandfather of yours knows what you do not," _**_he sighed, **"there are some things in your life that you will find was always a lie, as I said before you are not a Heartfilia, a Kuroshima is what you are-maybe you do not fully understand what this means yet but will find out so and when you do I'm sure you will regret ever wanting to find out..."**_

_"W-What do you mean?" her lower lip quivered as she crawled closer to him until they were just an arms length away, "Mustache man doesn't know! He would have t-told me... Why wouldn't he tell me?" Her teary brown eyes looked into his own glowing eyes and he sighed, looking away form her heated stare._

**_"Lucy, I am not trying to turn you against your Grandfather or mother, especially not her," _**_he told her, an uncharacteristically soft tone appear in his voice, **"I don't know why he would not tell you but I may have an idea, but do you know why you are not a Heartfilia as your mother and her husband has lead you to beileive? Do you know why you were brought into this world?"**_

_"What do you mean? Why wont he tell me?" she sniffed. Lucy had no clue as to why but as the tears pored down her cheeks, Acnologia brought her closer to him in his claws as Mora had always done when she was upset and allowed his head to curl around her. She knew that she should stop, to get out of the strong dragons grip but she felt oddly safe snuggled up to him, like she did with her mother and Mora, it was odd to feel after being without them for so long and to have this feeling come back so suddenly just made her tears pool over even more. "Who am I?"_

**_"You are a Kuroshima, Lucy. There are some things I cannot tell you right now still and some Makarov must tell you but right not I can tell you a few things," _**_he soothed and nestled her as he bumped her nose against her forehead, **"You coming back here awakens something in you and the mark on your arm is part of it, you will receive three marks all together, one is already appearing on you right now and the other has yet to come. The second mark was not supposed be visible for another while but you coming back here sped up the process,"**_

_"It was gramps," she told him but explained further she felt him tense, "he sent me back here, said that I should be able to come back again since it was only a few hours since I was in here."_

**_"That's true. Most times-though its very difficult- if you fall asleep within a few hours of coming here then you can come back but you haven't up until now. Anyway the mark is now on your forehead Lucy," _**_he told her staring at the black markings that started on the left side of her forehead, into her hairline and trailed down on the edge of her neck, **"It looks much like the markings on my scales but its not large so it dosent consume your whole face, just a small part of your forehead. Lucy, the reason behind your birth-and maybe why your grandfather has told you nothing of your mothers secrets is because you were born to be a Chaos slayer,"**_

_"Why?" she asked as she rested her head against his large leg, "why was I meant to be trained by you?" She stared up at him, "if it was so important than why didn't Gramps say anything?"_

**_"Because you, Lucy Kuroshima, were born to become a Chaos dragon slayer for the reason of killing me."_**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Lucy sat up with a gasp, sweat beating down the side of her face and he chest heavy rapidly as she remembered the last words her new dragon had parted her with, why? Why was it always when she had found something or someone to call her home, a family- even if that family was a grumpy ass dragon- it always left her? Her brother leaving, her mother dying, Mora disappearing, her grandfather lying to her and now Acnologia having to be killed by _her_. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, minding her injuries, she walked into the bathroom connected to the infirmary and glanced at herself in the mirror, true to his words, there were swirls along the edge of the left side of her forehead and neck, connecting from her hair line in unnoticeable black swirls beneath the blonde locks, but that was not what made her eyes go wide.

Her hair was no long as light as it had been after being taught by Mora, no longer having the snowflakes in her hair the reason for this were unknown to her but at the moment she was too caught up in what she had been told by the Chaos Dragon and although she was staring at her now foreign blonde locks that she had been accustomed to while her mother was alive, all she could think about was the lies that's she was told.

She was not a Heartfilia.

Her mother kept secrets.

Her Grandfather knows something abut the mess she's in.

She was meant to _kill_ Acnologia and become a Chaos slayer.

"Lucy?" she glanced down after hearing the voice and slowly limped out of the bathroom to see her rather short grandfather with a relieved expression on his face, "Oh good, I thought something happened when I didn't see you on the bed-" he stared at the markings on her forehead and scrunched his eyebrows together, "what happened my child?" She laughed and limped further into the room,

"Am I even that?"

"What?"

"Grandchild?" she asked, not flinching at his grave expression, "Am I even your family? Or was that you lying too?" Cautiously, the elder man asked,

"What do you mean Lucy? Of course I am your family, I've not lied to you..."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, picking up the sleeping baby on the bed and walking toward the exit, "-because I'm not even a Heartfilia am I now?" she-more so told him than asked, as his breath hitched, "I am a Kuroshima, not a Heartfilia, apparently I never was and like I asked you before, are you lying to me Grandpa?"

"..." a moment of silence passed by them, "Who-Who told you that you were a Kuroshima,"

"The dragon you sent me back to." She told him, only glancing back as she readied to leave, "apparently I don't know a lot of things that you do, things your not telling me-keeping form like my mother had and yet it could be important."

"... Not everything that he is telling you can be believed Lucy."

"Really now?" she twisted around and leaned against the doorframe, cradling Yuki in her arms as she spoke, "because you know what I was told?" She pointed to her head and rolled up her sleeve, "that I was born solely for the reason of becoming a Chaos dragon slayer in order to kill Acnologia."

"You mustn't Lucy," he told her, his voice no longer taking on its kind and carefree tone but one of power and authority, "Its much too dangerous for you." She laughed at him,

"And yet you put me in the hands of danger by putting me back in the place with Acnologia, so tell me how is this any different?"

"..." She left the infirmary, leaving her grandfather speechless at the malice in her voice and grabbed Natsu and their exceeds on the way out before slamming the guild doors closed behind her, not caring who could see her at that moment and treaded home. Her face hardened, she didn't know why she was to kill her new dragon or why her grandfather was keeping things form her but she did know that she was going to become stronger in order to keep her nakama safe and find out the reason as to why she must kill her newest family member; Acnologia the black dragon of the apocalypse.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"There's something you're not tellin' me Luce, and I don't like that you're lying to me."**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, as some of you may know I decided to participate in CoLu week (June 21-27) because I wanted to give myself a challenge seeing as I have never written a story about Lucy and Cobra being romantically involved so I'm going to try it. Also the summary's I had allowed you guys to vote from which ended up in the win of my newest story Screams of the Past, are still being written and I'm having a bit of trouble with the plot for the second story you guys wanted be to post so I have some other ones that will be made as a sorry that its taking so long but I will tell you this; they will not be posted until almost all of my current stories are finished. So it wont interfere with my work much. Thank you guys for reading and all your support! Until next time my readers, Ja'ne!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Beat

**Here's another chapter**

**I hope you guys are excited to read this!**

**Sorry, I know this is late**

**but exams got in the way along with other updates **

**so this is a chapter to say I'm sorry for the**

**long wait!**

**It is extremely short and I apologize for that**

**the next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Beat**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"There's something you're not tellin' me Luce, and I don't like that you're lying to me."**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

The blonde seethed in anger as she pulled her best friend and partner behind her with Yuki cradled in her arms, her life was so fucking twisted and absolutely none of it seemed to make any sense anymore-things were so simple before her father killed her mother and now, she laughed pathetically, she was trapped inside some sick twisted game. She felt her best friends hand squeeze hers back-as if asking her silently what was going but to that she had no clue as to what was going on in her life because what seemed to be truth was now known as white lies.

She barred her teeth quietly, she could practically feel her magic surround her skin-the mix of three different magic's battling for the majority of her power causing a small, odd feeling to coil around her skin. She knew she had to be careful because of the small child she held in her arms but Lucy found herself struggling to gain control over her powers, anger was not one emotion she was used to suppressing and when it came-it normally came full force to the point where she could barely hold it in.

She breathed deeply-desperate to calm herself as Natsu squeezed her hand, something about Natsu just being near her calmed her slightly, but not enough to quench the burning rage she was feeling. Lucy could not fathom as to why her grandfather had been lying to her, he tells her that it is for her own good but wouldn't it be better to just tell her whatever he was hiding? The blonde couldn't understand how keeping something important from her would be for her own good, if it was important than she should be informed of the situation.

"Luce?" she heard Natsu call out to her hesitantly, maybe she had clutched his hand to hard or maybe it was the fact that her magic was biting at her skin and the clear sparks of all three magic's battle was visible to him-maybe she scared him.

Maybe he thought she was a monster too.

She laughed dryly, it wouldn't surprise her if he was too afraid to be near her any longer, maybe he could barely stay within a certain distance of her and he was just hanging out with her to be nice. It would all make sense if that were the truth, why he was so sickly sweet to her, always smiling around her-wanting to tell master about her situation although she knew that was given since he was one of the responsible adults around the guild.

Tugging on her hand, Natsu furrowed his brows as he pulled the blonde to a complete stop-the anger rolling off her was alarming and the fact that her magic was lashing out on her skin as she held Yuki only worried him further. Gripping her shoulders to force her to looked straight in his uncharacteristically serious eyes he asked her, "Lucy what's going on?"

"...Nothing," she sighed and attempted to wrench her body out of his grasp but he refused to release her, she glared at Natsu. "I told you I was fine, let me go." The pinkette shook his head, she didn't really think he believed that did she? Sure he was dense at times but normally when it came to his friends he wasn't _that _bad. Gripping her shoulders harder, keeping his mind open and clear since Yuki was staring at them both curiously as he drooled on his jumper, Natsu sighed,

"No you're not, I know you are lying to me Lucy." Her eyes widened slightly at his confession, she hadn't been expecting him to see past her façade but that was what she got for trying to fool someone she had known for so long. She sighed and nodded before walking toward a nearby tree and sitting underneath it, placing Yuki on her lap as he snuggled into her chest, his head resting just above her furiously beating heart. Natsu raised a brow at her before quickly sitting down beside her, patiently-for once- waiting for the blonde to continue.

"There are some things going on in my dreams," she told him bluntly, as if it wasn't already obvious by the markings around her hairline and down her neck, "Makarov has been keeping things from me that I deserve to know and apparently it's important to me so that's why I am so pissed off." Lucy's explanation was simple enough for him to understand but the way Natsu began to eye her only proved that he was not yet satisfied with her explanation, but she was not going to expand on her thoughts or her new marking and the things Acnologia had told her.

Leaning toward her as he stared her straight in the eyes, Natsu pursed his lips, **"**There's something you're not tellin' me Luce, and I don't like that you're lying to me." She turned her head away from his penetrating onyx eyes, it was already hard enough for her to not tell him everything she felt was wrong in her life and Natsu pointing it out did not make her feel any better. Hearing a sigh, she could smell the disappointment rolling off of Natsu as he leaned back onto the tree, staring up at its swaying branches.

Silently, the blonde laid her head on his chest, making sure to avoid his gaze as his breath hitched before he resumed his breathing and pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap, Yuki snuggling against Natsu's chest with his bottom half on Lucy's lap. The blonde closed her eyes, willing her silent tears away as her heart continued its rapid beating but it was no longer due to her anger, now it was because of a certain Fire dragon slayer. She denied all such things her heart yearned for her to accept, for Lucy did not deserve such things as she repeated the dreded words in her mind.

For she was a monster, made to destroy Acnologia.

And nothing could change that.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"GILDARTS!"**

* * *

**I am so sorry! This is extremely late and very short but the next one should be longer than at least 3,000 words! Exams are finished so I can start updating my stories more often, I also have a few new stories that I am writing, 'White Tinted Black' has been published and another story is still being written it will be an extremely long chapter story and it's a NaLu! The cover for my newest story will be replaced by a drawing I'm working on, so far it's halfway done but I still have more details to add so it's not really done, have any of you read the prologue yet? Thank you so much for your patience along with your reviews and continues support!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Friend and an Old

**Sorry!**

**This is another_ filler chapter_**

**so its extremely short**

**and I am also sorry about the wait.**

**Information on Scream's of the Past update is at the bottom if **

**you're wondering why its not updated yet.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this short chapter**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: New friend and an Old**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"_Gildarts_!"**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Lucy giggled quietly as she leaned into her friends back, their exceeds twirling around their heads as they walked back toward the guild-after some convincing they decided to go back to the guild and hang out with their friends for a bit despite the blondes sour mood. Natsu hadn't gotten much time to hang around the guild that morning either and so they both continued their way toward the guild, with Lucy laying on his back as he carried her toward their second home; Fairy Tail.

The blonde closed her eyes and sighed, if she was being honest with herself-she didn't really want to go back to the guild, she was still angry about her grandfather keeping secrets from her-things that could potentially be useful to her in the future, she wondered silently if Laxus knew of the secrets Makarov had hid from her-assuming he had Lucy would be extremely angered with her brother for not telling her anything but she prayed to Mavis that he didn't know anything of what _he _did.

The closer they got to the guild the more Lucy found herself regretting not going back to their house, she didn't want to look at her grandfather yet, she was still uncertain as to what she was going to do and that was besides the fact that both her new and old marks were easily viewable for the whole guild to see but she couldn't do anything about it after all, she was in a T-shirt and shorts. She shrugged, there was no point in hiding the mark on her arm if they were just going to see the one on the side of her neck a around her hairline.

Would they judge her for training with an evil dragon? A potential enemy to Fairy Tail? A part of her kept telling her that they would love her regardless of the markings that symbolized her training with Acnologia, but another part of her made her feel as if they would silently berate her and even though her grandfather never said it aloud, she could tell by the look in his eye that he was fearful whether it be by her choice to continue training with her dragon or just Lucy herself in general she didn't know.

She knew what she was, she knows what she will become if she bends to the apparent will her dragon has given her but she wasn't sure if she would be able to do what she was supposed to, she already lost one dragon and even if Acnologia was not the nicest dragon she had ever met she still considered him to be family and she didn't want to lose more family. Suddenly the ground shook beneath them as two walls on either side boxed them in, it was a familiar sight to see from the guild but it was oddly frightening when they were outside in the middle of one of the paths, this meaning on one thing.

Gildarts is back.

Glancing over Natsu's shoulder to peer at his grinning face she smiled and was about to jump of and turn around until they were grabbed and thrown over someone's shoulder. _"Gildarts!" _they laughed as they saw the huge smirk plastered across his gruff face, Lucy stuck her tongue out and plugged her nose, "you stink old man!" He laughed heartedly,

"Who you callin' old man, munchkin!?" She huffed at his comment and allowed herself to be carried into the guild with Natsu grinning at her like an idiot and their exceeds hanging on their backs. It was funny how just spending time with her family could cheer her up-if only slightly. Soon they were in front of the guild doors which were being forced open by their now flying exceeds as Natsu bellowed out, _"We're back~!"_

Sighing in relief when she was set down, Lucy glanced around at everybody's gleeful smile at the return of one of their nakama, she was glad that they were distracted by Gildarts rather then paying attention to her and Natsu's entry, walking over to her smiling brother she nudged him, "you alright? How come you're not partying with the rest of them?" He shrugged and smirked down at her,

"'Cuz I ain't interested in getting drunk like them-they will make any excuse to party and get drunk," he shook his head and chuckled as she smiled softly beside him,

"Yeah but then we wouldn't be Fairy Tail if we didn't." He nodded,

"...We got a new member today." He nodded his head in the direction of a ginger haired male chatting happily with Cana Alberona, "I don't want you to go near him though-I don't want some guy ogling you." She raised a suspicious brow at him,

"And what makes you say that he would?"

"Lu," he deadpanned, "he flirts with anything that has a pulse although so far they are all girls-why do you have marks on your arm and around you neck?" Lucy glanced down at the marks with a slight frown, she had forgotten about them momentarily in the celebrating that their guild was doing but now that her brother brought it up she remembered. She scrunched her brows together, maybe she could tell Laxus-she had heard him call himself a monster before because of the lacrima in his eye which their uncle apparently had given him, he would understand what she was feeling, wouldn't he but then again Makarov hadn't understood her? She beamed up at him, although it was no where near as blinding as it would be and it was sad-

"It's nothing..."

-she couldn't trust her family anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**~QOoOQ~**

_**"Well you are really old I mean... You're a dragon."**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! As you can see I brought Gildarts into the mix so I hope you liked that! I would also like to respond to a reviewers question regarding the timelines in this story, sorry I know they is some confusion but I switched things up with their ages and since we have no clue as to how old Natsu actually is I just decided to make their ages the way I did within the story to fit the plot! Thanks for asking the question instead of reading ahead with jumbled thoughts! Also I will be going away for a week starting this Sunday and won't be able to update until I am back which is the Sunday after that so sorry, you will have to wait again! _Scream's of the past will be updated before I leave!_ Thanks again guys! Bye!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	14. Halloween Special

**This is late! Sorry!**

**Okay so I have not updated in so long!**

**And my computer is finally working!**

**So as a Sorry,**

**I have made a special Halloween chapter for all of you!**

**This will be the first story updated after Halloween!**

**I promise!**

**I know this probably isn't what you wanted, and rather have**

**And update but I've wanted to do some Halloween chapters and have**

**Been planning this for awhile.**

**Details about everything are at the bottom**

**so please read that before exiting the page!**

**Thanks for reading**

**and**

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

**Halloween Special**

**~QOoOQ~**

**_'I used to be afraid of the dark until I learned that-'_**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

"Mavis Natsu just shut up!"

"But Luce~!" The pink haired male whined as he stared at his partner. "It's Halloween! Yuki's _first_ Halloween, with us no-less! We need to do something special for it!" She groaned and rolled over on the bed, disengaging herself from the child in question as her idiotic friend continued to jump on the bed, Yuki's giggles accompanying each bounce.

"Natsu, I just want to watch something on the Lacrima with Yuki and you tonight, it's been extremely busy lately and all I want to do is relax tonight." They had just finished up a job the day prior to his one and it had been exhausting for the blonde, unfortunately for her they had made it back just before Halloween started and had barely any time to rest before Natsu came bounding onto the bed with a grin plastered onto his face. He pouted at her and laid his forehead between her shoulder blades.

"Please Luce~!" He begged her, "I want to take you and Yuki out with me this year, like a family!" Mavis he never knew when to quit. Should she go with him? She was so tire though. But he seemed really excited and desperate to take her and Yuki out this year. Maybe he had something planned for them this year? Besides he wanted to do this with them.

Like a family would...

Her heart warmed at the thought and she sighed. "Fine, but I'm not staying out for more than a few hours. My legs are killing me Natsu." He smiled and gave her a large hug before looking down at the boy lying next to them.

"You hear that buddy? Mommy said you get to go trick or treating with us this year!" He let out a gurgled laughed and reached his arms out toward Lucy, a large, happy smile on his chubby face.

"You hungry?" She questioned before shoving Natsu off her and picking him up. "Have you eaten yet Natsu?" He shook his head and she motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen. Of course he had no problem following considering food was involved. "Do you even have a costume for Yuki and I?" She asked as she began to make the three of them breakfast, Vega and Happy being out on a small fishing trip there was only the three of them in the house for the next few days.

"Yup!" He smirked and then ran toward the hall closet as she finished off the food. Lucy sat down and placed the food on the table before giving Yuki his food and starting on her own. Natsu raced back in the room with two items held behind his back. "Ready to see?" She nodded and he pulled out the two costumes from behind him. The smaller one, which she assumed to be their son's, was a cute yellow dragon costume with a small hood and two horns to cover his head. The other costume was a long, pale pink dress with a built in corset. "Yuki will be a dragon, like me, and you will be the princess we protect!"

"I can protect myself you know..." She chewed at her pancakes.

"I know," he grinned at her and then looked at Yuki. "But it's a dragon's job to protect their princess and that's what me and Yuki will do for you. You're our princess Luce!" She blushed at his words and huffed before turning away to hide her embarrassment at Natsu's declaration. She watched as the small boy played with his pancakes before chewing sloppily on a small piece she had cut up. "Whatever, get ready we're going to the guild soon."

"Aye!" She sighed and looked back at Yuki. _A Family huh?_

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

"We're back!"

The smiling faces of their guild mates greeted them as they entered the guild hall. Lucy could still feel the dull ache in her muscles form their mission but she decided that just for tonight she would put up with it and celebrate alongside the guild before going out for their first Halloween together with Yuki. She looked around the room while bouncing the young boy on her hip, everyone had a cheery smile on their face-no doubting thinking of the major party planned for the evening. "Hi Lucy! Can I get you anything?"

"No, I can't; Natsu and I are taking Yuki out for his first Halloween…as a family." Mira stared at her shamelessly before a dreamy look took over her face.

"More babies!"

"Mira no!

"Come on Luce! It's time to go!" Natsu walked up to her and dragged Lucy and Yuki behind him as they went out into the streets of Magnolia.

**_..._**

Hours had already passed since they had started and Yuki had more than enough candy to last him for the whole year… unless Natsu and Happy got to it. She turned around and told Natsu that she would get Yuki another napkin for his face since he had gotten the ketchup from his hotdog all over his face. "Just give us the candy!" She looked over to see a group of teenagers surrounding an old woman carrying groceries-no doubt filled with Candy.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" Lucy stepped into the middle of the circle and stood in front of the shaking lady. "Leave her alone!"

"And who's going to stop us? You!?" The leader-she assumed- laughed at her in a mocking way, staring her down shamelessly.

One of his friends eyes widened and looked at her before turning to the leader. "D-Dude!"

"What?!" He snapped.

"You don't recognize her!?"

The leader looked away from his friend and to Lucy with a questioning gaze. "Should I?"

"She's Fairy Tails Lucy Kuroshima!"

His mouth opened wide before he looked at her hip where her keys were kept and then looked at the marks on her arms and the side of her face. "Let's get out of here!"

The blonde watched as they ran away from her, completely forgetting about the candy they had just been harassing the woman for. Lucy turned to the woman and looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at her. "Yes thanks to you young miss."

"It's not a problem. Be careful on your way home, okay?"

"You too and Thank you again!"

A few minutes later Lucy got back and found Natsu standing by the water fountain where he left them at. "Sorry, there was an elderly lady that needed help with her groceries-" Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at him "Natsu? Where is Yuki?" He looked surprised when she asked that and her panic rose. "Is he not with you?"

"I thought you said you were taking him with you?"

"No! I said I was going to get him some napkins!" She brushed her hand roughly through her hair and looked around the busy streets of Magnolia. There were so many kids out and about, how were they ever going to find him? "Natsu? What are we going to do? We need to find him!"

"We'll find him Luce, don't worry."

"How can I not? Yuki is only barely able to walk; he's too young to be off on his own outside! Especially with how busy it is!"

"Lucy!" He cupped her face and forced her worried-stricken eyes to stare right at him. His expression was hard but his eyes were reassuring. "We're going to find him Lucy, he will be fine." She took a deep breath before nodding silently, there would be no use in panicking but she couldn't help her unease as she thought of Yuki wondering off on his own.

Immediately they ran around and asked anyone they could speak to if they had seen a small boy in a dragon costume but no one had seen him. The sun started to set and it was getting increasingly darker by the minute. They still hadn't found Yuki by the time night rolled around and panic was beginning to set in the both of them. It had been two hours since they lost sight of Yuki and they still hadn't found a single person who had seen him.

She was beginning to assume the worst.

_"Yuki!"_ She looked behind her, calling out for him as she watched Natsu ask people if they had seen their kid. Mavis she couldn't handle it if they couldn't find him. Suddenly, Lucy faintly heard the sound of a gurgled voice, it almost sounded like Yuki's. Her eyes widened and she raced in the direction she heard the voice only to see the old lady she had helped earlier with her groceries holding hands with her son. Tears gathered in her eyes. "Yuki!"

The little boys head turned toward her and he gave her a large smile, his hand releasing the old woman's and his arms spreading open for her as he walked toward her unstably. "Mum!" She couldn't have run to him any faster. Her arms wrapped tightly around his small body and her shoulders started to shake. She hadn't been this afraid since her mother was killed. Scared to lose someone close to her, someone she loved.

She heard fast-paced footsteps come up behind her before a overheated body wrapped itself around the both of them. Natsu. He pulled back and looked down at the child in her arms, "don't you ever do that again!" Yuki looked down hesitantly, feeling his father's anger before Natsu sighed and kissed his forehead. They had both been so worried but now they were just thankful he was safe again.

Lucy looked up to the elder lady and smiled. "Thank you so much for keeping him company!"

"It's not a problem, I saw him walking around on his own and I couldn't just leave a small child on his own. I assume he is extremely young?"

"Yes, he can just barely walk. Only started about a month ago." She nodded and looked at the young boy before looking over to her partner who stayed seated behind her, his arms around them tightly.

The old lady smiled kindly at them and her eyes shifted to Lucy's. "You have such a nice family, and your little boy is so sweet."

She blushed. "U-Uh we're not-"

"Thanks Grandma!" There was no use. In the end they went straight home before getting ready for bed, all three of them were ready to drop at any moment, well one of them already had but the other two just finished up getting ready before laying down in bed.

"Aren't you glad you came out with me now?" Lucy looked down at the sleeping child in her arms, silently sucking on his thumb as he slept. Perhaps she was, she never really did have the best experiences on Halloween either because of her father or other people doing things, she had always hated it-thought it to be a waste of energy, but tonight she truly was glad she didn't miss this Halloween. She shifted a little so she was closer to Natsu while they lay down and nodded. "I told you that you would have fun didn't I? Well minus the whole 'Yuki disappearing' thing…"

"Yeah, you did." Her eyes drifted close as a yawn escaped her mouth. She felt Natsu's arms wraparound her and Yuki, pulling them into him as he let out a sigh and buried his face in her hair. "You're tired. Go to sleep Luce, we can sort out the candy in the morning." She wasn't going to refuse. She felt safe and comfortable snuggled up beside him and Yuki. Maybe that old lady was right; they really did look like a happy family celebrating Halloween.

* * *

**Halloween Special**

**~QOoOQ~**

**_'-I am a light and the dark is afraid of me...'_**

* * *

**I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update! My computer is finally working so I can start working on the next chapter for this story now! I've been extremely busy with school to and I have been staying up late to work on Halloween chapters because I love Halloween and wanted to do this so I hope you enjoyed this. I know it's short but this is all I could come up with! Also I have been editing and changing things up with the story because some things don't make sense as some people have pointed out for me and I'm not really feeling it the way things are right now, even this chapter has many mistakes and is poorly written (sorry about that!). So expect some changes and a note later on explain things! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and have a Happy Halloween!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Goodbye

**Hey**

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**This the second last time skip in the story**

**the next one is when the main members of Fairy Tail disappear for seven years**

**then there are no more time skips **

**sorry again but I did write a long chapter to make up for it!**

**Thanks for being so patient with me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Goodbye**

**~QOoOQ~**

**_"Well you are really old I mean... You're a dragon."_**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

It had been one year since they welcomed a new member into the guild, Lucy indeed found that the ginger was an extreme flirt and was relentless in his pursuit with women but she still welcomed him as one of her new family members. Loke fit in well with their rambunctious guild, was not one to shy away from fights and bickered good-heartedly with them, it was as if he had been a member his whole life.

But there was something that didn't sit right with her. Besides the fact that he is squeamish around her because of her celestial keys, Loke had an odd aura surrounding him. It was similar to that of her spirits although there were some differences to it but Lucy was sure she detected some power related to the celestial spirits.

So one day, she followed him.

He led her to a large cave with the grave of Karen lilica on a cliff at the heart of the cave. Loke is a celestial spirit, the strongest of the zodiac. The fact had come as a shock to her, he had been suffering on his own for so many years and although he said it was his own fault, Lucy couldn't bring herself to see it that way. What Karen did to her spirits was horrible, they weren't just weapons she could do what she wished with, they are their own person.

Apparently the spirit king didn't think Loke deserved to return to the spirit realm because of the law he broke, all hell broke loose. She didn't care if he was the goddamn king of Fiore, she had something to say and she refused to hold back. Lucy poured her heart out to the celestial king and even now she was proud of what she did because in return of standing up for Loke, she saved her friend.

Although her happiness was short fallen because soon after she acquired Loke's key, her guild was attacked. She was devastated, but she was sure that she was not the only one. Fairy Tail is a home for all of them and for their home to be ruined just like that for no apparent reason angered all of them. They didn't let this event discourage them though. They began to rebuild Fairy Tail with the same cheeriness as always until one day, their nakama was hurt.

Levy, Jet and Droy were attacked and hung up on a tree sometime during the night and all of them were worse for wear but Levy was in critical condition. It was then that her grandfather had decided enough was enough and with the symbol of Phantom Lord's insignia on Levy's stomach they confronted the guild. Although Lucy didn't get to see exactly what happened because she was stuck with the task of caring for their injured family.

Which was fine had she not felt useless.

Lucy had been training with Acnologia despite her grandfathers wishes and gotten stronger, perhaps that was why he ordered her to stay behind and not Mira. Maybe he though her to be unstable with Acnologia's power running through her veins but that was not the case, she was calm as ever but she was noticing that the Dragon Slaying magic Mora had taught hr was beginning to fade. She was hesitant to continue but she reminded herself of what Acnologia and her grandfather said and so she went on.

Then, Makarov fell ill. Lucy couldn't deny the fact that she was worried about her grandfather, Laxus wasn't around to know what was going on since he was out with his own team but she was sure the elder would be fine. Her grandfather is a stubborn bastard. The war between their two guilds continued after Makarov fell ill but what happened next would forever torment the young blonde.

Jose Porly, the master of Phantom Lord kidnapped her to bring her home to her father.

The reason behind the guild war was because of her.

Because she was there.

Because her father wanted her back.

It was her fault. She fought despite that thought and made her escape from him which she did so successfully ending with Natsu catching her falling down the tall building, at a price. Lucy had to tell the guild of everything that had been going on, they didn't know who her father _truly_ was, and they only knew the half of it. So she told them. Her father was one of the richest noblemen in all of Fiore, but he needed her or Laxus to continue the family wealth and since he couldn't locate Laxus, she was next on his list.

The guild was enraged to say the least. Not only because her father would go to such lengths to bring her back to the horrid home she ran away from but also because of how badly she was hurting because of it. She felt guilty even when her family refused to believe it was her fault, saying how her father was just not someone in his right mind, and she knew this but it didn't make her feel any better. Natsu and Yuki tried to cheer her up and seeing her best friend and their son was enough to put a small smile on her face but, it wasn't enough to erase her guilt.

Phantom Lord ended up attacking them head on, it was the final confrontation and Lucy wished she could say she was a brave soldier and went out there to fight alongside her family, but she couldn't, because she didn't. Her friends hid her away from the battle in hopes of defeating Phantom Lord and sparring Lucy the trouble of being caught. In the end it was futile because she was caught by Gajeel Redfox, an S-Class from Phantom Lord.

It was as if she were in the mansion all over again. Lucy was yelled at, beaten, told how useless she was and she wasn't in any position to fight, she could feel every word he said to her like a stab in her chest but she still found enough courage to throw a few remarks at him. Her hands had been tied behind her back with magic canceling ropes so she couldn't even fight back but she didn't end up having to because her best friend came bursting into the room with fists lit in flames.

To this day Lucy couldn't remember ever seeing such a face filled with rage like he did on that day. It wasn't appropriate at the time but she could still remember feeling her heart skip a beat at his heated look, he was angry because of the attack Phantom Lord and brought upon them sure, but each word he spit at Gajeel through grit teeth made her see just how much she meant to him. He thought of her as family, a friend, someone he couldn't ever replace.

She couldn't ask for a better best friend than him.

Although, Lucy couldn't help but feel something was different between them after that event. Gajeel and another ex-Phantom Lord member named Juvia ended up joining their guild while she went to confront her father. Her hands still shook at the memory, the way her father looked at her, as if _she _were the most disgusting being in the world. He was angry and she could tell but he didn't touch her, didn't hit her or harm her in any way other than her emotional state. Jude claimed that it was her duty to continue the Heartfilia line because her brother was a disappointment.

She knew he meant them both though.

Lucy snapped and told him everything that was racing through her mind in that moment, how she felt, what happened to her over the years, how much he had damaged her and lastly she said the unthinkable_. "Are you even my father? What father would do such things to his children? None that I know of. So tell me, am I really yours? Or do you just hate me enough to harm your own child?" _No response was given to her that day and with one last threat she left.

He never bothered her after that and though Laxus, after getting back a week later, had tried to go and confront their father she told him what had happened and that he wouldn't be bothering them anymore. Makarov had gotten better within that amount of time and he was back to his old self. Lucy, she sometimes couldn't figure out if she was completely happy about it. She loved him to death, she truly did but she found it easier to deal with everything without his overbearing presence hanging around her and now that Laxus was back, it was getting harder to bear.

Her relationship with her grandfather had not been fixed and has become more fragile as time went on. Lucy had drifted away from her brother somewhat in the time that she and her grandfather had begun to stop communication with each other besides guild affairs. She knew Laxus had noticed the distance she had put between them but she couldn't find it in herself to tell him her reason for doing so. She couldn't take it if the last member of her family were to side with her grandfather and agree with his lies.

Natsu had noticed the strain between her and her father and had made small comments about it but other than that had said nothing on the topic. She was glad he wasn't pushing her to say anything, because she wouldn't, there were too many things she needed to know before she could say anything to him. Too many lies that had been told, too many truths hidden, too many mysteries that were left unsolved. Acnologia was no help and her only other option was her grandfather because Laxus seemed to be ignorant to the situation-he didn't even know about Acnologia's appearances in her dreams.

The guild had noticed the marks she received from Acnologia's training and had asked her what she did but Lucy never truly answered them, she avoided the question in fact-she wasn't ready to tell them. By now she should knew her family would never abandon her but she couldn't do it, she was afraid.

Months passed and now the S-Class exams were coming up. Lucy was disappointed that she had not been chosen as a candidate for becoming S-Class when Wendy, a new member that had joined before Phantom Lords attack, was chosen when she was so knew. Was she not strong enough? Did her grandfather still think she was unstable? She decided not to dwell on it.

Natsu had asked her to be his partner to which she happily agreed, she wanted to help her friend become S-Class, and though Happy was a little depressed about not being able to help Natsu he was soon cheered up by Vega and some fish. Makarov had allowed the Dragon Slayers to bring their exceeds along with them but only so they could observe and soon enough it was the last day before they would leave to start the exams.

Lucy smiled happily as she watched Natsu run around the park with Yuki and their exceeds, they decided that they would be away from the small child for so long that they would spend their last day together with him, doing whatever made him happy. She didn't want to leave Yuki alone for a long time but they weren't allowed to have him come with them over the duration of their stay on Tenrou island.

"Come here you!" She giggled as Natsu caught up with Yuki and scooped him up in his arms. He was nineteen now while she was still at the young age of seventeen and Yuki being only a year. It had been a long time since they found Yuki in that cave, abandoned on the cold floor. She knew it was horrible to be grateful for such a thing but she was glad that they had been able to find him and keep him as their own. He was such a big part of their life now and they loved him to death.

"Luhie~! You should run around with Yuki, you need the exercise!"

"Don't be mean to Lucy, Happy!"

"But its true~!"

She laughed at the bickering exceeds and gave them a smile. "Don't worry we have lots planned today and no Happy, I do not need the exercise thank you very much!"

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up." She could hear Natsu laughing at them as he walked up to them with Yuki giggling in his arms.

"It's alright Luce, were family, you can admit it to us. We're here for you." She took the toddler form his arms and bounced him up and down on her hip.

"Not you too Natsu!" They walked down the busy street of Magnolia with playful smiles on their faces, chatting back in forth as Yuki spoke up at times, saying things that were completely unrelated to the topic of conversation.

"Maybe he caught your weirdness Luce." Natsu eyed the baby smiling happily in her arms. "He's speaking gibberish, maybe you know what he's saying?"

"He's a baby Natsu! Of course I don't!"

"You don't have to freak out, I was just asking!" He scratched the back of his head and allowed Happy to land on his shoulder. "So what are we doing now? It's starting to get dark so the shops won't be open much longer…"

"Then let's just go for a walk, I haven't gone stargazing in awhile so we can do that when it gets dark." She smiled up at him and he grinned back, nodding.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do that!" And for the rest of the night Lucy explained the stories behind each constellation until they fell asleep.

**_…_**

_"I'm getting too old for this stuff…"_

_"Well you are really old I mean... You're a dragon." Acnologia glared at his student before sighing and shaking his large head._

_"Whatever Brat." He paused and looked at her. "So you and that boy are going to some sort of test?"_

_"Yeah, Natsu was chose to go into the S-Class exams and he asked me to be his partner." Lucy paused before looking down. "I'm a bit reluctant to leave though…"_

_"Is it because of the miniature brat?"_

_"_Yuki, _and yes. I'm going to miss him."_

_"Then why go?" He questioned her. "What's the point of choosing to go when you will miss him so much?"_

_"Because… Well I don't really know but I want to go with Natsu, I know that. I'm just worried how he'll be on his own." Her vision was blurring slightly. Was it already time to go? Normally it was longer than this? Maybe sleeping outside was not the best option._

_"Brat…" Acnologia looked at her with a somber look, his face fluctuating in front of hers. "I don' think you should go."_

_It was dark now. "Why? Is something going to happen to Yuki."_

_"I can't say much, but I'm just telling you I don't want you to go."_

_"I can still see you in my dreams so you don't have to miss me so much… unless you've been secretly watching me when I sleep in Magnolia like a pervy old man!"_

_"Disgusting and no I am not." His voice was fading but she could still hear him sigh. "Just heed my warning Lucy."_

**_…_**

Finally the awaited day came and it was time for Lucy and Natsu to say goodbye to Yuki. The two decided to leave him with Romeo's father, Macao since he already knew how to take care of a child and was willing to help the two. The small one-year old sat in the elder mans arms as Lucy stared at him longingly, "Mama and Papa are going away for a bit okay, Yuki?"

"We'll be back soon though." Natsu put a hand on her shoulder and she nodded.

"That's right. So you be a good boy for Uncle Macao, okay?"

"He'll be fine, he's a good kid." Lucy nodded before she kissed his forehead before unclipping the necklace Mora had given her and placing it around his small neck. "This s for good luck and it will protect you, okay?"

"M-Mama!" He stretched his small arms out to her and she reluctantly hugged him close, already wishing she could take him with her. It was harder leaving him than she had originally thought and even though she was leaving him for only a few days Lucy wondered just how badly she would miss him when he grew up. Natsu wrapped his arms around both of them and pat Yuki's head.

"Mama and Papa have to go now, we'll be home soon."

"We love you." She kissed him one last time on the forehead before handing him off to Macao and walking on to the boat bringing them to Tenrou Island. And as she and Natsu waved to their Nakama as the boat drifted from the dock, they were ignorant to the fact that they would not be reunited with their son until seven years had passed.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"What the hell is that!?"**

* * *

**So I skipped over a few events, they did happen with the exception of Laxus fighting against the guild, I just didn't mention them in the story. Hopefully you guys aren't too mad about such a time skip once again but now we are coming up to the Tenrou island arc so after that it will be the last time skip we will ever have in this story okay? So once again sorry but I am hoping I made up for the time skip with the long chapter. Also thank you guys for being patient, I know I don't update this story often so it's nice to see that you're able to wait for the updates even if they are slow.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Tenroujima Pt 1

**So this is part 1 of the Tenrou trip**

**Before we get to another skip, might I add, the final skip too.**

**Then we really get into everything although this is a major**

**Part since this is leading up to it.**

**So I hope you enjoy this long chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Tenroujima Pt. 1**

**~QOoOQ~**

**"What the hell is that!?"**

* * *

**~QOoOQ~**

Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes at the pathetic sight of her partner hunched over the side of the boat, for the majority of the ride to Tenrou Island; Natsu had been leaning over the boat looking about reading to pass out any moment. "Natsu, why don't you just lay down in one of the cabin beds, we still have a few hours until we get to the island." A groan was the only response she received. Sighing, the blonde grabbed her partners arm and hauled him across the boat to where their rooms were.

She wondered how her grandfather had gotten such a large boat.

Lucy growled in frustration when Natsu slumped over onto the door while she tried to pry it open enough for her to drag him through. "Natsu, you're already heavy enough when you're leaning on me, don't just be dead weight!" She huffed and allowed her partner to drop on the floor as the door slammed open from his weight. Natsu groaned in pain and looked at her, "don't look at me like that, I wasn't the one who was dumb and forgot the pills Porlyusica gave us." The human hater had reluctantly agreed to give them a pill to help with their motion sickness but Natsu had regrettably forgotten his.

"Ugh~"

Lucy sighed and helped him onto the bed in their room before grabbing a cloth and whipping his sweat-slicked forehead. "I would call and ask for Wendy to use her spell on you but you've grown immune to it so it wouldn't do you any good." She sat down beside his shivering form and closed her eyes momentarily. "We'll be there soon anyway Natsu, so just get some rest." Lucy stood to leave but was abruptly stopped when warm fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist and tugged her back down onto the bed. "Natsu?"

"Can you…stay here?"He wanted her to lay down with him? Her face turned pink and her heart thudded in her chest. "Just…Just until I fall asleep?" Was he nervous? She could hear the slightly quickened heartbeat of her partner although it was brushed off reasoned for him not feeling well at the moment. She looked into his eyes for a moment before nodding hesitantly and laying down beside him. She huffed slightly when he snuggled up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If you puke on me, you'll be going overboard." She only received a strangled chuckle from Natsu before everything began to quiet down, their friend's voices and the waves the only thing they could hear.

"Hey Luce?" She hummed to let him know she was listening and waited for him to continue. "How long do you think we'll be gone for?"

"Well Master said we should only be gone for a few days at most, why do you want to know?" He stayed silent a moment.

"…I want to get home to Yuki, I miss him." Despite them being away for only a few hours, Lucy could relate to her partners feelings, she deeply missed their adopted son and his smiles and the way he always woke them up with a cheery face. Before she had even realized it, that little boy that they found in the woods had become her whole world and she was sure Natsu was feeling the same.

"I do too." She told him quietly, clutching the fabric of his vest between her fingers. "So let's make sure we make quick work of the trial and go home to him, okay?" She watched her partner grin tiredly before nodding and allowing himself to sleep where she would soon follow after.

**_…_**

_"Alright Brats listen up! We have arrived at Tenrou Island!_" A chorus of cheers rang out across the ship before Makarov waved his hand to silence them. _"Now I will explain the rules! There is a rune placed around the ship that will prevent anyone from getting out for five minutes unless you are able to find your own way out of the barrier. When you are out on the island there will be eight possible routes to go through, I want you to choose one of those._" He waited a moment before continuing.

_"Behind three of those routes are each of the S-Class members, four routes will have you battling with your fellow competitors and one route will be without any challenge; a freebie if you will."_ He smiled and raised his hands to make the Fairy Tail sign. "_Now my brats, be safe and do your best!"_ They cheered briefly before watching as a timer came up on the rune barrier and immediately begun to plot their escape.

Lucy turned to Natsu. "Why don't we use Happy and Vega?" He nodded and called for the two exceeds before allowing them to grab the back of their clothes before lifting them over the barrier and safely placing them on the sand. The two nodded in thanks to their friends before looking around at the marked entrances to a cave. "These must be the routes Master was talking about." She went to glance over at her partner, "How about we take-_Natsu!?"_

He glanced back at her as he rushed toward one of the routes. "Let's go into _E_! Erza's got to be in there!"

Her jaw dropped. "Why would you _want_ to be in there!?" The woman was extremely competitive and was a monster ion battle, Lucy had doubts if even she and Natsu put together would beat their friend. She decided not to argue with him and just follow him, she knew that Natsu was obsessed with trying to beat the scarlet haired woman, she only wondered what he would do if he did ever beat her in battle.

Lucy looked around the small cave as she walked beside Natsu, peering cautiously ahead of them, if she was being honest, she was a little nervous to be facing any S-Class mages, she knew of their capabilities-who didn't- and despite her growing power she couldn't help her doubts. She hadn't informed anyone about her recent discovery but Lucy had realized that the powers Mora had patiently helped her to use, were slowly beginning to fade, her once light blonde hair that was filled with snowflakes was beginning to fade into her natural golden blonde locks. She was afraid that her power that Mora had trusted her to use wisely was beginning to disappear. Her last connection with Mora was fading.

Although her Snow Dragon Slaying power was not the only thing acting up, her celestial magic was beginning to dwindle in force. Perhaps it was due to her lack of training with the power but she and her celestial spirits had begun to see a fluctuation in the brightness of her powers, the lights was dimming as a result of her newly gained powers from Acnologia. One night she had decided to ask her new dragon about her recent discoveries and his answer had come as a shock.

_"I'm surprised you hadn't realized this sooner, brat." He growled out softly. "My magic is like a type of poison, it infects the body and any other source of magic within its host, your celestial powers are in opposition to my own. Where my magic takes in the evil within a person and the surrounding world, your celestial magic finds the good in others and spreads its pureness." He looked at her. "You are no longer the pure soul you once were. If we could find a way to have both powers laying doormat inside you, both your celestial magic and Chaos dragon slaying magic could coexist within you but until then your celestial powers will slowly begin to weaken the more either are used."_

_"So unless I can somehow successfully find a way to keep both powers stable, there is the possibility of losing my spirits and the last memento I have from my mother!?" She didn't wait for his answer. "Why the hell wouldn't you have warned me!?"_

_"Because I knew you would not have accepted otherwise."_

_"Precisely! Do you not understand how important my spirits are to me!?"_

_"You will find away." He brushed her off. "Just not in the near future."_

_She huffed. "Because that sooths my worries." She paused a moment and looked at him suspiciously. "That didn't explain what is happening to my Snow Dragon Slaying Magic." The dragon didn't answer and she looked at him warily, "Acnologia?"_

_"You will not be able to regain those powers."_

_"And why the Hell not!?"_

_"…Because Morona was never real to begin with."_

To say she had been devastated was an understatement, the dragon that had begun to feel like a mother to her was never actually there in the first place, just a hollow shell that been brought out threw a spiritually connection. Her powers that she had received from, the deceased, Morona were only meant be temporary but had somehow stayed longer than was anticipated. Acnologia had guessed and said that considering the element, the powers had been frozen and only slowly faded over the years as she got stronger.

She still kept the necklace that was given to her, even if Morona was a spirit and was not meant to be around her for those years, she kept it as a memory of the dragon that cared for her. Lucy's hand brushed against her celestial keys in attempt to receive some comfort from her friends. She decided she would use her celestial magic from then on in an attempt to keep those powers she inherited form her mother if it came down to it. She'd rather have her friends then poisoned magic in her body.

"Looks like I'll be battling you two, huh." She snapped out of her thoughts to look up at the voice which belonged to Gildarts. Natsu slumped in disappointment.

"What!? No! I took _E_ for Erza! You're not Erza!" He only received a rumbling laugh in reply. "Well it doesn't matter, we're gonna kick your ass anyway old man, right Lucy?"

"Don't ask me that!" In truth she was almost certain they wouldn't win but she wouldn't admit that out loud. She certainly hadn't expected Gildarts to be there opponent, and now she was regretting following Natsu without a fight. The elder man grinned and waved his hand at them,

"Give me all you've got." Lucy sighed as her partner cracked his knuckles and charged toward the S-Class mage, getting thrown back each time he ran toward him. The blonde, despite her originally plan, decided to hold back and allow Natsu to give a go while she thought things through. Gildarts used crash magic which would destroy any magic coming toward him, unless he was caught off guard.

_"Fire Dragons Wing Attack!"_ She watched as Natsu's fire rapidly approached Gildarts in an impressive amount although the crash mage had ended that attack rather quickly. She needed to move fast otherwise Natsu might not be able to keep enough magic power for the rest of the battle.

_"Open! Gate of the Twins; Gemini!"_ She watched as a beam of gold light appeared in front of her as her spirit(s) appeared before her in a small hue.

**_"Piri! Piri!"_**

"Gemini, can you change into me and start helping Natsu?" The nodded before beginning their transformation into a second Lucy. Although, much to her chagrin the twins had a copy of her in her towel after a shower still copied. The smirked mischievously before running off to join Natsu in battle. The blonde sighed and began to sneak around the shadowed corners of the area, trying to get behind Gildarts and to his blind spot, although she knew they wouldn't be able to defeat the mage Lucy wanted to at least provide a chance for Natsu to get a fighting chance.

"Eh? Luce, why are you in a towel!?" She could hear Natsu question Gemini.

"I'm not complaining, hot young lady she is." Lucy rolled her eyes at the perverted statement coming from the man who could very well be her father.

**_"Natsu burnt our clothes off!" _**She could hear Natsu chuckling nervously as he lamely apologized to her spirit. **_"Open! Gate of the Bull; Taurus!" _**She smiled and silently thanked Gemini for not dwindling on the fight. They needed to get done quickly.

_"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"_

She could already feel the draw on her magic from having her two spirits out and battling. Lucy pulled out her whip and quickly went to wrap it around their opponent's wrists, trying to distract him for the moment. _"Chaos Dragon wing attack!_" She charged toward him, just barely seeing his eyes widen slightly in surprise before she watched as his cape came up just in time to block the attacks coming his way. The ground cracking beneath him so he could remain his stance and use the ground as the cushion in result of the force of their attacks. Lucy was just glad they were able to show off even a little. But she guessed they would be heading home sooner than planned.

_"Fire Dragon's Roar!"_ Natsu took the opportunity of distraction to launch his next attack, his flames heating the area surrounding them as they shot forward toward Gildarts who looked on with a confident smile and raised his hand, palm facing the flames. Lucy couldn't believe the amount of force that came from Natsu's attack as she shielded her eyes from the light.

"You've grown stronger Natsu… Child of the Dragon." Light spread like a blanket, blocking their view of everyone around them. Lucy couldn't understand how the man in front of them could stay so calm in the midst's of a fight against Natsu, even during her first battle with him Lucy held a large amount of fear facing the slayers flames. Lucy blinked as the light died down, looking around for her partner who was not anywhere that she could see. Lucy's eyes widened and her head snapped to look at Guildarts. Lucy felt her heart leap in her throat and her eyes burn as she feared the worst. She could hear Happy's enraged gasp from behind her.

"How could you!?" He cried, "That's going to far for an S-Class trial!"

"He's not dead." Guildarts dismissed them. "I didn't use magi that could kill him."

"T-Then where?" Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared before the sounds of multiple voices, all alike to Natsu became apparent. Lucy couldn't help but let a watery laugh out as relief over took her, she completely over looked how her best friend had multiplied into to mini versions of himself and instead of focusing on her oncoming headache she just savoured her relief that Natsu was alive.

Even if now she may want him dead.

"Cool!"

"There are so many me's!"

_**…**_

The fire crackled loudly in the quiet night, the smoke from the flames rising in a dark cloud. Lucy was tired from the day's events but she couldn't bring herself to keep her eyes closed and rest, Natsu had no trouble passing out in their tent after they had eaten but the blonde found herself lying awake between him and the exceeds. Her heavy heart couldn't take the silence and so she stepped out of their tent and lay beside the fire, staring blankly up at the stars. She was exhausted from the day's events. All she wanted to do was sleep and yet her mind continued to wander.

A soft snap caught her attention and she turned her head to see Cana walking in from the woods with a troubled expression on her dimly lit face. "Lucy?" She blinked at her in surprise before lazily dropping her body to the floor beside her. "What're you still doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping in your tent with Natsu?" The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her to which she just rolled her eyes response and ignored the increased pace of her heart.

"It's not like that Cana and you know it…" She took a sniff of the air and rose a brow at her, "No alcohol? Something going on?" It was unusual for her friend to have a drink beside her or even a small lingering scent of alcohol somewhere on her, it just wasn't Cana. So if there wasn't any alcohol smell on her…

Something was wrong.

"I'm fine," She died, a languid smile appearing on her face as she laid back and folded her arms behind her head, Lucy was beginning to see it was a common thing amongst the guild. Natsu did it quite often… "Just don't feel like having a drink right now."

"Okay, give it up," Lucy leaned back on her elbows and looked down at the elder woman. "Where's the real Cana? Did you put something in her booze to knock her out?" She received a half-hearted smack from her friend and she let out a small laugh. "Come on really, what's going on?" Cana chewed her lip nervously, her eyes lost in the dark sky with dazzling stars shinning above them. Lucy wasn't really close with the brunette even if everyone in Fairy Tail was her family, there were some that felt like they were family she would only see every so often. So she could be hesitating for the reason that she wasn't comfortable talking to Lucy or just because she didn't know what to say in general.

Cana released a breath. "I…I really need to win S-Class this year." Was that what was bothering her? There was always next year.

"You have another year if you don't make it-"

"No!" She snapped, lifting herself up from her position and turning to her with wide eyes. "I-I can't, after this, I won't be able to…I'll give up after this." She turned away from the blonde, her face shielded from her hair. "I need to make him proud before I say anything but It needs to be now… next year will be too late."

"Proud?" Lucy questioned. "Who do you need to make proud Cana?" A long silence passed over them for a moment before Cana released a shuddering breath.

"Guildarts…" Gildarts? What did he have anything to do with this? He wasn't around often enough for them to really get to know the man other than what he would show the guild but why did Cana suddenly bring him up. A moment later she confessed, "Guildarts is my father."

"What!?" Lucy gaped at her friend, "Since when!?"

"Well, since he fucked my mother basically." The brunette grinned sardonically, "It's sad because, he's so close and yet I can't even reach him." Now she was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The guy doesn't even know that I am his daughter let alone that he has a child in the first place." She laughed, "Never sticks around long enough to know anything anyway." She shook her head, "for year, I've wanted to tell him, but every time I brought up the courage he either left or I backed out… I was scared that he would be disappointed to have me as a daughter."

"Oh Cana…"

"That's why I need to win the S-Class trials." She looked at Lucy, "to make him proud to have me as his daughter and… if I do win, I'll tell him what I've wanted to for so long but if I don't make it this time, he'll have already left and it will be too late by the next year." Lucy was left in silence, she had no words for her friend, she was worried for her friend, the way she thought herself to be unworthy of her father's attention was saddening and yet delusional at the same time. She stared straight ahead, not looking her friend in the eye.

"I think, regardless of whether or not you become S-Class, you should tell Guildarts, Cana." She gently expressed her thoughts. "For one he deserves to know that he has a daughter as wonderful as you are and secondly Guildarts isn't the type of man that would brush off his only daughter because she wasn't at his level."

"But he's so strong, having me as his daughter would be disappointing-"

"Stop right there, I don't want to hear any more of that." She snapped. "He would never be disappointed in your abilities as a mage Cana, you are very much capable of handling yourself in battle and can hold your own in a Fairy Tail brawl." She grinned briefly at her before letting a gentle smile come on her lips. "…I would do anything to see my mother again Cana, my only real family is Master, Laxus and my dead beat dad and yet I would kill to see him and my mother again. You have the opportunity to get that parental love most of the people in Fairy Tail would die to have." She shrugged, "so what, you aren't as powerful as your father is. Do you think he became that powerful by just becoming S-Class? He didn't, I can tell you that now, he would have had to train for years and years before he reached the level of magical ability that he now posses."

Cana stayed silent. "You want to become strong like your father right? And make him proud? Start off by telling him what you know and training to improve your skills, to one day excel I your magical capabilities and surpass your father." Slowly and just barely the brunette nodded,

"I-I never thought of it like that…" She admitted quietly. She sighed after a moment and got up, brushing off the dirt from her shorts, "I'm not sure about what I'm going to do yet but I'm going to think things over thoroughly. Goodnight Lucy." She smiled and laid back down on the ground.

"Goodnight Cana." Lucy sighed and shut her eyes tightly. She hope Cana would tell Guildarts just who she was to him but that wasn't up to her, this was for her friend to decide although she would not let her think so lowly of her abilities. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, now that she had spoke to Cana, her mind began circulating around her own issues. She hadn't spoken to her grandfather in quite some time, at least, not like she would but she just couldn't bring herself to put as much trust in the elder man as she had before.

As for Laxus, their relationship was rather strained, more so then before they had left the estate. She was sure he'd noticed her sudden change in attitude toward him in the past year and was faintly aware of his distress over the fact, but she wouldn't bring it up nor would she stick around long enough to speak to him about the matter. She just couldn't. She can't ask him about anything, perhaps he did know about the secrets her grandfather hid from her or maybe he didn't but either way she didn't want to know or risk damaging what little of a relationship they had left.

A blinding flash of light appeared beside her as Loke manifested from the golden sparkles and knelt down beside her heavy body with a creased forehead and a hard line on his lips. She let out a quiet sigh after a moment, "I don't want to talk about it Loke." She was just too tired to really think hard about anything and at this point she was about ready to break. The lion spirit didn't say anything for a moment, only letting his hand brush over the marks on her arm as comfort before he turned his eyes away from her body.

"You know, you really should talk to Laxus about this." He told her gently, never stopping the ministrations he was doing on her arm, "The guy looks like he's having a hard time understanding just what you're going through, princess."

"I can't Loke, you know that."

He looked down at her. "Then you can talk to me-hell; even Natsu would be a good option." He let out a dry laugh before looking away, "what I am trying to say Lucy is that you should talk to your family about what's going on, I know that with what happened with Master may be hard for you to get past but it's not good to keep this all bottled up." She only looked away as response to his advice and Loke let out a long sigh before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep, princess. I will see you in the morning."

Lucy looked back at the spot her friend had just disappeared from and let out a tired breath, perhaps he was right; she needed to talk to someone. She dusted herself off and put out the fire, leaving the surrounding are dark with only the moon to light her path as she entered her shared tent with Natsu and their exceeds. She stood in the opening of tent for a moment, gazing down at her best friend with a burning warmth in her chest. She only remained standing for a moment before gingerly laying herself down beside him, facing him as she stared at his peaceful sleeping face.

Despite herself, she allowed her hand to trace the features of his face, soft fingers running over tight skin, she brushed a few stray strands of salmon hair away from his closed eyes. For some odd reason, she could feel her face heat up and heart race at the sight of the peaceful look he held on his face, she had seen it many times before, with them sharing a house it was inevitable she would see him vulnerable like this, but, then, why was she feeling so different this time?

"Lucy?" Her eyes snapped up to his in a start at the sound of his raspy voice, thick with sleep. He yawned tiredly and blinked blearily at her, "What's wrong?" He was staring at her with mild concern despite his desire to go straight back to sleep. Heat pooled in her stomach and she felt an overwhelming amount of affection for her best friend, the person who had stood by her side for so many years without wanting anything in return. He was her comfort, someone she could trust, her best friend. Natsu is her family.

Instead of saying anything, she opted for shifting closer, her eyes never leaving his as she cuddled into his side and laid her head onto his chest. "Luce?" His arm draped over her waist as the other propped himself up slightly so he could look down at the woman in his arms. He had a look of confusion on his face as she took comfort in his overwhelming heat and shook her head. Her voice barely coming out and she hugged him tighter.

"I'll tell you about it later." Lucy told him tiredly, her eyes half lidded before she forced herself to draw them up so she could meet his dark, onyx eyes through the darkness of their tent. "Just-can we stay like this?" Why was she suddenly so nervous? She blamed him for making her feel odd and yet comforting her at the same time. Natsu swallowed quietly, not saying anything but the slight nod of his head as he went to lay back down to get comfortable again was all she needed as she snuggled back into his side, his arms wrapping more tightly around her as he tucked her head beneath his chin.

She lay awake awhile longer, staring at the steady rise and fall of her partners' chest as he slept. She suddenly felt appreciative for having such a great best friend and even though she knew that Happy and Vega would most likely tease them the next morning when they woke up, she didn't care and buried her face into Natsu's chest, sending a silent thank you to the stars that she had her best friend.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**~QOoOQ~**

**_"Why!? Why are you doing this!?"_**

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Next chapter is when Zeref and Acnologia come in, and I'm only telling you that because I am still following a tiny bit of the plot. So we got a little bit of NaLu at the end of this chapter which, by the way, took me forever to write, I had written three different endings but scrapped them all because I didn't like them. Although I am very proud of the ending with this chapter. I still have a lot of things to answer in this story. I know this isn't much but hopefully you enjoyed it all the same! Thanks for reading!  
Until next time!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	17. I

_**Hello! I'm back guys! I literally just got my computer today, i'm so sorry it took so long to get fixed, i had to wait a bit because it cost a lot to fix it. Hopefully you weren't all frusturated with me. My writers block has gotten better so i'm going to try writing a bit so i can get more updates pulished. I'm not sure when they will be uploaded but just know that I am working on them as best as I can. Also school is starting up in a few weeks for me as well as dance classes so i'll be a little slower on updates starting september. Please be patient with me! Thank you!**_

_**~ALaViola**_


	18. Chapter 16: Tenroujima Pt 2

**The second chapter out of the three I have promised **

**For this story.**

**The ending of the last one was a bit sweet but now we're getting **

**Into the more bitter side of things. **

**This is really short,**

**Sorry if it isn't very good!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tenroujima Pt. 2**

**~QOoOQ~**

**_"Why!? Why are you doing this!?"_**

* * *

It was only a few hours later that they woke up from the sound of a loud crack resounding around them. Lucy shot up from her position beside her partner and looked at him, "Natsu? Did you hear that?" He gave her a light nod before crawling forward and opening their tent slightly to see what the commotion was, immediately bright red color shined down on them from the sky. It was a flare. A warning. Natsu's eyes suddenly widened and he quickly grabbed his shirt from behind him and wretched the tent open to get out. "Natsu?" She clumsily slipped on her boots and ran up to catch up to him as he walked in a fast pace away from the camp. She could see the confused faces of some of her guild mates on either side of her but opted to ignore them and grab her best friends arm. "Natsu? What's going on?"

His mouth was set in a firm line but before he could answer her, the voice of her grandfather spoke up from beside them. "It's a red flare," he explained calmly, a deep crease between his eyebrows. "It means someone has broken the barrier, an enemy." He wouldn't look at them, just stared out into the roaring waves surrounding the island.

"What!?" Her eyes snapped to her grandfathers small form. "How can anybody possibly know about where Tenrou island is located? I thought only Fairy Tail members only knew of its location." He gave a solemn nod and his frown depend.

"They do." He acknowledged her statement. "But there are also former members of the guild."

"But who would betray Fairy Tail? Once a member always a member." Natsu's eyes narrowed as their master let out a sigh and grimly spoke, disgust laced with unyielding fury in his voice.

"This is Fairy Tails previous master, Zero, and he is now the head of the guild Grimiore heart." Their eyes widened at Makarov's words, Natsu narrowed his eyes, staring at the red flare in the sky.

"Isn't that a dark guild?" Makarov just nodded, his mouth set into a firm line as he began to walk forward. He seemed different than usual, tense and radiating disappointment and Natsu could only assume it was towards his former master. "Old man where you going?"

"To have a little chat with the Guild."

Lucy stared at her grandfathers retreating back for a moment longer before sharply turning and running off to the side, she wasn't going to worry over her grandfather; he's strong and can fight his own battles. Even if it meant fighting someone he may have once looked up to. Besides, she had her other family to worry about, one that included the idiotic partner of hers chasing after her. Lucy huffed out a breath, and with effort, she created some slippery ice beneath her feet, allowing her to speed away from Natsu as he stumbled and fell on her sheet of ice-cursing after her as she did.

She loved the guy to death but she wasn't a priority at the moment-she could take her opponent down and she was sure that Natsu could to, but she needed him to fight somewhere else so they could cover more ground. And she trusted him to take care of his opponent. She just hoped the extent of this attack wouldn't be so drastic that it would affect their return home.

**_…_**

_"Why!? Why are you doing this!?"_

Lucy covered her face with her hands as the tears streamed down her cheeks. They were powerless against the opponent before them, and she knew this. The dragon she had been training under for the past while was much stronger than any of them together, and she fucking knew they didn't have a chance in a fight against them.

She just couldn't understand why. Acnologia was training her, taking care of her, why would he try and murder her with the rest of her guild mates if she were to carry on his legacy. She thought she finally had someone who was remotely close to a father and yet, here they were; about to get murdered by the very dragon she considered to be a parent.

Warmth enveloped her and she held back a sob when Natsu's arms squeezed her gently. Although he didn't let her continue to cry, he lifted her face and wiped her tears, his face showing nothing. Did the man not even fear his own death? "Stop crying Lucy, we're not going to go out crying." They shouldn't anyway, Fairy Tail was stronger than that, and even if they were afraid, they would show it proudly, because the emotion didn't make them weak, it made them human.

"Fairy Tail never gives up the fight." Natsu only grinned and tugged her hand so she stood. Gray, the man she considered to be another brother, took her free hand and held it tightly, giving further encouragement to herself and everyone around them. Oddly enough, she felt safe between the two, the grip they had on her hands made her feel protected. Lucy sighed quietly and looked at the ground, "You know sometimes, I wish that we really were Yuki's parents." Natsu seemed to stiffen beside her before he relaxed and chuckled quietly.

"You do know that would mean something else to us completely, right?" She only smiled.

"I know." She didn't dare look at him, only moved her face to look at everyone around her and only stopping to look at her brother. He most likely heard her, along with Gajeel and Wendy but they didn't looked at her and the only indication that they heard her was the smirk on Gajeel's face and the blush on the younger's. Lucy looked into her brothers eyes for the first time in awhile; she smiled bitterly at him, ironic how she finally looking him in the eye as death approached them.

Despite her anger toward her family as of late, Lucy felt slightly guilty for not at least talking to them properly one last time before this happened. She sighed and mouthed _'I love you'_ to her brother, the only thing she could think of doing for him in that moment, she knew he wanted to say more but Acnologia's large shadow was growing in size as his blast approached them. With one last movement, Lucy looked at her grandfather and gave him a slight nod in assurance, that they would speak again.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**~QOoOQ~**

**_"You will find out soon enough, Brat." _**

* * *

**And there you have it! The start of the final part of this story, this is the event that brings up a lot of things and soon my dear readers you shall see what I have been planning from the start! After this chapter there will be a small series of chapters before we really get into anything interesting, these next few are just a couple of filler chapters to complete the seven year affect and then the story shall continue. I'm sorry, I'm sure a few of you guys were expecting a lengthily fight scene but every time I try to get to it, I get stuck which prevents me from updating further so I hope you aren't mad with the outcome of this chapter. Also someone left a review about me "forgetting" about Lissana, well I didn't, I said at the beginning I didn't put Lissanna in this story-which I actually regret and she will be put in the edited version because it doesn't feel the same without her, although I'm not creating any drama between her and Lucy, so be assured. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
